


Lost boys

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Бета: СэйПервая публикация на дайри 12.10.2008





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.10.2008

«Жил-был принц. Этот принц был самым красивым, самым умным и самым добрым на свете. Но он никак не мог найти себе жену. Он встречал многих принцесс, но ни одна не смогла бы любить его вечно.  
Однажды в ворота замка постучалась дряблая старуха. Стражники дворца хотели ее прогнать, но принц вмешался и приказал приютить, обогреть и накормить ее. Вечером старая женщина пришла к принцу.  
\- Спасибо тебе, принц. Ты накормил меня, обогрел меня. Скажи мне, могу ли я как-нибудь отблагодарить тебя?  
\- Я вижу, ты много путешествуешь, - сказал ей принц.- Расскажи, не встречала ли ты где-нибудь красивой, умной и доброй принцессы. Чтобы любила она меня вечно.  
Старушка вздохнула тяжело и сказала.  
\- Нет, я не видела такой принцессы, но я помогу тебе найти ее. Дай мне свое сердце.  
Принц послушал старуху и дал ей свое сердце. Она разбила его на две половинки. Одну забросила далеко за горизонт, а вторую отдала принцу. И сказала:  
\- Ты найдешь ту девушку, у которой половинка твоего сердца. И будет она любить тебя вечно, потому что в груди ее бьется твое сердце.  
Долго принц искал ту девушку и нашел. И когда их сердца соединились и стали одним целым, принц понял, что эта девушка будет любить его вечно.»  
\- Мама, а у тебя половинка папиного сердца? – спросил мальчик.  
\- Да, дорогой, – улыбнулась ему женщина.  
\- И вы будете любить друг друга вечно?  
\- Конечно, - она ласково потрепала сына по волосам.  
\- Старуха злая, - пробубнил мальчик.  
\- Нет. Она помогла принцу найти часть себя.  
\- И я тоже так найду? – загорелся мальчик.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Но как я пойму, что это именно та девушка, у которой половинка моего сердца?  
\- Ты почувствуешь это, сынок. Вдвоем вы будете как единое целое.  
Женщина печально улыбнулась и поцеловала сына в макушку.

На следующий день мальчик пришел в комнату матери, чтобы рассказать, что он нашел ту девочку. Но матери не было. Он бегал по большому дому и не мог найти ее.  
\- Где мама? – спросил мальчик у отца.  
Тот злобно посмотрел на малыша и сказал:  
\- Она сбежала!  
\- А как же я? - тихо спросил мальчик.  
\- Она бросила тебя, потому что такой бесхребетный выродок не нужен никому! Даже собственной матери!  
В тот момент мальчик понял, что у его отца нет сердца, которым он мог бы поделиться с мамой. В то время мальчику было всего лишь шесть лет.


	2. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.10.2008

Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Можно было сказать, что ему повезло во всем. Он родился в семье, не знающей бедности. Его отец - владелец крупной строительной компании Тэ Сонг был волевым человеком. Ведь эту компанию он возвел сам. В двадцать лет он был никем и ничего из себя не представлял. Сын простых рабочих. Родители пророчили ему такую же судьбу. Но Тэ Сонг был слишком честолюбив, чтобы всю жизнь вкалывать как его родители. Он хотел большего. Всё началось с маленькой бригады. Они с друзьями сначала ездили по домам и предлагали свои услуги. Частенько строители бывали к месту, а если и не нужны были, то все равно слухи о них разносились и постепенно из небольшой бригады выросла скромная фирма. Если бы им однажды не повезло с выполнением государственного заказа, то никто так и не знал про маленькую строительную компанию. Но реклама была хорошей, и в дальнейшем Тэ Сонг и его друзья смогли открыть полноценный офис, нанять работников и развернуть активную деятельность.  
Постепенно компания набирала обороты. Больше заказов - больше денег. Тэ Сонг купил себе дом и женился на Ри На, девушке из семьи учителей. Их первым ребенком был Иль У. Мужчина был счастлив - первый ребенок да еще и наследник! Затем родился второй сын Чжэ Чжунг, а потом и дочь Су Мин. Чем лучше шли дела, тем меньше времени у Тэ Сонга было на свою семью. Он стал излишне требователен ко всем, и в первую очередь к старшему сыну.  
Чжэ часто слышал, как отец кричит на старшего брата. В такие дни он прятался у себя в комнате и боялся даже дышать. Вдруг отец услышит, и ему тоже достанется. Гувернантке было безразлично все. Даже то, как Тэ Сонг обращается с детьми. Су Мин часто прибегала к Чжэ и пряталась у него в шкафу.  
\- Почему ты тут прячешься? - обычно спрашивал он, уже зная ответ.  
\- Потому что братик меня защитит, - говорила Су Мин.  
Когда же всё утихало, он брал сестру за руку, и они тихо выбирались из комнаты. Они всегда бежали к матери. Хоть она и не могла остановить Тэ Сонга, но всегда успокаивала детей. Всегда рассказывала им интересные истории или читала сказки. Позже к ним присоединялся Иль У, и так допоздна они сидели все вместе и слушали рассказы. После таких посиделок он слышал, как отец отчитывает мать. Не просто отчитывает, а кричит на весь дом.  
\- У тебя не дочери! Как ты их воспитываешь?! Растут девчонками! Тряпками. Всё время пудришь им мозги какой-то любовью и прочей ерундой! Мне нужны сыновья, а не бесхребетные выродки вроде этих двух.  
\- Но… - слабо пыталась возразить мать.  
\- Никаких но! Чуть что бегут к мамочке! Ничтожества!  
Ри На молчала. Она понимала, что говорить с мужем на тему воспитания детей бесполезно.

Однажды весной, после первого дня в школе, Чжэ прибежал домой и начал разыскивать маму, чтобы рассказать ей о том, что он познакомился с очень хорошей девочкой и хочет пригласить ее в гости. Познакомить с мамой. Но он нигде не мог найти Ри На. Он был в библиотеке, заходил в гостиную, заглянул в спальню. Но там было пусто. Он осторожно открыл дверь в кабинет. Отец стоял около окна.  
\- А где мама? – тихо спроси Чжэ.  
Тот злобно посмотрел на мальчика и сказал:  
\- Она сбежала!  
\- А как же я? - тихо спросил мальчик.  
\- Она бросила тебя, потому что такой бесхребетный выродок не нужен никому! Даже собственной матери!  
В тот год он лишился последней защиты. В тот год он понял, насколько жесток его отец. В тот год ему исполнилось шесть лет.

После того, как исчезла мать, Тэ Сонг начал сам заниматься воспитанием детей. Он считал, что теперь без помех сможет воспитать себе наследника. Под удар попал Иль У. Отец сам планировал весь день мальчика. Год шел за годом, отец все меньше замечал Су Мин и всё больше требовал от Иль У. Чжэ оказался между двух миров. С одной стороны отец требовал, чтобы Чжэ прилежно учился, а с другой - ни разу не заглянул в его аттестат успеваемости. Чжэ усердно учился. Ночами он засиживался допоздна, чтобы понять то, чего он не понимал, чтобы быть лучше всех в школе. Но отец все равно не обращал внимания на достижения мальчика. Чжэ видел, как тяжело приходится его брату. Каждый его день был расписан по минутам. И когда Иль У исполнилось шестнадцать лет, отец решил посвятить его в дела компании. Теперь у брата не было времени даже поиграть с Чжэ. Поэтому большую часть времени он проводил с сестрой. Он читал ей книги, помогал делать уроки, водил гулять в парк.  
\- Брат, почитай мне, - попросил Чжэ, когда увидел, что Иль У просто сидит на подоконнике.  
\- Прости, Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Почему ты извиняешься? – он недоуменно хлопал глазами.  
Иль У ничего не ответил. Он просто встал на подоконник и шагнул в открытое окно. Послышался крик, по дому забегали люди. Чжэ сначала не понял, что произошло. Он тихо осел на пол с широко распахнутыми глазами. Прибежала сестра и крепко обняла его. Она плакала. Чжэ ничего не чувствовал, как будто всё это происходило не с ним.  
В тот год ему исполнилось одиннадцать лет.

Работник из социальной службы посоветовал Тэ Сонгу записать Чжэ на приемы к психологу, так как увиденное нанесло непоправимую травму мальчику. Но отец просто послал работника социальной службы. Тэ Сонг был уверен, что с сыном всё в порядке. Единственному совету, который дал ему человек в форме, он последовал. Он женился во второй раз.  
Мачеха была молодой и красивой женщиной. Чжэ радовался тому, что у них такая хорошая мачеха, так как первым делом она занялась Су Мин. Она водила девочку по магазинам, наряжала ее, делала красивые прически. Но Чжэ не доставалось ни грамма этой любви. Она как будто не замечала мальчика. Когда он приходил к ней просто поговорить, она отмахивалась от него как от назойливой мухи.  
\- Мне не нравится наша новая мама, - насупившись, сказала Су Мин.  
\- Почему? – Чжэ был удивлен. – Мне кажется, она хорошая.  
\- Она странная. И учительница тоже странная.  
Чжэ хотел было спросить у сестры, почему она так считает, но не успел, так как послышался голос мачехи, которая разыскивала Су Мин. Девочка быстро сунула что-то в руку брату и убежала. Чжэ разжал кулак. Там была конфета. Он не любил сладкое, и сестра это знала, но всегда давала ему конфеты. Он считал, что так Су Мин проявляет свою любовь.  
Относительно психолога работник соцслужбы все же был прав. Как бы ни отрицал это отец и как бы ни скрывал это сам Чжэ, но мальчик не спал по ночам из-за того, что каждую ночь он видел один и тот же сон. Он видел брата, прыгающего из окна. Чжэ Чжунг просыпался в холодном поту, а потом еще долго не мог уснуть. Когда сестра пыталась заговорить с ним на эту тему, он уходил от ответов или просто отмалчивался. Со временем Су Мин перестала спрашивать.  
Каждый вечер он приходил к сестре и как обычно помогал делать уроки. Однажды он возвращался в свою комнату, и проходя мимо библиотеки, услышал странные звуки. Дверь была приоткрыта. Он заглянул. На небольшой кушетке он увидел свою мачеху, рядом с ней лежала гувернантка сестры. Он видел, как женщина проводит пальцами по ноге мачехи, от колена и выше. Мачеха застонала. Чжэ испугался, вдруг эта женщина пытается что-то сделать с ней и побежал к отцу. Он ворвался в его кабинет.  
\- Отец, там… госпожа Ли… она… я не знаю… в библиотеке.  
Тэ Сонг спокойно посмотрел на сына.  
\- Говори так, чтобы тебя понимали, - строго сказал он.  
\- Мне кажется, госпожа Ли пытается убить мачеху.  
Отец изумленно посмотрел на Чжэ. Он не принял всерьез слова сына. После смерти Иль У Тэ Сонг решил для себя, что у него больше нет наследника. Он не воспринимал Чжэ как сына. Они с сестрой напоминали ему предыдущую жену и то, как она его опозорила. Он понял, что так просто от мальчика будет не избавиться. Он встал из-за стола и пошел в библиотеку. Тэ Сонг распахнул незапертые двери и увидел, как его новая жена и гувернантка его дочери занимаются сексом. Еще один брак и еще один позор.  
\- Вон! Обе!!!- только выкрикнул он.  
Женщины всполошились. На крик Тэ Сонга сбежались почти все работники дома. Отец понимал, что пересудов не избежать, поэтому он просто дал указания чтобы «этих двух» побыстрее выкинули из дома. Кухарка схватила Чжэ за руку и увела его в комнату.  
\- Ты лучше ложись спать и забудь то, что ты сегодня видел. Хорошо?  
\- Хянг Ки, а что они делали? Госпожа Ли пыталась убить мачеху? Почему отец разозлился?  
\- Наверное, тебе об этом должен был сказать отец. Ну, в смысле, откуда берутся дети…  
\- Я читал в книге, - перебил пожилую женщину Чжэ.  
Тэ Сонг и так не занимался сыном, а после смерти Иль У совсем перестал его замечать. Но Чжэ не расстраивался. Ему так даже было легче. Отец больше не кричал на него. Больше не нужно было прятаться в своей комнате. Успокаивать сестру. Просто их больше не стало для Тэ Сонга, а дети привыкли расти без отца.  
\- В книге? – удивилась женщина. Но вспомнив о том, каким тяжелым человеком был отец мальчика, она перестала удивляться. Женщина старалась помогать детям, но было поздно. Они замкнулись в себе и уже не воспринимали взрослых как предмет для подражания.  
\- Что они делали? – настойчиво спросил Чжэ.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать, - замялась женщина. – Они занимались сексом.  
\- Разве это возможно? – недоверчиво спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Бывают такие люди. Но это неправильно. Запомни это.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А теперь ложись спать.  
Женщина уложила мальчика в постель, погасила свет и тихо вышла. А Чжэ продолжал обдумывать то, что он увидел этим вечером. В тот год ему исполнилось тринадцать лет.

Каждый следующий год был хуже предыдущего. Внезапно Тэ Сонг вспомнил, что старость не за горами и нужно готовить себе наследника. Он понимал, что время для воспитания такого же, как он, уже ушло. Поэтому решил лепить из того, что было. То есть сделать наследника из Чжэ Чжунга. Мальчика это совсем не радовало. Ведь только недавно у него появились друзья, но отец уже отбирал у него их. Чжэ был записан на всевозможные курсы. Даже на, те где он был единственным пятнадцатилетним подростком среди взрослых однокурсников. Он изучал экономику, право, управление. Учителя пытались остановить Тэ Сонга, ведь мальчик еще слишком мал для этого. Но бесполезно. Отцу нужен был умный наследник, который будет посвящать себя компании так же, как делал это он всю свою жизнь.  
Поздно вечером, не дожидаясь машины, Чжэ пошел домой пешком. Он видел, как другие ходят куда-то, у всех есть друзья. У него же не было никого, кроме сестры. В то время он понимал брата. Почему он это совершил. Чжэ не видел смысла в том, что делал. Не видел смысла в дальнейшей жизни. Он понимал, что станет бездушной марионеткой в руках своего отца.  
Проходя мимо группы людей, он нечаянно толкнул кого-то. Сначала он не понял, что произошло. Его схватили за плечо и резко развернули на сто восемьдесят градусов. На него смотрел его ровесник. Мальчик ухмыльнулся и произнес:  
\- А извиняться кто будет?  
\- И-извини… - пробормотал Чжэ.  
\- Эй, Хён У, ты посмотри, теперь богатеи совсем распоясались, даже извиняться не хочет.  
Подошел парень лет шестнадцати, крепкого телосложения. Бритая голова была в шрамах, да и на лице была пара.  
\- Сопляк, ты наших не обижай.  
Чжэ даже не испугался. Он с безразличием взглянул на парня.  
\- Ну что бить будете? Тогда начинайте.- Он раскинул руки, как будто хотел обнять их всех. Он был готов. Он знал, если сейчас изобьют, то это будет больно. Но так он точно будет уверен в том, что еще жив.  
Удары не заставили себя ждать. Пара ударов под дых, пара по лицу, один в голову, и Чжэ уже лежал на асфальте.  
\- Слабак! – парень сплюнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся. С трудом, покачиваясь, он поднялся на ноги.  
\- А я всё еще жив, - он уже не улыбался, он злобно ухмылялся. – Еще разок? А то я ничего не почувствовал.  
Хён У с криком бросился на Чжэ. Он бил его по ребрам, по лицу. Туда куда могли достать кулаки. Чжэ не отбивался и даже не пытался дать сдачи. Он просто терпел удары. Как будто с каждым ударом из него выбивали обиду на мать, злость на отца, грусть из-за брата. Парень добивал его, даже когда снова Чжэ лежал на асфальте. Добивал ногами.  
\- Ну что, хватит с тебя? – спросил Хён У, тяжело дыша.  
Чжэ с трудом перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. Он чувствовал вкус крови во рту, чувствовал холод асфальта. Его разбитый левый глаз ничего не видел. Всё тело болело. Он засмеялся. Он смеялся сквозь боль.  
\- Вот ведь псих, - прошептал кто-то.  
Парень, который и заварил эту кашу, усмехнулся.  
\- Тебя как звать?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Привет, Чжэ Чжунг. Я - Чжанг Су.  
В тот год у него появились настоящие друзья. В тот год ему исполнилось пятнадцать.

Врачи и полиция долго расспрашивали его о том, кто на него напал, но Чжэ всё время твердил одно и то же «Я не видел.»  
Дальнейшие дни наполнились смыслом для Чжэ и проблемами для отца. Чжэ Чжунг стал прогуливать школу. Из одной его выгнали из-за прогулов. Из другой - за избиение одного ученика. Никто не стал выяснять подробности, а Чжэ не стал рассказывать. Он избил старшеклассника, лучшего ученика школы. Еще из одной школы его выгнали из-за того, что он избил учителя. Как обычно никто не выяснял подробностей. В той школе учился и Хён У, он попытался вступиться за друга. Но никто ему не поверил, так как он тоже не обладал репутацией святого.  
Нервы отца не выдержали. Он снова вызвал сына к себе в кабинет, как делал это уже не единожды за последние три года.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг!  
Чжэ посмотрел на отца ледяным взглядом.  
\- Хватит трепать мои нервы!..  
\- Ты хотел сказать кошелек? Тебе же плевать на меня. Ты только откупаешься от недовольных учителей и прочих взрослых. Я встал тебе в копеечку? – он усмехнулся.  
\- Как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать?! Проявляй уважение!  
\- К кому? К тебе? К тому, кто сам разрушил свою жизнь и винил в этом детей? К тому, кто убил собственного сына?  
\- Хватит!!! – Тэ Сонг покраснел от злости. - Ты не достоин быть моим сыном!  
\- А ты не достоин быть моим отцом, уже давно, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
Тэ Сонг швырнул перед сыном ключи и конверт.  
\- В конверте деньги и адрес твоей новой квартиры. Я буду обеспечивать тебя до совершеннолетия, а дальше делай, что хочешь. Чтобы утром духу твоего не было в моем доме.  
\- Лучшая сделка во всей твоей жизни, - Чжэ злобно ухмыльнулся и забрал конверт и ключ.  
Не прощаясь, он вышел из кабинета. Он дал себе слово больше никогда не возвращаться в этот дом.  
В тот год началась его собственная жизнь. В тот год ему исполнилось восемнадцать лет.


	3. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.10.2008

Су Ён родилась в благополучной семье. Она была самой младшей, поэтому самой любимой дочкой. Она была из тех женщин, что рождены быть женами и матерями. Уже с детства она планировала свою свадьбу, придумывала имена своим детям. Но когда пришло время выходить замуж, она поняла, что не сможет жить с человеком, которого не любит.  
Однажды холодным зимним вечером в кафе за ее столик подсел молодой человек.  
\- Выходи за меня замуж.  
Девушка удивилась и немного испугалась. Но они разговорились. Молодого человека звали Чжун Хо. Они начали тайком встречаться каждый вечер в одном и том же кафе. Пили горячий чай и болтали. Су Ён и сама не поняла, как влюбилась в него. Через полгода она дала ему ответ, когда он спросил во второй раз.  
\- Да.  
Её семья была против этого брака, но Су Ён никого не слушала. Она вышла замуж и была счастлива. Через год она родила сына, Чжун Хо назвал его Чанг Мин. Их семья была почти идеальной. Если бы не семья Су Ён. Каждый день сестра звонила ей и говорила о том, что их брак ошибка, просила ее одуматься. Мать с отцом отказались от нее, сказали, что примут обратно в семью только после развода. Они даже были готовы принять внука. Нервы Су Ён не выдерживали.  
Впервые ее увезли в больницу с нервным срывом, когда Чанг Мину было два года. Чжун Хо надеялся что всё наладится, но срывы участились. Она не рассказывала ему о том, как ее семья давит на нее. Каждый день он уходил на работу и не знал, что творится с ней, когда его нет. Он не смог ее защитить. Единственным выходом, который он видел, был развод.

Су Ён и Чжун Хо развелись, когда Мину было семь лет. Он не понимал, почему мама и папа больше не вместе. Отец оставил дом Су Ён и сыну. Но не прошло и месяца, как к ним подселилась ее сестра Ёнг Ран. Каждый день она доводила до слез Су Ён. Чанг Мин, как мог, успокаивал мать. Даже семилетний ребенок видел как ей трудно.  
\- Мама, папа вернется, тётя уедет и снова всё будет хорошо, - говорил он ей.  
Она только кивала и обнимала сына.  
Она устроилась на работу, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от происходящего. И быть подальше от сестры. Каждый день она просыпалась, вставала с кровати и двигалась только ради сына. Через полгода, она поняла, что не может содержать дом, оставленный мужем. Она продала его и вместе с ним продала воспоминания о счастье. Су Ён решила начать все заново. С чистого листа. Она купила маленькую квартирку. Комната для сына, для нее самой и гостиная. Комната Мина была крохотной, но мальчик быстро привык. Потому что он видел, что маме стало спокойнее. Они жили там только вдвоем и были счастливы. Но это счастье длилось не долго, так как Ёнг Ран снова появилась на пороге их дома.

Су Ён стала замечать, что ее сын стал необщительным, замкнутым. Всякий раз, когда она его спрашивала о том, что случилось, почему он такой, он отмалчивался. Мальчик все время был подавлен. Она винила только себя. Мальчику нужен отец. Она винила себя в разводе.  
Однажды, вернувшись с работы, она услышала крики Ёнг Ран. Она вбежала в дом и увидела, что Мин сидит на полу и плачет, а сестра кричит на него.  
\- Ты бездарь! Это ты виноват во всем. Ты виноват в том, что они поженились. Я знаю, как это было. Она опозорила семью, забеременела и вышла замуж, чтобы скрыть позор. И теперь она работает допоздна, чтобы не видеть тебя. Потому что ты напоминаешь ей о ее позоре. Из-за тебя ее родители отказались от нее. Лучше бы тебя никогда не было.  
Су Ён подбежала к сыну, закрыла его уши ладонями.  
\- Ёнг Ран, как ты можешь говорить такое ему? Как ты смеешь кричать на моего сына?  
Мать крепко обняла сына, и начала целовать его в соленые от слез щеки.  
\- Не слушай, сынок, мама тебя любит.  
Этим же вечером, когда Су Ён укладывала сына в постель, мальчик спросил:  
\- Мама, почему вы с папой не вместе?  
\- Так получилось, сынок.  
\- Это из-за меня?  
\- Нет, что ты. Ты тут не причем,- она улыбнулась и поцеловала мальчика в лоб.  
Выйдя из комнаты сына, она пошла поговорить с сестрой.  
\- Ёнг Ран, почему ты так ненавидишь моего сына? Он же твой племянник.  
\- Потому что он испортил твою жизнь. Из-за него от тебя отказались родители.  
\- Ёнг Ран, они не хотят меня видеть, потому что я вышла замуж не за того, которого они подобрали мне, а за того, которого полюбила. Сестра, не говори больше таких вещей Чанг Мину. Он еще маленький и ничего не понимает, а ты его только расстраиваешь.  
\- Хорошо, я не буду говорить ему больше о том, что он виноват во всем, хоть это и правда. Ведь из-за него ты не можешь вернуться в родительский дом. И живешь в этой крохотной квартирке и работаешь допоздна, чтобы прокормить его. Помяни мое слово, он вырастет таким же, как и его отец. Вот чем он занимался? Бизнес свой? А он когда-нибудь тебе говорил о своем бизнесе? Нет? Он просто бездельник, и сын у него вырастет таким же. Плохая кровь.  
Су Ён понимала, что с сестрой спорить бесполезно, она все равно будет говорить пакости про ее бывшего мужа. Она не могла понять за что Ёнг Ран так ненавидит Чжун Хо и его сына.  
Су Ён не видела, что мальчик не спал и слышал этот разговор.

Весной шестнадцатого года своей жизни Чанг Мин пошел в старший класс средней школы. К тому времени Ёнг Ран сделала свое дело. Мальчик потерял веру в себя. Ведь на протяжении десяти лет Чанг Мин пытался доказать тетке, что он не бездарь. Он усердно учился, помогал матери по дому. Но что бы он не делал, он слышал от нее всегда одно и то же «Бездарь! Ничего сам сделать не можешь!» Он не мог ненавидеть свою тетю, ведь она его семья. Каждый раз, когда она находила у него какие-то ошибки, будь это домашняя работа или будь это обычная уборка. Она ругала его.  
Но старшие классы всё изменили. Из-за своей молчаливости Чанг Мин плохо сходился с другими детьми. Но в старших классах у него появился друг. И Мин был счастлив. Мальчик никогда не отличался хорошей физической подготовкой, поэтому ему часто доставалось от сверстников. Но его друг был сильнее, и все время защищал мальчика. Мин проводил много времени с ним. Но мальчик порой был слишком задиристым и однажды его выгнали из школы. Не помогло ничего ни родители, ни заступничество друзей. И Чанг Мин снова остался один.  
Даже в старших классах Мин продолжал ездить каждые выходные к отцу. На выходных, конечно, у него было больше шансов побыть с мамой, но Ёнг Ран всегда всё портила, поэтому выходные у отца стали для него единственной отрадой.

Учеба в школе пролетела незаметно. И вот настало время поступления. Чанг Мин даже не задумывался о том, где он будет жить.  
\- Сынок, может быть, выберешь какой-нибудь университет поближе к дому?- просила его мать, узнав о том, что Мин выбрал университет, находившийся на другом конце города. – Тебе будет неудобно ездить туда каждое утро, - сокрушалась женщина.  
\- Мама, я буду жить в общежитии при университете.  
\- Но…  
\- Я буду навещать тебя на выходных. Всё равно из-за того, что ты так много работаешь, мы редко видимся. А на выходных у нас с тобой будет больше времени.  
Женщина тяжело вздохнула. Она не знала о том, что ее сестра истрепала нервы мальчику. О том, что он мечтал сбежать из дома не из-за нее и не из-за того что она слишком мало времени проводила с сыном, а из-за того что он не хотел более находиться рядом со своей теткой. Она ничего не могла поделать. Чанг Мин уже давно всё решил и никто уже не смог бы его отговорить.

Попав в свою комнату в общежитии Чанг Мин впервые смог вздохнуть свободно. Теперь он был в своем роде самостоятельным, и теперь никто не будет стоять над его душой, усугубляя его комплексы. Сосед по комнате Мину попался спокойный, и они быстро подружились. Дни проходили в спокойствии и, можно даже сказать, в радости. Больше всего Мину нравились уроки литературы. Но не только из-за самого предмета, его привлекал преподаватель. Высокий красивый молодой учитель, недавно закончивший университет. Каждую лекцию он читал с таким рвением, что Мина ничто не могло отвлечь. После пар он заходил к нему, и они беседовали о некоторых авторах, которые больше всего понравились Мину. Чанг Мин постепенно начал привязываться к молодому учителю. Он каждый день заходил в его кабинет и каждый день они подолгу сидели, проводя время в беседах. Он уже не мог представить себе день без того чтобы повидаться с учителем. Впервые в жизни Мин испытывал к кому-то такую глубокую привязанность. А со временем он почувствовал тягу к этому мужчине.  
Одним из вечеров сидя рядом с преподавателем, он почувствовал его руку у себя на колене. Он взглянул на мужчину. Тот улыбнулся ему и сказал:  
\- Ты очень хороший мальчик. И твоя тяга к знаниям не может не радовать. Но больше всего я люблю проводить время с тобой.  
\- Вы мне нравитесь, - выпалил Мин, прежде чем осознал, что он только что сказал.  
\- Ты мне тоже…  
Договорить он не успел, так как Чанг Мин впервые в жизни сделал первый шаг. Впервые он принял такое сложно для себя решение. Он хотел быть с ним и если это взаимно, то почему бы и нет. Он прикоснулся к его губам. Они не успели ничего сообразить, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился другой учитель, его громогласный голос как будто наполнил всю комнату.  
\- Что вы тут делаете?! Оба к директору!!!  
Вот так и закончилась первая любовь Мина.  
Директор вызвал обоих родителей Мина. Они долго о чем-то разговаривали, пока мальчик сидел около дверей кабинета. Мин был подавлен. Он не знал, как смотреть в глаза родителям, что им говорить и как себя вести. Через час дверь распахнулась и из кабинета вышли его родители.  
\- Едешь домой, - произнес отец.  
Всю дорогу до дома Чанг Мин не мог произнести ни слова. В маленькой гостиной собрался совет семьи, на котором присутствовала Ёнг Ран, не скрывавшая своего омерзения к Мину.  
\- Чанг Мин, - начал отец, - я хочу поговорить с тобой о случившемся. Это учитель совратил тебя?  
\- Н-нет… я сам… он мне нравится…- Мин не мог врать отцу.  
\- Извращенец, - прошипела Ёнг Ран. – Ты просто отвратителен! – но тяжелый взгляд Чжун Хо заткнул женщину.  
Мать молчала, потупив взгляд. Мин знал, что сейчас она винит себя, но не мог ничего ей сказать.  
\- Ты понимаешь что вы с ним одного пола? – продолжал Чжун Хо.  
\- Да…  
\- И он всё равно тебе нравится?  
\- Да…  
\- Чанг Мин, тебя хотели исключить. Ты понимаешь? И не просто, а со скандалом.  
Мин молчал.  
\- Хорошо. Я всё уладил. У меня есть один знакомый, директор одного частного университета. Я с ним договорился, тебя просто переведут.  
Мальчик испуганно взглянул на отца.  
\- Я не желаю, чтобы этот… - Ёнг Ран не могла подобрать слова, - не хочу, чтобы он жил в этом доме. Он позор семьи. И как вы можете такое терпеть?! Будь это мой сын, я бы от него отказалась. А вы…  
\- Это не твой сын, - перебил ее Чжун Хо. – И нам решать, что делать дальше. – Он повернулся к Мину и продолжил. – Ты будешь учиться в другом университете и чтобы такого не повторилось. Ты понял меня? Никаких скандалов. Попадешь хоть в один, тебя исключат, и тогда я не смогу ничем тебе помочь.  
Мин только кивнул.


	4. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 27.10.2008

Выйдя из автобуса, Чанг Мин первым делом осмотрелся. Автобусная остановка находилась недалеко от ворот университета. Чуть дальше - маленькие магазинчики. Окружающая обстановка показалась ему достаточно скучной. Но это лучше чем то, что могло бы его ожидать.  
У ворот он увидел парня, тот, заметив Мина, помахал рукой, подзывая к себе.  
\- Привет. Ты новенький? Чанг Мин? – улыбнувшись, спросил парень.  
Этот парень определенно понравился Мину. Он любил людей с открытой и доброй улыбкой. Он был уверен в том, что такие люди не способны на обман. Чанг Мин слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Прости, что отвлекаю от занятий, - тихо сказал он.  
Ведь перевели его в середине года, да и к тому же приехал он в самый разгар учебного дня.  
\- Ничего, - рассмеялся парень, - у меня всё равно сейчас скучная лекция, и к тому же я что-то в духе главного по общежитию, в котором ты будешь жить. Я покажу тебе твою комнату и заодно расскажу, что к чему. Твои вещи уже привезли, они уже в комнате. Кстати, я - Канг У, - затараторил парень. – Всё случилось так быстро и сумбурно, что я даже не смог подготовиться.  
Мин удивленно посмотрел на Канг У. Тот рассмеялся и продолжил.  
\- Я имею в виду твою комнату. Понимаешь, мы распределяем жилье еще в феврале, так что все комнаты первокурсников заняты. Тебя пришлось подселить к третьекурснику, - он немного поморщился. – Но ты не волнуйся, он там редко бывает. К тому же, как появится другая комната, тебя переселят туда.  
\- А чт…  
\- Да не волнуйся ты, говорю же, всё будет хорошо, - перебил его Канг У.  
Он как-то нервно повел плечами и, схватив рюкзак Мина, быстро направился в сторону зданий.  
\- Для начала я покажу тебе комнату, кинешь рюкзак, а потом я покажу тебе учебный корпус и всё остальное. Это наш университет, - он махнул рукой в сторону огромного здания справа. Четырехэтажное здание серого цвета как будто раскинуло в стороны щупальцами корпуса.  
\- Мрачновато, - пробубнил Мин. Но поделать он уже ничего не мог, так как с начала этой недели он уже был учеником этого университета. Территория была огромной. Мин осмотрелся, но никого вокруг не было.  
\- Почему так тихо? – спросил он у своего сопровождающего.  
\- Пара уже началась.  
\- И никто не прогуливает? – удивился Мин.  
\- Конечно, прогуливают, но стараются держаться подальше от учебного корпуса. Если застукают, то ничего хорошего это не сулит. Ну, конечно же, если есть официальное разрешение, то всё нормально. Только вот его очень сложно получить.  
Они проходили мимо спортивной площадки. Поле для игры в футбол, поле для игры в баскетбол, беговые дорожки, небольшой теннисный корт. Всё выглядело чистым и свежим, как будто университет открылся только вчера. В общем и целом спортивная площадка оставляла приятные ощущения. Только вот Мин был не очень спортивным, поэтому всё это не вызывало у него никаких эмоций.  
\- Это библиотека, а так же здесь находятся различные клубы.  
Парень показал на здание, находившееся за спортивной площадкой.  
\- А если пойти по той дорожке, - он указал на небольшую дорожку, усланную серым гравием, - можно прийти в женское общежитие. Хочу предупредить сразу, парней туда не пускают. Ни под каким предлогом. Нам сюда, - он улыбнулся и свернул на похожую дорожку, находившуюся в тени деревьев.  
Чанг Мину очень понравилась территория университета. За исключением серых зданий учебного корпуса и библиотеки, вокруг было очень много зелени. Маленькие аллеи с опрятными скамеечками, небольшие лужайки с подстриженным газоном - всё это подняло мальчику настроение. А возможно виной этому была хорошая погода. Было очень тепло, и вот уже несколько дней светило солнце.  
Чанг Мин продолжал вертеть головой, с любопытством рассматривая окрестности университета. Неподалеку на небольшой полянке он увидел лежащего парня. Канг У что-то тараторил, но Мин остановился и издалека стал рассматривать того человека. Глава общежития, заметив, что Мин совсем его не слушает, притормозил и посмотрел на него. Он проследил взглядом, куда тот смотрит и внезапно напрягся.  
\- Слушай, Чанг Мин, иди по этой дорожке и никуда не сворачивай. Дорожка упрется в наше общежитие. Я тебя догоню, - сказав это Канг У ринулся к лежавшему на траве парню.  
\- Постой! Мой рюкзак… - но Канг У уже его не слышал.  
Он уже стоял над парнем и что-то тому говорил. Но, казалось, того это совершенно не беспокоило. Постояв еще немного и посмотрев на тщетные попытки Канг У привлечь к себе внимание, Мин решил всё же последовать совету хёнга и пошел в сторону общежития.  
Через пару минут Мин стоял перед таким же серым зданием, что и сам университет. Общежитие,правда, немного уступало университету в размерах. Позади послышались шаги. Мин резко обернулся. Это был Канг У. По его хмурому лицу можно было понять, что он зол. Чанг Мин немного испугался такой перемене в парне.  
\- Ну вот и общежитие. Здесь ты будешь жить на протяжении четырех лет. Так что привыкай. – Канг У попытался улыбнуться, но вышло у него это плохо.  
\- А кто это был?  
\- Об этом мы поговорим потом. Идем.  
Внутри общежитие разительно отличалось от оболочки. Внутри было светло и чисто. Так как будто тут не так давно сделали ремонт.  
\- Здесь пять этажей. На каждом этаже есть небольшая кухня, душ и туалет. Обычно студенты питаются в столовой в учебном корпусе, так что на кухне редко кто появляется. Комнаты на двоих. Две кровати, два стола, один шкаф. Ты живешь на третьем этаже, - сказал Канг У, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Я живу на первом, комната 103, так что, если что-то потребуется, обращайся. Кстати, нумерация комнат тут дикая, так что не стесняйся, спрашивай у других учеников.  
Пройдя немного по коридору, они оказались перед дверью в комнату под номером 314.  
\- Вот мы и на месте.  
Чанг Мин улыбнувшись и поблагодарив Канг У, зашел в комнату. В комнате царил идеальный порядок. «Как будто здесь никто и не живет.» Две кровати стояли по две стороны комнаты, рядом с окном два письменных стола, рядом с дверью шкаф. Как и говорил Канг У, вещи Мина уже доставили. Коробки стояли посреди комнаты. Вещей Мин с собой взял не очень много, поэтому разбор коробок можно было отложить на вечер. Ради любопытства он заглянул в шкаф. Там были вещи его соседа. Но слишком мало для того, кто живет в этой комнате уже третий год.  
Выйдя из комнаты Чанг Мин обнаружил, что Канг У ждет его.  
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе учебный корпус.  
Рядом со зданием университета Мин чувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным. Возможно, архитекторы так и задумывали, но все эти ощущения отбивали желание учиться в этом здании.  
\- Не волнуйся, скоро привыкнешь. Мне тоже первое время было не по себе.  
Послышался звонок, и внезапно из здания повалили ученики, как муравьи, разбредавшиеся из муравейника по своим муравьиным делам.  
\- Пойдем, - и Канг У повел Мина в здание.  
Люди вокруг суетились, расходились кто куда. Девчонки стайками, тихо хихикая, бежали в сторону спортивной площадки, чтобы посмотреть, как парни играют в баскетбол. Парни же в свою очередь торопились туда же, чтобы произвести впечатление на девчонок.  
\- Здесь мы возьмем твое расписание, - Канг У нырнул в кабинет с громогласной табличкой «секретариат», Мин последовал за ним.  
За небольшим столом, заваленным бумагами, сидела миловидная женщина.  
\- Здравствуйте, госпожа Ю, - улыбнулся парень женщине. – Это наш новый ученик Шим Чанг Мин. Вы не могли бы дать ему расписание занятий?  
Ю подняла глаза и посмотрела на мальчиков. Изучив глазами Мина, она приподняла бровь.  
\- А ты уверен, что это он? – спросила она у Канг У.  
Чанг Мин даже открыл рот от удивления.  
\- Это… я, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Ой, извини, - женщина немного покраснела. – Просто… по виду тебе лет шестнадцать, вот я и засомневалась. Директор никому не дал взглянуть на твое дело, так что мы и не знаем как ты выглядишь, – посетовала женщина, передавая мальчику бумаги.- Здесь твое расписание, а так же список клубов и мероприятий на этот год. Ты можешь выбрать себе клуб, только не забудь зайти ко мне, чтобы я внесла тебя в списки.  
Мин скользнул взглядом по списку клубов и, увидев знакомые слова, сказал:  
\- Я хочу записаться в художественный клуб.  
\- Так быстро решил?- улыбнулась женщина. – Любишь рисовать?  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

После того как с документами было покончено, Канг У продолжил показывать университет Мину.  
\- Здесь у нас столовая, - сказал Канг У, стоя на пороге огромного помещения. – Столовая работает только в учебную часть года. В западном крыле есть кафетерий, он работает даже во время каникул. Пойдем, я покажу тебе библиотеку и где находится твой клуб. У меня скоро начнется полезная лекция, так что мне придется тебя оставить. Да и тебе стоило бы уже вливаться в учебу.  
В библиотеке было тихо, как и обычно бывает в таких местах. Мину нравились библиотеки за тишину и спокойствие. Как будто жизнь здесь шла по-другому. Размерено.  
\- Пойдем. Твой клуб на третьем этаже, я познакомлю тебя с куратором клуба, - Канг У чуть ли не за руку потащил Мина из библиотеки.  
Нэ Санг, куратор художественного клуба, оказался интересным парнем. Они с Мином так разговорились, что Канг У пришлось их оставить, чтобы не опоздать на свою важную лекцию. Помещение клубу досталось хорошее, большое и светлое. Мину очень понравилось то, что там были большие окна. Он подошел к одному из них. Вид из окна был изумительный. Было видно всю спортивную площадку, а так же небольшую лужайку неподалеку. На баскетбольной площадке кто-то в одиночестве кидал мяч.  
\- А… кто это? Ведь пара началась уже давно. – Мин не мог оторвать взгляд от отточенных движений парня.  
\- Ааа… это… как бы тебе сказать… местный хулиган. Хотя хулиганом его сложно назвать. Дерется, портит имущество в университете. Девчонки любят его, а парни ненавидят. А он… он, кажется, ненавидит и презирает всех вокруг. А еще его дружки… В общем я бы тебе советовал держаться от него как можно дальше. Я слышал, что его несколько раз арестовывали. И что его банда правит в этом районе. Мерзкий типчик, - Нэ Санг передернул плечами.  
\- А почему его еще не выгнали?  
\- Я думаю, даже директор его боится. Его здесь все боятся. Он сначала бьет, а потом разговаривает.  
Мин поежился и дал себе обещание избегать этого парня.

Чжэ сидел в кабинете директора. Тот что-то говорил, но парень его совсем не слушал.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! Ты меня слушаешь?!  
\- Конечно, - соврал он.  
\- Что я только что говорил?  
\- Думаю как обычно «ты позор нашего университета бла-бла-бла, гнать тебя бла-бла-бла, сколько это может продолжаться бла-бла-бла, когда ты возьмешься за ум» и тому подобное. Угадал? – Чжэ откровенно издевался над директором Паком.  
\- Примерно. Я просто никак не могу понять, почему ты всё это делаешь? Любой психолог скажет, что так ты пытаешься привлечь внимание. Но нет. Что еще тебе нужно, чтобы ты успокоился?  
\- Сказать по правде, меня утомил этот разговор, - он демонстративно зевнул.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, на прошлой неделе: выбито стекло в кабинете биологии, в кабинете химии сломан стол, в кабинете экономики… мне даже страшно говорить о том в каком он был виде после твоего посещения. На этой неделе: драка, драка, порча имущества. Ты, подонок, испоганил мою машину!  
\- Эй! Чего обзываешься? Всё легко объяснимо. Кабинет биологии - играли в мяч. Кабинет химии - уже не помню, но кажется, в этом кабинете кто-то схватил. И возможно об этот стол. Твоя машина? Ты поставил ее не туда, мешала. Купишь новую.  
Чжэ любил такие беседы, потому что они хоть как-то разбавляли скучные будни. Директор Пак не мог его выгнать, даже если очень захотел бы. Чжэ был хитрее и, прежде чем поступать в этот университет, узнал побольше о его директоре. Он знал, что Пак замешан в отмывании денег, а так же в подпольном игорном бизнесе. К тому же, он знал о маленьких слабостях директора. И после первой драки, когда его вызвали на ковер, Чжэ сразу предложил выгодное сотрудничество. Всё просто, его не достают с учебой, а он держит язык за зубами.  
\- Я бы тебя вышвырнул! – разорялся директор.  
\- Кстати, забыл сказать. У Мышки новая работница, - с усмешкой произнес Чжэ.  
Директор замолчал на мгновение.  
\- Сукин сын! – он заходил по кабинету из угла в угол. Затем остановился, приняв нужное для себя решение. – Устроишь на сегодня? И я забуду о том, что ты сделал с моей машиной.  
\- Посмотрим, - ухмыльнулся он, попутно доставая сигарету.  
\- Здесь не курят!  
\- А я уже уходил, - сказал Чжэ и без позволения покинул кабинет.  
Директор еще кричал какие-то ругательства ему вслед, но Чжэ уже ничего не слышал.

Чанг Мин сидел на полу и разбирал коробки, стоявшие рядом. Все его мысли были забиты новым местом, новыми людьми, новыми событиями.  
Он не любил что-то менять в своей жизни. Он боялся что-то менять. Однажды он уже решился изменить что-то, сделать то, что решил для себя сам. И в итоге он оказался здесь.  
С одной стороны, он был рад, что так всё получилось. Университет ему понравился, и люди, с которым он успел познакомиться, тоже вызывали положительные эмоции. С другой стороны, тот скандал всё еще висел камнем у него на душе. Мин твердо решил для себя, что больше он не подведет никого. Никаких влюбленностей в учителей, никаких скандалов.  
Он был даже рад, что сосед не будет часто показываться. У него появилась возможность побыть одному и подумать. Подумать о настоящем. Подумать о своем будущем.  
Повесив последнюю рубашку в шкаф и придирчиво осмотрев аккуратно разложенные вещи, он лег спать.

Ночь только начиналась, а настроения уже не было. Чжэ Чжунг, злобно взглянув на охранника закрытого клуба «Мышка», прошел в зал. Охранник даже не стал его останавливать, так как Чжэ частенько бывал в этом клубе. Чжэ уселся за барную стойку и кивнул бармену.  
Клуб «Мышка» был достаточно злачным местом. Здесь продавались проститутки на любой вкус. Владелицей этого клуба была китаянка Чен Хао. Выглядела она на двадцать, хотя Чжэ знал, что ей уже под сорок. Пластическая хирургия доказала, что и в тридцать шесть можно выглядеть на двадцать. Из-за этого Чжэ никогда не называл Чен по имени, он звал ее Мышка.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Чжанг Су, протягивая стакан Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Су уже давно работал барменом в этом заведении. Сколько Чжэ его знал, тот всё время работал там. Сначала помощником бармена, а потом и сам стал барменом, когда старик Ли ушел на покой.  
\- Звонил Тощий, сказал, что Тыкву побили.  
Чжанг Су поморщился. Он не любил, когда Чжэ давал прозвища ребятам из его компании. Но его уже было не изменить. Чжэ даже не затруднял себя запоминанием имен. Тощим он прозвал одного парня за то, что тот был самым высоким и худым. А Тыква… Тыква полностью подходил под свое прозвище. Тыква был достаточно толстым и сильным. Но даже он не стал возражать, когда Чжэ начал называть его Тыквой, хотя в два счета мог переломать ему кости.  
\- Кто?  
\- Он не знает.  
\- Как?  
\- Да я и сам бы хотел знать. Это ж сколько человек нужно было притащить с собой, чтобы Тыкву вырубить.  
Чжэ отхлебнул из стакана и скривился.  
\- Это что за дерьмо ты мне налил?!  
\- Это мой новый коктейль, - улыбнулся Чжанг Су. Он любил экспериментировать с напитками и обычно в первую очередь давал это попробовать Чжэ.  
\- Блядь, Су! Я не просил нового дерьма. Я просил как обычно!  
\- Ну что ты такой злой? – промурлыкал голос над его ухом.  
\- Привет, Мышка, - Чжэ все еще недовольно смотрел на Чжанг Су.  
\- Милый, ты только посмотри, какие я себе губки сделала, - она повернула его к себе и сделала чмокающее движение губами.  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - поморщился он.  
\- Фу, какой ты бука! – Чен состроила недовольную гримасу.  
\- Ты лучше скажи, ты выполнила мою просьбу?  
Чен не ответила, а только указала рукой на дальний угол зала. За столиком сидел директор Пак в обществе нового транссексуала Мышки. Этим маленьким секретом директора Чжэ любил пользоваться. Кто будет терпеть на посту директора достаточно крупного университета старого извращенца. Пак держался за свое место, поэтому вел себя с Чжэ очень осторожно.  
\- Отлично. Я пойду к тебе.  
Чжэ часто пользовался кабинетом Мышки для того чтобы побыть одному и подумать в тишине. Чен хорошо поработала над своим кабинетом. Полная звукоизоляция, мониторы на всю стену, удобное кожаное кресло.  
\- И, Су, налей мне хотя бы пива.  
\- Лучше не мешать ту смесь с пивом, - настоятельно рекомендовал Чжанг Су.  
\- Отвали.  
Не дождавшись пива, Чжэ ушел в кабинет Чен.

Дни шли за днями, Мину всё больше и больше нравился этот университет. Нравился за его большую территорию. Всегда можно было найти уединенное местечко, где можно было почитать или порисовать в свободное время.  
В один из таких дней Мин сидел на небольшой полянке и рисовал. Он согласился участвовать в конкурсе художественного клуба. Но как он ни бился, что только не передумал, но идей у него никаких не было. Точнее были, но все эскизы получались безликими и совершенно без эмоций. А такое вряд ли понравится комиссии. Отложив в сторону очередной эскиз и закусив кончик карандаша, Мин задумался о том, что вызывает у него больше всего эмоций.  
\- Привет, - раздался рядом с ним приятный голос.  
Чанг Мин поднял голову и встретился взглядом с каким-то парнем.  
\- П-привет, - Мин был немного ошарашен. Не из-за того что этот парень его напугал. Просто он так погрузился в свои мысли, что теперь с трудом понимал, что сейчас происходит.  
\- Извини, я тебя напугал, - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Ничего, я просто задумался, - дружелюбно сказал Мин.  
\- Что ты рисуешь? Я часто вижу, как ты рисуешь.  
\- Ааа… это? Я готовлюсь к конкурсу. Он будет в декабре, перед рождеством.  
\- Хорошо получается.  
\- Да нет, - смутился Чанг Мин. – Не очень. Точнее получается, но не совсем то, что я хочу.  
\- Кстати я Пак Чон Хи, - парень протянул руку.  
\- Я Шим Чанг Мин, - он улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку.  
Чон Хи стал часто приходить на эту поляну, и они с Мином подолгу разговаривали. Чон Хи был красивым, спортивным парнем, и поговорить с ним было приятно. Мин не видел ни одного недостатка в Чон Хи. Только достоинства. Казалось, Чон Хи понимает его во всем. Сам того не осознавая, Мин влюбился в него. Обнаружив это, он испугался. «Никто не должен об этом узнать. Нужно прекратить с ним видеться.» Но он не смог отказаться от встреч.  
Голова шла кругом от ощущений и мыслей. Мин решил написать письмо, где расскажет о своих чувствах. Просто излить мучавшие его мысли на бумагу и никогда не показывать его адресату.  
Он написал. Написал всё, что чувствовал. Не думая ни о чем, он положил письмо рядом с ноутбуком. Целый месяц он жил один и уже привык к этому.

Его разбудил грохот открывшейся двери и сдавленный женский смех.  
\- Тихо, перебудишь соседей, - послышался шепот.  
Мин спросонья не понимал, что происходит. Сдавленные смешки, шорох одежды, скрип кровати. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. И тут его сон как рукой сняло. Фонарь на улице освещал соседнюю кровать. На ней было двое. Парень и девушка. Он видел, как руки парня скользят по обнаженному телу девушки. Он понял, что сейчас будет. Мин был растерян. Он не знал, что делать. Притвориться спящим или всё же намекнуть на свое присутствие? Первый вариант ему не нравился, потому что он не хотел быть свидетелем того, что должно было произойти. Второй вариант так же был не очень хорош. Мин представил себе, как он, допустим, кашлянет, и какая реакция проследует от парня. Пока он думал, что делать, с другой стороны комнаты послышались тихие стоны. «Теперь хочешь не хочешь, а придется притворяться спящим.» - подумал Мин и зажмурил глаза.  
Как он ни старался отвлечься от звуков, у него ничего не получалось. А еще и любопытство свербело в нем, как назойливый комар над ухом. Он приоткрыл один глаз. И через секунду он уже не мог оторвать взгляд от происходящего. В серебристо-белом свете фонаря он увидел этого парня. Рельефные мышцы рук, напряженная спина, покрытая мелкими бусинками пота. Лица было не видно, но Мин мог себе представить, как подрагивают его полуприкрытые ресницы. Он видел всё. Казалось, он мог рассмотреть всё. Каждую часть тела. Гладкую кожу, напряженные мышцы. А остальное дорисовывало его воображение.  
Чанг Мин с головой спрятался под одеяло, пытаясь остановить игру воображения. Но образы не покидали его голову. Даже в темноте одеяла он как будто видел, как двигается парень. Как он закусывает губу, как капелька пота извилистой дорожкой прочерчивает свой рисунок на его спине, как руки скользят, лаская.  
Под одеялом было нестерпимо жарко. И Мин понимал, что жар этот не из-за того, что одеяло теплое. А из-за того, что рисовало ему воображение. «Да что со мной?! Я его даже не знаю. Ни разу не видел. А тут бах… и… Что же мне делать?» Мин боялся даже пошевелиться. Если парень застукает его прямо сейчас, то это неизбежно приведет к плохим последствиям.  
Дыхание стало частым, а стоны громче. Мин немного высунулся из-под одеяла. Движения парня стали резче, сильнее. Мин закусил губу, не в силах отвернуться или закрыть глаза. Он видел, как напряглось всё его тело. Видел еще несколько движений уже тише, спокойнее. Парень упал рядом с девушкой. Она протянула к нему руки, чтобы обнять, но он откинул их.  
\- Теперь выметайся, - послышался холодный голос парня.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я сказал, проваливай. И не ори так.  
Девушка вскочила с кровати, быстро оделась и, кинув на прощание «Подонок!», вышла из комнаты.  
Мин снова юркнул под одеяло, испугавшись того, что парень мог его заметить. Он не видел, как парень задумчиво сощурился, глядя на Мина, прикрытого одеялом.

Звук будильника резанул по ушам Мина. Он медленно открыл глаза, голова болела как после похмелья, глаза слезились. Чанг Мин не выспался. После ухода девушки, он еще долго не мог заснуть. И винил он в этом разбушевавшиеся гормоны.  
Он с трудом вырвал себя из кровати. Взглянув на соседнюю кровать, он увидел, что его сосед уже ушел. Вздохнув с облегчением, Чанг Мин отправился в душ.

\- У меня в комнате какой-то парень, и я об этом не знаю?! – Чжэ был вне себя от злости. – Канг У, какого чёрта?! Мы же с тобой договорились.  
\- Чжэ, это временно. Потом, когда найдется комната, я его отселю. Послушай, это не твой дом и не твой университет. Скажи спасибо, что за все три года никого не подселяли.  
Чжэ Чжунг от злости ударил кулаком по шкафчику, рядом с которым стоял Канг У.  
\- Спасибо, - свирепо прошипел он. – Что хоть за парень?  
\- Первокурсник. Шим Чанг Мин. Ты его не обижай. Он парень спокойный. Он не доставит тебе неудобств.  
«Конечно. Ведь это я доставлю ему множество неудобств.»  
Чжэ вернулся в комнату. Мальчишка уже куда-то смылся. Чжэ сел за его стол и принялся рассматривать то, что лежало на нем. Его взгляд привлекло письмо. Он взял его в руки и бесцеремонно принялся читать.  
\- Любовное… да еще и парню, - Чжэ чуть не рассмеялся.

Душ немного ободрил Чанг Мина. «Надеюсь, он ушел надолго.» Мину жутко не хотелось возвращаться в комнату. Он просто боялся зайти туда и увидеть этого парня. Как себя с ним вести, как разговаривать, как смотреть ему в глаза. Он не знал. Постояв немного перед дверью, Мин открыл ее. То, что он увидел, заставило его сердце остановиться. Его сосед, тот самый вчерашний парень, сидел за его столом и читал его письмо, адресованное другому. Он попытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки. «Нет. Как он мог?.. Это же не его… не его стол… не его место…» Чанг Мину было страшно. Страшно от того, что могло произойти дальше. Он медленно, как во сне, закрыл за собой дверь, подошел к шкафу и открыл дверцу. «Что же теперь делать?» он взглянул на свое испуганное отражение в зеркале и тут же заметил, что этот парень стоит позади него.  
\- Какое романтичное письмо, я даже прослезился под конец.  
Он стоял совсем рядом. Так близко, что через футболку Мин ощущал тепло его тела.  
\- Кстати, тебе понравилось вчерашнее представление? – вкрадчиво спросил он, обхватив мальчика за талию.  
«Он всё знает! Он знает, что я не спал… что я всё видел…» Мину стало не по себе. Он потупил взгляд, но вместо привычного рассматривания своих носков, он остановил взгляд на руках этого парня.  
\- Если тебе понравилось, могу повторить, - прошептал он ему на ухо.  
Совсем близко. Так близко, что горячее дыхание заставило мурашки пробежать по спине.  
\- Или лучше привести парня? – его губы почти касались уха Мина.  
Он вспомнил вчерашнее. То, как эти губы целовали ту девушку. Как эти руки ласкали ее тело. Возбуждение жаром разливалось по телу.  
\- Или на этом месте хочешь оказаться ты?  
Его пальцы скользнули под футболку Мина, поглаживая кожу над поясом его джинсов. Руки касались слишком нежно для такого тона. Мин закусил губу, чтобы случайно не выдать то, что он чувствовал. То, как он утонул в ощущениях.  
\- Мне кажется или последний вариант пришелся тебе по душе?  
Одна его рука всё еще придерживала мальчика, а вторая скользнула под пояс его джинсов, преодолевая последнюю преграду, трусы.  
\- Н-не надо… - слабо прошептал Мин, чувствуя его руку. Каждое движение, доставляло всё больше и больше удовольствия.  
\- Да? – в его голосе послышалась усмешка. Губы касались шеи Мина, заставляя его стонать. – А мне кажется, тебе нравится.  
Руки ласкали так тягуче нежно, что Мин потерял контроль над своим телом и разумом. Он уже стонал в голос, пальцами цепляясь за плечи парня.  
\- Тебе понравилось смотреть. Ты отдрочил в душе, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь?  
Еще несколько толчков и Мин буквально обмяк в его руках. Он с трудом понимал, что происходит. И как вообще это произошло.  
Парень повернул Мина лицом к себе.  
\- Я был глубоко задет тем, что ты подглядывал за мной. Я, можно так сказать, обижен. Очень, - он усмехнулся, недобро глядя на мальчика. – Есть предложение. Я забуду об этом, а ты будешь моим… хмммм… щенком. Ты знаешь, в детстве я всё время хотел завести щенка, но родители были против. И это нанесло глубокую травму моей неокрепшей психике. – Чжэ с трудом сдерживался от того чтобы не рассмеяться в голос от того бреда, который он нес. – Поэтому… да, ты будешь моим щенком. Откажешься, тебя ждет веселая жизнь с шушуканьем за твоей спиной, тыканьем в тебя пальцем со словами «Извращенец!» А! И еще. Я могу передать это письмо адресату.  
\- Н-нет… не надо… - Мин понял, во что втянул его этот парень с холодными как сталь глазами.  
\- Я так и знал, - усмехнулся он. – Подумай. Как решишь, чего ты хочешь, ищи меня на спортивной площадке.  
Парень развернулся и подошел к двери.  
\- Кстати, твоего хозяина зовут Чжэ Чжунг, - кинул он через плечо.  
Мин бессильно сполз на пол. «Мир сошел с ума. Все сошли с ума. В первую очередь этот парень.» Он обхватил голову руками. «Что же мне теперь делать?»

В коридоре Канг У столкнулся с Чжэ.  
\- Кстати, парень действительно хороший. Пожалуй, не отселяй его, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ. – Мне кажется, мы с ним поладим.  
Канг У понял, что что-то тут не чисто. Он кинулся в сторону комнаты 314.

Чанг Мин лежал на кровати, с головой закрывшись одеялом. Ему было стыдно. Так стыдно, что он даже не мог носу высунуть. Он услышал стук в дверь и обеспокоенный голос Канг У.  
\- Чанг Мин, ты в порядке?  
«Что я натворил?»  
\- Чанг Мин, ответь! Что с тобой?  
«Если он расскажет… если он покажет письмо…»  
\- Я в порядке, - глухо сказал Мин.  
\- Ты уверен? Он тебя побил? Что он с тобой сделал?  
Мин покраснел, вспомнив, что именно Чжэ с ним сделал.  
\- Всё… всё хорошо. Я приду… скоро.  
Ему хотелось лишь одного. Провалиться под землю от стыда и от злости на себя.


	5. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 07.12.2008

Весь день Мину не давали покоя слова Чжэ. Раз за разом он обдумывал то, что случилось. «Как такое произошло? Почему он так поступил со мной?» Но как ни крути, если Мин откажется, его ждет грандиозный скандал. Если бы не письмо, он бы еще пережил издевательства однокурсников. Но письмо… Если оно попадет в руки к Чон Хи, то что он подумает? Как он будет смотреть на Мина? «Что же мне делать?» Ответ напрашивался сам собой, но Чанг Мин отметал его в поисках какого-нибудь компромисса.  
За обедом ему кусок не лез в горло. Он косился на проходящих мимо людей так, как будто они уже всё знают.  
«А вдруг он уже всё всем рассказал?» Он осмотрелся. Всё вокруг было как обычно. «Это кажется. Во мне разыгралась паранойя.»  
Но Мин понимал, что чем дольше он тянет с ответом, тем больше риск того что все об этом узнают. И тем больше риск вылететь из университета. Он вспомнил слова отца. Он не хотел разочаровывать отца и расстраивать мать.  
Он смирился с единственным возможным решением. И теперь только молился только о том, чтобы время двигалось как можно медленнее.

Около спортивной площадки стояли трибуны для болельщиков. Как Мин узнал от Канг У здесь часто проводились соревнования.  
Он осмотрелся и увидел его на трибуне около баскетбольной площадки. Рядом с ним было еще несколько человек. Все они смотрели, как занимаются парни из баскетбольного клуба, чьи занятия не так давно начались. Чжэ Чжунг лежал на одной из скамеек, и казалось его, совсем не интересует происходящее.  
Еле передвигая ногами, Мин подошел к компании.  
\- Эй, мелкий, ты что тут забыл? – спросил у него один из парней. И в ту же минуту внимание всех переключилось на него.  
\- Тут не детский сад. Иди-ка ты отсюда пока не схлопотал, - засмеялся кто-то.  
\- А может быть он хочет с нами поиграть. – На Мина смотрел парень с бритой головой.  
\- Да и правда!  
\- Иди сюда, малыш, мы с тобой поиграем.  
\- Молчать! – рявкнул Чжэ. Все моментально заткнулись.  
Мин посмотрел на него. Тот даже не шелохнулся. Он так и лежал на скамейке с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Я слушаю тебя, - тихо сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Мы… мы можем поговорить наедине? – робко спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Говори. Здесь все свои.  
\- Я… я согласен.  
\- Вот и отлично.  
Чжэ уселся и странно улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Мина пробежали мурашки. Эта улыбка не обещала ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты отдашь мне его? – он почти умоляюще смотрел на парня.  
\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
\- Я даю тебе обещание. Я не нарушу договор. Просто верни мне его. Пожалуйста, - почти прошептал мальчик.  
\- Доверяй, но проверяй. Отдам. Потом. Может быть, - засмеялся Чжэ Чжунг. – Кстати, ребята, познакомьтесь, это мой щенок. - Он самодовольно улыбнулся. – Чанг Мин.  
Казалось, что новость всех ошарашила. Парни с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрели на Чжэ.  
\- А теперь ты свободен, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он.  
\- Знаешь, это слишком даже для тебя, – сказал Чжанг Су, когда мальчик ушел.  
\- Тебя это не касается.  
\- Ты его шантажируешь чем-то?  
\- Су, мне кажется, или ты забыл утром помыть уши? Я сказал, это не твое дело.  
\- Чжэ! Я знаю тебя, и достаточно давно. Я не верю что ты…  
\- Я получу то, чего хочу. А сейчас мне хочется развлечься.  
\- Возьми проститутку! – почти выкрикнул Чжанг Су.  
\- Отвали, - Чжэ вскочил со скамейки и подошел вплотную к другу. – Это будет весело. Ты бы видел, как он смущается, как он безуспешно борется с собой. Просто прими его как нового члена нашей компании, - прошептал Чжэ.  
Чжанг Су понимал, если Чжэ Чжунг вбил себе что-то в голову, то спорить с ним бесполезно.  
\- Господа, на этом я вас покину, а то шумно как-то у вас тут. Даже не выспаться, - Чжэ чинно раскланялся и покинул шокированных друзей.  
\- Мне кажется, он перегибает палку, - сказал Хён У.  
\- У него на всё есть свои причины, которые могут быть непонятны нам. В любом случае, он не зверь, и мальчику ничего плохого он не сделает.

Чанг Мин вырвал очередной лист из альбома. Он злился. Злился на себя, злился на Чжэ, злился на весь мир целиком. Это был позор. То, как Чжэ назвал его щенком при всех. «Наедине я еще могу простить, но зачем же при всех? Что он за человек?»  
\- Привет, - Мин чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. Рядом с ним сидел Чон Хи.  
«Когда он успел? Я даже и не заметил.»  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся он парню.  
\- Опять не получается? – Чон Хи взял в руки один из листков валявшихся вокруг Мина.  
\- Всё никак не могу определиться.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - серьезно сказал Чон.  
Мин непонимающе хлопал глазами.  
\- Мы с друзьями собираемся в кино. Пойдем с нами.  
\- Но… - Мин с удовольствием пошел бы в кино вместе с ним, но от волнения не мог и слова сказать.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты согласен, - добро улыбнулся Чон Хи и продолжил: - Тогда через полчаса у ворот.  
Мин смог выдохнуть только после того, как парень ушел. Он так был рад, что был готов прыгать по этой полянке.

Чжэ был любопытен. И был он любопытен не из-за натуры, а ради своей же безопасности. Он предпочитал знать всё о тех, с кем общается. А раз уж мальчик теперь в их компании, то о нем стоило узнать побольше. Помимо того, что он любит парней. Но для начала нужно было выяснить, почему он так внезапно перевелся в их университет.  
Канг У собирался на свидание. Он вертелся перед зеркалом, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
\- Если ты оденешь эту рубашку и придешь таким надушенным, то она тебе не даст, - сказал Чжэ, усевшись на кровать Канг У.  
\- Как ты?.. Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя не учили стучать?  
\- Не-а. Но я тебе настоятельно советую не использовать столько парфюма.  
\- Что тебе надо? – Канг У уже с сомнением посмотрел в зеркало.  
\- Почему парнишка в середине года пришел учиться к нам?  
\- О, ты о Чанг Мине? Я не знаю.  
\- А кто знает?  
\- Ты правда думаешь что эта рубашка не подойдет?  
\- Если ответишь, то я тебе даже подскажу какую одеть. В этой ты как будто только что вернулся с Гавайев.  
\- Хорошо. Госпожа Ю не знает о нем ничего, так что к ней даже не ходи. Она говорила, что дело Мина директор никому не показывал. Я думаю, он хранит его где-то у себя в кабинете.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- О нет! Завтра что, конец света?  
Чжэ злобно глянул на парня.  
\- Это такая редкость - услышать от тебя спасибо. Неудивительно, что она вызывает такую реакцию.  
\- Одень черную футболку.  
\- Футболку?  
\- Бывают же такие идиоты, которые даже не могут пользоваться своими достоинствами. Одевай, и она тебе даст, не отходя от кассы, - кинул на прощание Чжэ.

Из двора было видно, что директор у себя в кабинете. Конечно, попроси у него Чжэ дело мальчика, Пак не даст ему. Чжэ Чжунг подошел к машине директора и кулаком двинул по стеклу. Не слишком сильно. Разбить у него всё равно не получилось бы, а вот ушибы лечить совсем не хотелось. Как и ожидалось, завопила сигнализация. Тихий писк. Пак выключил ее. Чжэ еще раз ударил, результат тот же. На третий раз он увидел, как директор вскочил со своего кресла и ринулся из кабинета. Не теряя ни минуты Чжэ подбежал к зданию и с легкостью, не без помощи водосточной трубы, забрался на второй этаж, где находился кабинет директора.  
Времени было мало. Он как коршун рыскал по столу и по ящикам. Но ничего не было. «Не успею,» - расстроился было он, но тут же наткнулся на запертый ящик. Взломать его не составляло труда.  
\- Только последний дурак будет доверять такому хлипкому замку.  
Открыв ящик, Чжэ обнаружил папки, фотографии и прочее, на его взгляд не нужное, барахло. На фотографиях были изображены транссексуалы. Чжэ слегка передернуло. «Вот извращенец, держать такое тут? У него действительно острая нехватка мозгов.»  
Наконец-то он нашел искомое. Он быстро просмотрел дело Мина и, узнав все необходимое для себя, положил папку на место.  
За дверью послышались шаги и ворчание директора. В доли секунд Чжэ сиганул в окно и при помощи старой доброй водосточной тубы оказался на земле.

Мин стоял у ворот, от волнения покусывая нижнюю губу. Чон Хи опаздывал. Но еще не настолько, чтобы решить, что он обманул. Чанг Мин от нечего делать осматривался по сторонам. Он увидел, как Канг У в сопровождении девушки покинул территорию университета. Сам не понимая от чего, Мин обрадовался. Он улыбался и смотрел вслед удаляющейся пары.  
\- Эй! – послышался голос Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин вздрогнул.  
\- Мелкий, сегодня вечером в парке. – Он указал на парк, находившийся неподалеку. – Понял?  
\- Но… но как? Он же большой…  
\- Найдешь, - он вскочил на мотоцикл и умчался прочь.  
«Если бы это сказал не он, я бы подумал, что меня зовут на свидание.» Мин тяжело вздохнул и заметил, что к нему приближаются Чон Хи и его друзья.  
\- Давно ждешь? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, не очень, - все мысли о Чжэ улетучились в сию же секунду.  
\- Это Донг Хо и Хэ Чжин. Ребята, это Чанг Мин.  
Обменявшись короткими рукопожатиями, они пошли на автобусную остановку, чтобы добраться до кинотеатра.

Чжэ необычайно повезло, что в том университете, где мальчишка учился до этого, был один его знакомый. Подъехав к воротам, он увидел, что Сэ Хён уже ждет его.  
\- Что-то срочное? – спросил он после того, как Чжэ припарковался.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво сказал Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ, мы не виделись сто лет, и тут ты звонишь и говоришь, что нужно встретиться. Это не спроста. Выкладывай.  
\- Давай может пойдем куда-нибудь.  
Сэ Хён кивнул в сторону небольшого кафе на противоположной стороне улицы.  
\- Говори, - сказал Сэ Хён, когда они сели за свободный столик.  
\- Шим Чанг Мин.  
\- Я его помню, шума наделал много. А почему ты им вдруг заинтересовался?  
\- У каждого свои причины. Почему он ушел из вашего университета?  
\- Он вляпался по самые уши. Точно никто ничего не знает. Поговаривают, что у него была какая-то интрижка с преподавателем. Их застукали, преподавателя выгнали, Чанг Мина тоже хотели. Но что-то случилось… Знаешь, всем запретили говорить о том инциденте. Точнее, тем, кто точно знал, что произошло. Поэтому слухов много, но в их правдивости нельзя быть уверенным. Моя версия более правдивая, лишь потому, что я в то время помогал секретарше с компьютером, и всё слышал.  
\- А какой он?  
\- Не знаю. Я бы сказал - незаметный. Тихий парень, никуда не лез. Нос не в свои дела не совал. Такое чувство, как будто он жил в своем мире.  
\- Как зовут преподавателя?  
\- Его зовут Ким Сонг Хун. У нас он преподавал литературу. Он живет в том же доме, что и я. Совсем недавно узнал.  
\- Ясно. Спасибо, что согласился встретиться.  
\- Но, Чжэ…  
Узнать, зачем всё это было нужно Чжэ, Сэ Хён не успел, потому что Чжэ пулей вылетел из кафе.

Чанг Мину уже давно не было так хорошо. После кино они все вместе пошли в кафе перекусить.  
\- Я слышал, ты живешь в одной комнате с Чжэ Чжунгом, - сказал Хэ Чжин. – Тебе не страшно?  
Мин чуть не подавился лимонадом, который он в это время отхлебнул.  
\- Нет, нормально. Он просто мой сосед, да и к тому же редко появляется.  
Мин молился, чтобы никто не заметил, как у него покраснели уши из-за того, что он врал. Он не любил врать, да и делал это очень плохо. Он считал, что лучше ничего не сказать, чем соврать. Мальчик не заметил, как Чон Хи отодвинул в сторону свой напиток и недовольно посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- О! Уже почти семь! Нам пора на тренировку. Если опоздаем, то придется опять бегать вокруг корта десять кругов. А я сегодня не настроен на пробежки, - сказал Донг Хо.  
\- А чем вы занимаетесь?  
\- Теннис, - ответил Чон Хи. – Приходи как-нибудь посмотреть. А если хочешь, мы можем научить тебя основам.  
\- С удовольствием, - загорелся Мин.  
Дорога до университета, как показалось Чанг Мину, была очень короткой. Да и время пролетело слишком быстро. Попрощавшись на остановке с Чон Хи и его друзьями, Мин вспомнил, что Чжэ сказал ему прийти в парк в семь. А времени было уже двадцать минут восьмого.  
При воспоминании о Чжэ, всё хорошее настроение Мина улетучилось. Он медленно побрел в сторону парка.  
На одной из темных тропинок он увидел бритоголового парня.  
\- Опаздываешь. Он там, у озера, - парень махнул рукой в сторону озера, спрятанного среди кустов, и пошел в другую сторону.  
«Кажется, этих парней не учили вежливости.» Мин скрывал, как мог, то омерзение, которое в нем вызывал Чжэ и его дружки. Он понимал, что друзья Чжэ Чжунга ни в чем не виноваты. Но ничего поделать с собой не мог.  
Пробравшись сквозь заросли кустов, Чанг Мин увидел его. Чжэ Чжунг сидел, облокотившись на дерево. Его глаза были закрыты, лицо спокойное. Как будто спит. Мин хотел еще немного посмотреть на неожиданную для него сторону Чжэ, но веточка под его ногой предательски хрустнула. Чжэ открыл глаза и, одарив тяжелым взглядом Мина, сказал:  
\- Ты опоздал. Какого черта? Я сказал в семь, значит в семь. Не забывай, кто твой хозяин.  
\- Прости, такого больше не повторится, - только и смог выдавить из себя Мин.  
\- Садись, - Чжэ указал на место рядом с собой.  
Чанг Мин нерешительно потоптался на месте и сел рядом.  
\- Не бойся, я тебя не съем.  
Чжэ схватил Мина за руку и притянул к себе. Мальчик на мгновение потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на колени Чжэ. Тот, не раздумывая, повернул его так, как ему было удобно и обнял. Мин напрягся. Он не знал, что ожидать от него.  
\- Не дергайся, - усмехнулся Чжэ.  
Мин был в таком положении, что ему пришлось положить голову на плечо Чжэ. Рука Чжэ взметнулась к голове Мина. И он почувствовал, как тот пальцами начал перебирать его волосы. Чанг Мин удивленно посмотрел на парня. Но Чжэ снова закрыл глаза и не обращал внимание на мальчика. Он просто поглаживал его по голове.  
Рука Мина лежала на груди Чжэ. Он чувствовал размеренное биение его сердца, спокойное дыхание. Всё это, в совокупности с теплом его тела и нежными прикосновениями, подействовало на Мина успокаивающе. Он закрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Чанг Мин проснулся от звука мобильного Чжэ.  
\- Да.  
Мин с трудом открыл глаза. Ему было так тепло и уютно, что он даже не сразу понял, что находится в объятьях Чжэ.  
\- Хорошо, договорились.  
Он с легкостью встал, поднимая за собой заспанного Мина.  
\- Иди в общежитие.  
Чанг Мин сонно потер глаза и спросил.  
\- А ты?  
Чжэ замер на мгновение. Он слишком привык к тому, что никто никогда не задает ему вопросов. Буквально на мгновение Чжэ показалось, что он растерялся. Тряхнув головой, он отогнал все мысли.  
\- Иди спать.  
Чжэ резко развернулся и пошел прочь. Мин смотрел ему вслед, не понимая, почему он задал этот вопрос. Почему ему было так тепло в руках этого жестокого парня, который без зазрения совести шантажировал его. Почему сейчас ему было спокойно, как никогда


	6. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 08.12.2008

За что Чжэ любил Сэ Хёна, так это за его болтливость. Точнее, за его умение сболтнуть лишнего. Так, не спрашивая, где живет этот Ким Сонг Хун, он узнал это от Хёна. А уж разыскать его было как два пальца об асфальт. Чжэ Чжунг знал, где живет Сэ Хён. После разговора он пришел в его дом, нашел домовладельца и, представившись учеником Сонг Хуна, узнал в какой квартире тот живет. К своему сожалению, он обнаружил, что его не было дома. Чжэ оставил записку с номером своего телефона, написав в ней какие-то бредни о срочности своего дела. Взрослые бывали порой очень предсказуемыми. Придя домой Сонг Хун узнал от домовладельца, что его разыскивал его ученик. А найдя записку с трогательными описаниями срочности дела, он просто не мог не позвонить.  
Звонок застал Чжэ у озера, пока он обдумывал происходящее в районе. Мальчик спал. Чжэ даже был немного удивлен тому, что Мин так быстро заснул у него на руках. На руках того человека, который угрожал ему и шантажировал.  
Чжэ Чжунга ни капли не смущало то, что преподаватель позвонил ему и пригласил к себе. Он быстро добрался до дома Сонг Хуна. Дверь ему открыл молодой парень.  
\- Ким Сонг Хун?  
\- Да, это я, - он был ошарашен. – А ты кто?  
Чжэ беспардонно осмотрел его. Молодой, можно сказать симпатичный, скорее всего сильный. Хотя Чжэ считал, что если этот парень скрытый извращенец и полезет к нему, он быстро его вырубит. И не таких вырубал.  
\- У меня к Вам несколько вопросов. Вы позволите войти?  
Сонг Хун отошел в строну, приглашая Чжэ в дом.  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Чжэ скинул кроссовки и бесцеремонно прошел в гостиную. Он уселся на диван, попутно осматриваясь вокруг.  
\- Маленькая квартирка. И как тебе тут живется? Я бы не смог. И душно у тебя, - Чжэ без зазрений совести перешел на «ты», чем шокировал Сонг Хуна.  
\- Мне вполне хватает. Ну и о чем ты хотел спросить?  
\- Расскажи мне об одном мальчике. Шим Чанг Мин.  
Сонг Хун напрягся.  
\- Выметайся, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- А если нет? – усмехнувшись, спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я вызову полицию.  
\- Валяй, - Чжэ вальяжно развалился на диване. – Я порву на себе маечку и скажу полиции, что ты пытался меня изнасиловать. Как тебе такой вариант? Как ты думаешь, кому эти идиоты больше поверят? Мальчику, которого они видят впервые, или мужику, у которого темное прошлое?  
Чжэ, конечно, немного привирал. Попади он в полицию, ищейки быстро поняли бы кто он. Но у парня на лице было написано «Мистер хороший парень», поэтому Чжэ был уверен в том, что Сонг Хун поведется на это.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал он и сел рядом с Чжэ. – Чанг Мин - хороший, добрый мальчик. Молчаливый. Друзей у него не было. Я знаю, что ему порой доставалось от старших, как в университете, так и в школе. Но он никогда не жаловался, как бы ему ни было плохо. Когда я его спрашивал, что случилось, он всегда опускал глаза и отмалчивался.  
Сонг Хун тяжело вздохнул и продолжил.  
\- Знаешь, я любил его. Возможно, часть меня всё еще любит его. Я знаю, что это неправильно, что это отвратительно, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. У него всегда был такой трогательный взор.  
\- Как у щенка, - задумчиво сказал Чжэ.  
\- Ну это слишком грубо. Но он такой же преданный и доверчивый, если уж сравнивать.  
\- И слабый.  
\- А что плохого в том, чтобы проявлять свою слабость? Хоть иногда?  
\- Нет, ничего.  
\- Ты знаешь, вы с ним чем-то похожи.  
Чжэ засмеялся в голос.  
\- В отличие от него я могу постоять за себя.  
\- Я не о физических данных. Я преподаватель, но и неплохой психолог. По должности положено. То, что он держит в себе, ты преобразовываешь в ненависть и злобу. И отыгрываешься на других. Я вижу это по твоим глазам. Вся эта злость всего лишь маска, которой ты прикрываешься. Ты такой же потерянный мальчик, как и он. Только он потерян в себе, а ты - в окружающем мире.  
\- Боже, какой бред ты несешь! - Чжэ вскочил с дивана и направился к выходу.  
\- Позаботься о нем, и он поможет тебе найти себя.

Чанг Мин открыл глаза. В комнату пробивались лучи раннего солнца. Он взглянул на соседнюю кровать. Чжэ не было. Мин вздохнул с облегчением. Это утро обещало быть спокойным.  
Жизнь продолжалась своим чередом. Близились каникулы, но вместе с ними и сессия. А так же время неумолимо отсчитывало дни до конкурса, а Мин так ничего и не придумал.  
После занятий он пошел на спортивную площадку вместо того чтобы пойти в художественный клуб. Он и сам не понимал, почему так поступил.  
Друзья Чжэ сидели на трибуне и что-то горячо обсуждали.  
\- Привет, - тихо сказал Мин.  
\- О, привет, мелкий, - сказал бритоголовый.  
\- Хён У, у мальчика есть имя.  
\- Хорошо, мамочка, - парень рассмеялся. – Привет, Чанг Мин. Ну что ты там встал? Мы тебя не съедим, садись, - он похлопал ладонью по скамейке рядом с собой.  
Мин кивнул и послушно присел рядом.  
\- Давай что ли знакомиться. Я Хён У, это наша мамочка - Чжанг Су, те парни - Чжин Хи и Бон Сынг. Бон больше известен как Тощий.  
Чанг Мин попытался улыбнуться всем.  
\- А что ты тут делаешь?  
Мин растерялся. Он не знал, что ответить.  
\- Ну что ты к парню пристал? - рассмеялся Чжин Хи. – Ты посмотри на него - неровен час его от страха кондрашка схватит.  
Сквозь общий смех послышался звонок, возвещавший о том, что занятия уже начались.  
\- Я на пару, что и тебе советую, - сказал Чжанг Су Мину.  
\- У меня уже закончились занятия.  
\- Везет, - протянул Су и поплелся в сторону учебного корпуса.  
\- А вы? – спросил Мин у оставшихся.  
\- У меня освобождение, а эти двое здесь не учатся.  
Мин удивленно посмотрел на парней, которые уже, ничего не замечая, резались в карты, устроившись неподалеку.  
\- Семейный совет, - рассмеялся Хён У.  
\- А разве Чжэ Чжунг…  
\- О! Он у нас самый непослушный. И советы семейные не любит. – Парень кивнул в сторону баскетбольной площадки, где Мин увидел одинокую фигуру в белой рубашке.  
\- Видишь, выспался и пришел.  
Мин смотрел, как Чжэ выбрал один из мячей и принялся кидать его в корзину.  
\- Почему вы не играете с ним?  
\- Его лучше сейчас не трогать. Он думает, - усмехнулся Хён У. – Ему думается лучше, когда он что-то делает. Знаешь, простые такие механические действия. Как-то раз я видел, как он на протяжении двух часов бросал смятую бумажку в стену. Он иногда бывает очень странным, так что ты не обижайся на него.  
Хён У на вид был достаточно устрашающим. Даже когда улыбался.  
\- Н-ничего.  
\- Эй, Мин, у тебя всё в порядке? – послышался голос Чон Хи.  
Чанг Мин обернулся и чуть не расплылся в глупой улыбке.  
\- Привет, всё хорошо.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не общался с такими отбросами, как эти, - он скривил лицо.  
\- Эй! Ты бы получше слова выбирал, а то так в зубы можно получить, - злобно сказал Хён У. Он было уже рванул в сторону Чон Хи, но почувствовал руку у себя на плече.  
\- Если тебе так претит общение с такими отбросами, как мы, зачем тогда притащил свою тощую задницу сюда?- тихо спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин обернулся. Он не заметил, как Чжэ подошел. Белая рубашка была расстегнута, открывая взору разгоряченное тело.  
\- Чанг Мин мой друг, я волнуюсь за него.  
Чжэ подошел почти вплотную к Чон Хи.  
\- Валил бы ты отсюда, а то не ровен час схватить от Хён У. И ты знаешь… Я даже не буду его останавливать. Я с удовольствием посмотрю как он испортит твое идеальное личико.  
Чжэ сжал кулак, но не успел ничего сделать, потому что Мин вцепился в его руку.  
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста. Чон Хи, со мной все хорошо. К тому же Чжэ Чжунг мой сосед, мы подружились.  
\- Да, у нас очень теплая и крепкая дружба.  
Чжэ схватил мальчика и притянул к себе. Тот оказался спиной к нему. Мин почувствовал, как сильные руки прижимают его к горячему телу. Он с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы не шарахнуться от Чжэ.  
Чон Хи метнул злой взгляд в сторону Чжэ и пошел прочь.  
\- Так скучал по мне, что сам пришел? – Чжэ поцеловал Мина в шею.  
\- Н-нет… - Мин попытался выпутаться из рук Чжэ Чжунга, но ничего не получалось.  
\- Будешь так елозить, придется нам с тобой уединиться, - тихо сказал Чжэ ему на ухо и отпустил мальчика. Мин, широко распахнув глаза от страха, шарахнулся от парня как от чумного.  
\- Я… я пойду.  
И он чуть ли не бегом помчался подальше от Чжэ.

Мин снова сидел на той же самой полянке. Вот уже несколько дней Чжэ не появлялся в общежитии.  
«Вдруг с ним что-то случилось?» Чанг Мин не понимал, почему волнуется. Ведь этот парень только и делал, что издевался над ним. «Если и случилось, то поделом ему!» Но тут же ему стало стыдно за свои мысли.  
«Каким бы он ни был, так говорить нельзя. Может быть, он не такой плохой? Ведь ничего плохого он мне не сделал. К тому же, я сам виноват в том, что мое тело так реагирует на его прикосновения.»  
Чанг Мин покраснел, вспоминая то самое утро. «Но ведь такого не повторялось. Он только дразнил меня и подшучивал надо мной. Если я буду игнорировать его шуточки, то ему надоест, и он забудет обо мне.»  
Почему-то он обрадовался своим мыслям. И решил продолжить войну с эскизами.  
«Но тот вечер… Как он прикасался ко мне… Тогда он даже ни разу не пошутил. Не издевался. Касался так нежно.» Он вспомнил тот вечер у озера, то как Чжэ поглаживал его по волосам. Его тепло. Спокойствие, разливавшееся по телу. «Но он это делал не из-за того, что я ему могу нравиться, а потому что он думал. Как тогда сказал Хён У? Простые механические движения?» Почему-то от этих мыслей ему стало как-то не по себе. Как будто тяжело. Как будто что-то сдавило грудь. Мин с трудом вырвался из своих мыслей. Он посмотрел в альбом. На листке проступали тонкие очертания пальцев, зарывшихся в волосах. Чанг Мин, как будто испугавшись своего же наброска, быстро перевернул страницу.

Чон Хи видел перемены в Чанг Мине. Он видел как Мин всё больше и больше времени проводит с Чжэ. Как они вместе уходят куда-то. Он злился всякий раз, как только думал об этом.  
\- Я просто так этого не оставлю.

Чжэ Чжунг чуть ли не ногой открыл дверь.  
\- Пойдем гулять.  
\- Я не могу. У меня завтра экзамен.  
\- Собачкам нужно гулять, чтобы дома не гадили, - нахмурился Чжэ, и Чанг Мин понял, что так просто он не отстанет. Он хотел было согласиться, но Чжэ беспардонно схватил Мина за руку и потащил из комнаты.  
\- Ты думаешь, я буду спрашивать твоего согласия?  
На улице было уже темно. Чжэ взял его за руку, сказав «чтоб не потерялся», и повел его в неизвестном направлении. Всю дорогу он молчал, а Чанг Мин боялся рот открыть и что-нибудь сказать. Но в этой прогулке по темной улице было что-то спокойное. Может быть спокойно было, потому что на улице не было ни души. А может быть, Мину было спокойно от ощущения теплой ладони.  
Чжэ Чжунг свободной рукой пошарил по карманам. Не найдя искомого – сигарет - он двинулся в сторону ближайшего магазина. Остановив мальчика, он взял его за плечи и, заглянув в глаза, назидательно сказал.  
\- Стой здесь.  
Колокольчик на дверях брякнул, возвещая о том, что Мин остался один на этой темной улице. Из-за угла показалась компания. Чанг Мин немного поежился. Ему было страшно.  
\- Эй, ты посмотри, кто здесь стоит, - сказал кто-то громко.  
\- Мальчик, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Пойдем с нами, мы тебя конфеткой угостим.  
Сердце Мина билось так громко, что он не услышал звук колокольчика позади. Его била мелкая дрожь. Накатывала паника. Он не знал, что делать. Он понимал, что от них ему не убежать. А если будут бить, то он и пикнуть не успеет.  
\- А вы не хотите, чтобы я вас угостил, да только не конфеткой? – Голос Чжэ Чжунга вырвал Мина из холодных лап паники и страха.  
\- Чжэ? – неуверенно протянул кто-то из компании.  
\- Нет, бабушка твоя, - Чжэ стоял, скрестив руки на груди. – По голосу слышу, что отведал ты моих люлей. Понравилось? Могу угостить еще.  
\- Ребята, пойдем.  
Мин слышал голоса удаляющихся.  
\- Это тот самый псих?  
\- Ага, он мне нос сломал.  
\- Нас же больше. Мы б его в два счета уделали бы как родного.  
\- Пойдем отсюда.  
Чанг Мин повернулся к Чжэ, казалось, тот был разочарован.  
\- Обломались, - печально констатировал он факт. – Всё настроение испортили. Пойдем.

Чанг Мин сидел в кафе неподалеку от университета. Он просматривал наброски в своем альбоме. Некоторые из них вводили его в ступор, так как он не мог вспомнить, когда нарисовал это. На рисунках был Чжэ. Просто силуэты, но было сразу понятно, что это он. «Когда?» Он недоуменно смотрел в альбом, как будто тот мог ему ответить.  
\- Привет, - сказал Чон Хи. – Ну как? Получилось?  
Мин быстро захлопнул альбом. Он не хотел, чтобы Чон Хи видел рисунки.  
\- Эээммм… привет. Да нет, не очень, - он попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
«Да, я рисую своего соседа и не понимаю, когда это делаю.» - подумал Мин и ответил.  
\- Нет, всё нормально.  
\- Если это из-за твоего соседа, я могу поговорить с Канг У, чтобы он тебя переселил.  
\- Нет, не надо. Всё хорошо, - Чанг Мин боялся последствий. Даже если найдется комната, в чем он сомневался, Чжэ всё равно его не отпустит.  
\- Я собираюсь в книжный магазин, не хочешь прогуляться? – спросил Чон Хи.  
\- С удовольствием. - Мин улыбнулся. Ему нравилась компания Чон Хи. У них было много общих тем для беседы.  
\- Тогда пойдем.  
На выходе из кафе они столкнулись с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
\- Куда собрался? - излишне дружелюбно спросил Чжэ.  
\- М-мы идем в книжный магазин.  
\- О, я и не знал, что Чон Хи читать умеет, - осклабился в ответ Чжэ и взглянул на Чон Хи.  
Тот сделал вид, как будто не слышал колкости Чжэ.  
\- Мин, пойдем. - Он схватил Чанг Мина за руку и потянул вслед за собой из кафе, подальше от Чжэ.  
Мину стало не по себе от того, как Чон Хи тащил его.  
\- Подожди, - мальчик остановился.  
\- Ты не должен с ним общаться, - Мину показалось, что в глазах и голосе Чон Хи проскользнула злость.  
\- Я вспомнил. У меня дела. Я не могу. Давай лучше потом, - Мин с трудом вырвался из железной хватки Чон Хи и быстрым шагом направился в сторону общежития.

«Неужели он ревнует? А вдруг я ему нравлюсь? Что мне делать? Не могу же я спросить у него.»  
Чанг Мин лежал на своей кровати и мысленно прокручивал сцену у кафе раз за разом. Он не понимал, почему разозлился Чон Хи.  
«Если я ему нравлюсь, то тогда мне не нужно бояться того, что Чжэ Чжунг отдаст ему письмо. Он мне нравится, и я ему. Если письмо попадет ему в руки, то ничего страшного не произойдет. Скандала не будет. Всё будет хорошо. Тогда я не обязан быть рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом все время. Не должен быть его щенком. Он не будет ко мне приставать. И я смогу переселиться в другую комнату.»  
Но от этих мыслей ему почему-то не становилось легче. Он не испытывал той радости, которую должен был испытывать.


	7. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 09.12.2008

Чанг Мин сидел за столом и нервно оглядывался. У него было чувство, что все взгляды в кафе прикованы к нему.  
\- Ну давай. Открой ротик.  
Мин покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга. Тот улыбался. Впервые Мин увидел, как Чжэ улыбается. Не скалится, не ухмыляется, а просто улыбается. Улыбка у него оказалась доброй. Чанг Мин от удивления открыл рот, чем не преминул воспользоваться Чжэ. Он быстро сунул в рот мальчику кусочек мяса, который всё это время ожидал своей участи.  
Чжэ Чжунгу нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Мин смущается. Они были в кафе всего лишь минут десять, а мальчик показал столько разновидностей смущения, что Чжэ не мог прекратить дразнить его.  
\- Чжэ, это уже слишком, - громко сказал подсевший к ним Чжанг Су. - Еще немного, и мальчик совсем от стыда сгорит.  
\- А что такого? - невинно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это слишком интимно, кормить кого-то? - тихо сказал Су.  
\- Нет.  
\- Чжэ, да все в этом кафе только на вас и смотрят, - не унимался парень.  
\- Пускай завидуют, - улыбнулся Чжэ и продолжил кормить мальчика. Мин был слишком шокирован открывшейся для него стороной Чжэ, что даже забыл смущаться и послушно ел всё, что засовывал ему в рот Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Как знаешь, - устало вздохнул Чжанг Су. - Какие новости?  
\- Буду говорить с китайцами, - Чжэ посерьезнел, но не оторвался от кормления Мина. - Су, что-то творится. И мне кажется, нам придется ввязаться.  
\- Ничего пока не предпринимай. Переждем еще немного.  
\- Су! Тебе мало того, что тогда Тыкву избили? Кого еще должны избить, чтобы ты поднял свою задницу и начал действовать?!  
\- Чжэ, в отличие от тебя я предпочитаю сначала думать.  
\- Я уже подумал! Су, у нас нет другого выхода.  
Мин непонимающе уставился на Чжэ. Он не понимал о чем идет речь. "Что случилось? Что-то серьезное? Почему Чжанг Су такой хмурый? Почему Чжэ Чжунг на него кричит?"  
\- А маленьким деткам не стоит развешивать ушки, когда взрослые разговаривают, - Чжэ отвесил Мину легкую оплеуху.  
Над столом нависла тень. Мин поднял глаза и увидел парня. Достаточно большого парня. Тот улыбнулся мальчику и сел на свободный стул рядом с Чжэ.  
\- Привет всем, - добродушно сказал парень.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? - ошарашено спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Есть хочу, - ответил парень.  
\- Ты всегда хочешь, - усмехнулся Чжанг Су. - Как ты?  
\- Я нормально. А это кто?- он ткнул пальцем в Мина.  
\- А это мой щенок, Чанг Мин, - Чжэ притянул мальчика к себе и обнял за плечи. - Мин, это Ханг Сон, а еще проще Тыква.  
Тыква протянул руку, чтобы пожать руку Мина, но Чжэ шлепнул ему по ладони и сказал  
\- Не твое. Не трогай.  
Телефон в кармане Чжэ завибрировал. Парень вытащил его и, посмотрев на имя звонившего, произнес  
\- А вот и китайцы.  
Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы договориться. Чжэ пихнул телефон обратно в карман.  
\- Я пошел. Значит так, Тыква, ты отведешь Мина домой. По ходу дела у нашего маленького друга патологическая способность притягивать к себе неприятности.  
\- А как же ужин? - почти простонал свой вопрос Ханг Сон.  
\- Перебьешься.  
После того, как Чжэ вышел из кафе, Тыква повернулся к мальчику.  
\- Ну что, пойдем, малыш, отведу тебя домой.  
\- Я-я сам могу…  
\- Чжэ сказал, что я должен тебя отвести, и к тому же сейчас не очень спокойно. Лучше делать так, как Чжэ сказал. Чжанг Су, ты с нами?  
\- Нет, у меня дела еще, - парень потянулся и посмотрел по сторонам.  
\- И имя этим делам Со Хи.  
Чжанг Су как-то неестественно засмеялся, но на вопрос друга не ответил.  
\- Идите уже, - сказал он.  
Тыква поднялся со своего места и, кивнув Мину, чтобы тот следовал за ним, пошел к дверям.  
Чанг Мин задумался и не сразу сообразил, что Ханг Сон ведет его не в ту сторону.  
\- Э… а куда мы идем? - спросил мальчик, когда они остановились у обычной многоэтажки.  
\- Мы уже пришли, - кивнул в сторону дома Тыква. - У тебя ключ есть?  
Мин испуганно таращился на парня. Он не понимал, почему тот привел его не к общежитию, а к какому-то дому. "Что он задумал? Куда он меня привел?"  
\- Ты чего так испугался? Пойдем, - он схватил мальчика руку и потащил в дом.  
Лифт остановился на последнем этаже. Ханг Сон подошел к двери в конце коридора. Мин заметил, что лампочка над дверью выкручена. От этого ему стало еще страшнее.  
\- Я… мне… надо идти.  
\- Куда? - удивленно спросил Ханг Сон, доставая из кармана какие-то инструменты. - Вот Чжэ нормальный человек? Сказал отвести домой, и ключей даже не дал. - Ханг Сон присел напротив замка и принялся в нем ковыряться.  
Мин испугался не на шутку. "Если нас застанут? Если вызовут полицию?"  
\- Остановись, - прошептал мальчик. - Не надо. Нельзя вот так забираться в чужой дом.  
\- Готово, - возвестил Тыква, поднимаясь и открывая дверь перед Чанг Мином. - Добро пожаловать.  
\- Я… - Мин не успел что-либо сказать, так как Ханг Сон уже затолкал мальчика в темную квартиру и закрыл за ними дверь. Мин стоял столбом в коридоре, не понимая, зачем он здесь. Почему?  
\- Скидывай ботинки и проходи. - Тыква уже во всю хозяйничал на кухне. - Есть будешь? Чжэ хорошо готовит. О! - парень что-то вытащил из холодильника.  
"Чжэ? Хорошо готовит? Мы в его квартире?" - постепенно до Мина начало доходить, где он.  
Пока Чанг Мин соображал, что к чему, Тыква уже накрыл на стол и уселся за него.  
\- Ну давай! Что стоишь?  
Мин медленно подошел к столу и сел на стул. Тыква тут же поставил перед ним тарелку с едой. Чанг Мин поковырялся палочками в тарелке и решил попробовать. Блюдо оказалось действительно неплохим. Через пару минут Мин уплетал за обе щеки, так как будто он не ел до этого в кафе.  
"Значит, здесь он живет," - подумал Мин немного осмотревшись.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Мин за еду. - А Чжэ Чжунг не будет нас ругать?  
\- Нет, он хороший парень, - улыбнулся Ханг Сон. И, заметив изумление на лице мальчика, продолжил. - Хотя порой он производит впечатление не очень хорошего человека. Знаешь, мне кажется он не хочет ни к кому привязываться, поэтому отталкивает всех, кто к нему приближается.  
Мин сам не понимал почему, но ему захотелось побольше узнать о Чжэ.  
\- А какой он на самом деле?  
\- Он очень добрый и заботливый. Конечно, он никогда не будет разговаривать с тобой добро. Но можно судить по его действиям. А еще он верит в людей. Когда я впервые попал в эту компанию, Чжанг Су не хотел меня брать. Но Чжэ Чжунг заступился за меня.  
\- А я думал, Чжэ главарь… - тихо произнес Мин.  
\- Нет, всем управляет Чжанг Су. Чжэ такой же, как и мы.  
\- Но … почему он пошел с кем-то о чем-то говорить? Разве этим не Чжанг Су должен заниматься?  
\- Чжэ всегда занимается этим. Порой кажется, что он и есть главный. Но нет, когда Чжанг Су предложил ему быть главой, Чжэ отказался. А вляпывается он больше всех, потому что, как он сам говорит, ему терять нечего. У Чжанг Су есть девчонка, у меня бабушка старая. У всех свои уязвимые места. К одному Чжэ не прикопаться. Он как будто неуязвим. Порой ему очень достается, но он никогда не отступает. Его изобьют, а он поднимется, отряхнется и снова полезет в драку.  
\- А как он попал в эту компанию?  
\- Я слышал, что в то время он был правильным мальчиком. Я слышал, что тогда Хён У сильно избил его. Чжэ даже несколько месяцев лежал в больнице. И после этого они не расстаются.  
\- Странный он, - задумчиво произнес Чанг Мин.

Чжэ курил уже третью сигарету. Он задумчиво провел ногой, размазывая пепел по влажному асфальту. Из-за угла показался китаец.  
\- Какого черта ты опаздываешь?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, у меня для тебя не очень хорошие новости. Я слышал, что северный район, тот, что недалеко от лавки старого Чо, они уже подмяли под себя.  
Чжэ мысленно чертыхнулся. Лавка Чо находилась в его районе, то есть уже слишком близко для того, чтобы сидеть и пережидать.  
\- Кто они?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, они слишком сильные для нас. Сначала они приходят и предлагают сотрудничество. Они предлагают продажу наркотиков в твоем районе. Когда ты отказываешься, они избивают тебя. И снова предлагают, но когда ты отказываешься снова, они приходят большой толпой, - Ву Сянь не очень хорошо говорил по-корейски, так что Чжэ приходилось напрягаться, чтобы выудить из его монолога то, что ему нужно было знать. - Они избивают всех твоих людей. Они провозглашают себя королями в твоем районе. Они владеют твоим районом. А ты лежишь в больнице. А когда выходишь, видишь, что то место, в котором ты жил раньше, уже не такое, каким оно было.  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
\- Я многое знаю. Они приходили уже и к нам. Чжэ Чжунг, ты знаешь, мы слишком слабы, чтобы отказать им.  
\- Что ты ответил?  
\- Я сказал, что подумаю. Мне дали сутки.  
\- Отказывайся.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, я не могу рисковать своими людьми. Я не могу допустить, чтобы их избили, а еще хуже - убили.  
Чжэ видел, что китаец напуган, хоть и старается этого не показывать.  
\- Предлагаю другой вариант. Сотрудничество. Но в этом случае ты отказываешь им.  
\- Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Решай сейчас. Времени нет. Когда они должны прийти?  
\- Сегодня.  
\- Вот и всё. Или мы, или они, - улыбнулся Чжэ, закуривая снова.  
"Чёртов тормознутый китаец! Подумать ему надо!"  
На улице показались три человека.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, тебе нужно уходить. Это они.  
Чжэ задумчиво затянулся и, ухмыляясь, выдохнул дым.  
\- Я пожалуй останусь. Всё это становится очень интересным.  
\- Что ты решил, Ву Сянь? - сказал один из подошедших людей.  
\- Он решил, что он с нами, - ответил за него Чжэ Чжунг. - А вы можете гулять.  
\- А ты откуда такой красивый здесь? Родной, может быть не будешь лезть в чужие дела?  
Чжэ злобно осклабился.  
\- Эти дела и мои тоже. Теперь. Так что валите. Здесь не место для вашей дряни.  
Один из них рванул к Чжэ. Тот даже не шелохнулся.  
\- А что это ты у нас тут такой дерзкий? - парень взял Чжэ за грудки. - Тебя родители не учили уважать тех, кто сильнее?  
\- Нет, - Чжэ нагло усмехнулся и, ударив сначала по рукам, что держали его, въехал парню в нос. Что-то неприятно хрустнуло. Из носа парня хлынула кровь.  
\- Сука! - закричал он и кинулся на Чжэ снова.  
Тут уже Чжэ было не до смеха, он выкинул сигарету и с трудом успел увернуться от удара.  
\- Прекрати! - послышался громкий голос позади парня. - С этим сопляком мы еще разберемся. Ты говоришь, мальчик, что китайцы теперь с вами? Хорошо. Тогда я приду говорить с тобой. И, поверь мне, если твой ответ мне не понравится, получат все: и китайцы, и вы.  
Мужчина сделал знак рукой, и два парня последовали за ним. Чжэ осмотрелся. Китайца не было видно. Он усмехнулся и, достав телефон, набрал номер Ву Сяня. Звук мобильного раздался из-за стоявшего неподалеку мусорного бака.  
\- Эй, вылезай! Они уже ушли.  
\- Что ты натворил? Теперь они убьют тебя и твою семью. Они сломают всё, что дорого тебе.  
\- Свои игрушки я уже давно сломал, а семьи, которой они могли хоть что-то сделать у меня нет, - улыбнулся Чжэ. - Мне терять нечего.

Чанг Мин сидел на диване. Ханг Сон смотрел что-то по телевизору, а мальчик чувствовал, что засыпает. Глаза закрывались. Он уже не задавался вопросом, почему они сидят в квартире Чжэ Чжунга. Ему уже было всё равно. Просто очень хотелось спать.  
\- Эй, малыш, иди-ка ты спать.  
Мин слабо кивнул и поплелся в сторону коридора. Он заглянул в одну из комнат и с радостью обнаружил там кровать. Не раздеваясь и не думая ни о чем, он рухнул лицом в подушку. На мгновение запах, окружавший его, показался ему знакомым, но уставший организм подал знак, что сейчас это не важно. Сейчас более важно то, что он в кровати.

Чжэ закрыл магазин, в котором подрабатывал, раньше, чем нужно было. Если бы хозяин узнал об этом, то Чжэ попало бы. Но сейчас ему было на это наплевать. Ему хотелось побыстрее оказаться дома и в тишине своей квартиры подумать о произошедшем.  
Чжэ вскочил на мотоцикл, и уже через несколько минут он был у своего дома. Припарковавшись, он поднял голову и посмотрел на дом, утонувший в темноте.  
\- Какого хрена? - он заметил, что в его квартире горит свет.  
На дверном замке он обнаружил следы взлома. Чжэ открыл дверь, скинул кроссовки и прошел в гостиную. На диване сидел Ханг Сон и смотрел телевизор. Чжэ окинул взглядом кухню, совмещенную с гостиной. На кухне был бардак. На столе стояла грязная посуда.  
\- Что за срань? Тыква, бля, какого хера ты тут делаешь? И с какого рожна ты устроил такой срач у меня на кухне?  
\- Привет, Чжэ. Ты сказал отвести мальчика домой. Я привел его. Мы тут перекусили немного.  
\- Немного? Да, бля, ты сожрал всю еду в моем доме!  
Тут Чжэ вспомнились слова Ханг Сона по поводу мальчика.  
\- Куда ты привел его?  
\- Чжэ, ты сказал отвести мальчика домой. Я привел, но ты бы хоть дал ключи. Пришлось замок взламывать.  
Чжэ прошел в коридор и увидел, что рядом с его кроссовками стоят кеды Мина.  
\- Он здесь? Какого?.. Тыква, я не просил его приводить в мой дом. Ты должен был отвести его в общежитие!  
\- Чжэ, ну что ты так завелся? Разбуди и отведи его сам. Кстати, как прошло?  
\- Нормально. Кажется, я кого-то разозлил. В этот раз я вляпался нехило.  
\- Чжэ…- Ханг Сон хотел было сказать что-то, но Чжэ Чжунг перебил его.  
\- Тыква, чтобы ты, сука, поменял мне замок на такой, какой ты никогда не взломаешь! А теперь выметайся.  
Чжэ был в бешенстве. Он убрал со стола всю грязную посуду, еще раз заглянул в холодильник в надежде, что этот обжора хоть что-то оставил. Злость на непрошенного гостя всё еще клокотала в нем. Еще больше его злило то, что Тыква взломал его замок. Чжэ знал, что Тыква хороший взломщик, но никогда не думал, что он покусится на его дом. Чжэ Чжунг пошел в душ в надежде немного успокоиться. Но даже теплые струи воды не помогли расслабиться и успокоиться. Его бесил китаец, который никак не мог определиться, его бесило то, что он вляпался, хотя и сам того не желал. Его бесило то, что Тыква сожрал всю еду и не испытал из-за этого никаких угрызений совести. Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, он пошел в спальню, где его ждал сюрприз. Чжэ так разозлился из-за Тыквы, что совсем забыл о том, что мальчика он привел к нему домой.  
Мин лежал на кровати, одетый. Чжэ вздохнул и подошел к нему. Он наклонился к мальчику и прошептал.  
\- Эй, нельзя спать в одежде.  
Мин повернулся на другой бок невнятно пробубнив:  
\- Да… я сейчас… можно я еще немного…  
И снова заснул. "Идиот, как можно спать в чужом доме. Не просто в чужом, а в моем доме." Чжэ понял, что мальчика сейчас не разбудить. Он сел рядом с ним и принялся раздевать его. Он осторожно приподнял мальчика и стянул с него рубашку. Мин снова что-то пробубнил и, вскинув руки на плечи Чжэ, уткнулся носом в его шею. Чжэ провел пальцами по затылку мальчика, легонько коснулся губами его шеи. "Ситуация слишком соблазнительная, чтобы ею не воспользоваться." Чжэ осторожно стянул с Мина футболку. Мальчик буквально на мгновение позволил оторвать от парня свои руки, но как только его футболка оказалась на полу, он тут же вцепился в Чжэ.  
Чжэ провел языком по шее мальчика, коснулся губами его щеки. Мальчик сонно улыбнулся и притянул к себе Чжэ. Не открывая глаз, он робко коснулся губ Чжэ своими. Чжэ Чжунг не преминул воспользоваться таким приглашением. Он властно обнял мальчика и впился в его губы поцелуем.  
Мин распахнул глаза и попытался оттолкнуть Чжэ. Но было поздно. Чжэ уже придавил его своим телом к кровати, а его язык уже завладел ртом мальчика.  
\- Н-не надо… - выдохнул Мин, когда Чжэ принялся за его шею.  
Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение заставляло его тело реагировать. Возбуждение и жар разливались по всему телу горячей волной. Казалось, что тело живет своей жизнью, отдельной от разума. Разум кричал, что нужно остановиться, но тело требовало большего. Еще прикосновений, еще поцелуев, еще удовольствия. Мальчик застонал, когда почувствовал язык Чжэ на своей груди. Мин изогнулся и подался вперед.  
Разум сдался, он уже не кричал, что нужно остановить всё это. Он потерялся в ощущениях. Мин стонал громко в голос, не слыша ничего, кроме стука своего сердца. Он не слышал, как одновременно просил остановиться и требовал большего. Он не понял, когда Чжэ снял с него остатки одежды. Он только чувствовал влажные губы, обхватившие его плоть.  
Чжэ наслаждался видом возбужденного мальчика. Тот одновременно пытался оттолкнуть его и притянуть ближе. Отбивался и стонал, желая большего.  
Чжэ двигал губами медленно, дразня Мина. Мальчик цеплялся за простыню и громко выкрикивал его имя. Чжэ нравилось слушать его. Стоны мальчика заводили его не меньше, чем весь его вид. Взъерошенные волосы, блуждающий невидящий взгляд, напряженные руки, цепляющиеся за простыню, не в силах зарыться в волосы Чжэ и заставить того двигаться быстрее. Чжэ усмехнулся бы, если бы мог. Он отпустил мальчика. Тот разочарованно выдохнул. Парень поцеловал мальчика, попутно нащупывая на тумбочке смазку. Чжэ выдавил немного на пальцы и смазал вход мальчика. Тот немного дернулся, но Чжэ не позволил ему даже шелохнуться, он снова взял его в рот. И снова ночную тишину комнаты разорвали громкие стоны Мина. Сначала скользнул один палец, потом уже два, когда Чжэ понял, что мальчику этого мало. Мин стонал, выгибался, пытался схватить Чжэ за волосы, то ли притянуть, то ли оттолкнуть. Всё его тело горело.  
\- Ещё… - прошептал он, когда почувствовал, что Чжэ вытащил из него пальцы.  
\- А теперь расслабься, - шепнул он ему на ухо. Мин кивнул.  
Чжэ раздвинул его ноги пошире и осторожно начал входить в него. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не ворваться в его тело. Он застонал, почувствовав, как мышцы сдавили его.  
"Чёртовы девственники!" Чжэ осторожно начал двигаться. Медленно, но с каждым разом всё глубже и глубже проникая в тело мальчика. Мин вскинул руки и мертвой хваткой вцепился в плечи парня, царапая его кожу. Чжэ начал двигаться быстрее. Он понимал, что в такой тесноте он долго не протянет. Он взял руку Мина и положил ее между ними на возбужденный член. Мальчику не нужно было подсказывать, что делать. Он начал двигать рукой в такт толчкам Чжэ.  
Чжэ почувствовал, как мышцы мальчика сжимаются. Он понял, что уже на грани. Мин громко вскрикнул и кончил. Толчки Чжэ стали резче и сильнее. С протяжным стоном Чжэ кончил в Мина. Он буквально рухнул на мальчика.  
Мин чувствовал, как сперма Чжэ вытекает из него, чувствовал свою на животе. Но не мог даже пошевелиться. По его телу растекалось такое блаженство, что двигаться не хотелось. Он почувствовал, как Чжэ тяжело дыша, перекатился на спину.  
Чжэ притянул к себе мальчика. Тот послушно прижался к нему. Чжэ накрыл их одеялом и нежно коснулся губ засыпающего мальчика. Впервые ему не хотелось прогонять того, с кем у него только что был секс. Ему было так тепло и уютно лежать и обнимать этого несуразного мальчика.


	8. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 07.01.2009

Чанг Мин проснулся от того, что солнце светило прямо ему в глаза. Он лениво осмотрелся. Где находится, он понял не сразу. Но когда понял, ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он накрылся с головой одеялом.  
«Этого не может быть… как это случилось? Как я мог позволить ему…» Мин вспомнил как стонал и просил еще. «Я сам! Я сам хотел этого… это просто тело… просто…»  
Мин откинул одеяло и хотел было встать, но боль ниже поясницы напомнила ему о вчерашней ночи и намекнула на то, что не стоит сегодня делать резких движений. Он как можно медленнее встал с постели и пошел в ванную. В квартире было тихо. Чжэ нигде не наблюдалось.  
\- Ушел…  
Душ немного взбодрил Мина. Он пообещал себе, что больше такого не повторится. Больше он не позволит Чжэ этого. Больше он не позволит телу взять верх над разумом.  
Он надел большой махровый халат, который висел в ванной, даже не задумываясь о том, что он в чужом доме - так сильно он был погружен в свои мысли.  
Чанг Мин вышел в гостиную. Там тоже никого не было. Квартира оказалась чистой и светлой. Не слишком большая, но и не маленькая. Мин удивился - для такого парня, как Чжэ, тут слишком чисто. Всё лежит на своих местах, чистая посуда стоит в сушилке, на книжных полках ни пылинки.  
«Наверное, у него есть девушка, которая следит за порядком.»  
В животе Мина заурчало. Он заглянул в холодильник. Там он нашел рис, тушеные овощи с мясом и какой-то салат.  
\- Надеюсь, он простит меня за это. - Мину было неудобно вести себя в чужом доме как в своем. Но слишком сильно ему хотелось есть.  
Еда была вкусной.  
«У него точно должна быть девушка.»  
Почему-то от этой мысли всё внутри сжалось. Он отложил вилку в сторону, пытаясь совладать со своими чувствами. «Нет, он мне даже не нравится. Он… это было только потому, что… мне… это всё тело… просто удовольствие…»  
Но от этих мыслей ему почему-то спокойнее не становилось. На глаза наворачивались слезы. «Как он может так со мной поступать?..»  
\- Если не нравится, не ешь, - послышался голос, и горячее дыхание обожгло ухо. Мин не заметил, как Чжэ вернулся домой.  
Мальчик покраснел. Чжэ был слишком близко. Его руки скользнули под халат Мина, а губы коснулись его шеи.  
\- Н-не надо… я…  
\- Ничего и не будет, - усмехнулся Чжэ. – Одевайся, я отвезу тебя в университет. К тому же, через двадцать минут у тебя начинается консультация.  
Чанг Мин распахнул глаза. Он схватил Чжэ за руку и посмотрел на часы.  
\- Нет! Как я мог забыть об этом?! – Мин испуганно таращился на парня.  
\- У тебя пять минут на сборы.  
Чжэ улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Мин судорожно пытается найти одежду и натянуть ее на себя как можно быстрее. Чанг Мин уже был на пути к двери, когда Чжэ его поймал. Он обнял его за талию и, крепко прижав к себе, поцеловал мальчика.  
\- Я… я опаздываю, - пробубнил Мин. Коленки предательски подгибались, но он изо всех сил пытался не показать, как на него действуют его поцелуи. Но Чжэ заметил это и, усмехнувшись, сказал:  
\- Ты сэкономил две минуты.  
В лифте с ними ехала соседка Чжэ, которая сокрушалась по поводу того, что какой-то «злодей» всё время выкручивает лампочку над дверью бедного студента. Но Чжэ Чжунг ее не слушал. Во-первых, такое он слышал всякий раз, как с ней сталкивался. Во-вторых, рядом с ним стоял красный как рак Мин. Как он не пытался отбиться, но ничего не получалось. Чжэ, незаметно для окружающих, но очень ощутимо для Мина, поглаживал того по спине.  
Чанг Мин выскочил из дома, как ошпаренный. Казалось, на улице было слишком жарко. Или слишком жарко было в присутствии Чжэ? Но времени думать об этом не оставалось.  
\- Куда помчался? – смеясь, спросил Чжэ у растерянного мальчика. – Даже если ты поедешь на автобусе, ты всё равно не успеешь.  
Мин вопросительно посмотрел на Чжэ.  
\- Я тебя подброшу, - Чжэ кивнул в сторону чёрной машины.  
Мин испуганно замотал головой.  
\- Н-н-нет… я лучше на автобусе.  
\- Боишься? – вкрадчиво прошептал ему на ухо Чжэ.  
Слишком близко для того, чтобы почувствовать аромат своего геля для душа на мальчике. Слишком близко для того, чтобы не думать о том, как схватить его и снова затащить в постель. Слишком близко он был для того, чтобы отказаться от него.  
\- Помни, ты пойдешь туда, куда я тебе скажу. Ты будешь делать все, что я тебе скажу.  
«Теперь ты мой.»  
И снова легкие прикосновения, доводящие до дрожи в коленях, до мурашек по спине.

Машина плавно остановилась перед воротами университета. Чанг Мин только собрался как можно скорее выскочить из машины, как Чжэ остановил его. И с усмешкой произнес  
\- А поцелуй на прощание?  
Мин густо покраснел. Чжэ не успел что-либо сделать, как в окно машины кто-то постучал. В салон заглянула девушка.  
\- Классная тачка. Прокатишь?  
\- А ты подаришь поцелуй на прощание?  
Девушка захихикала.  
\- Ты… - тихо сказал Мин, но продолжить он не смог. Он выскочил из машины, чтобы скрыть то, как на глаза предательски наворачивались слезы.  
\- Ну что, прокатишь? – не унималась девица.  
\- Отсосешь на удачу? – спокойно спросил Чжэ, провожая взглядом Мина.  
\- Хамло! – выкрикнула девушка и наконец-то оставила парня в покое.  
Чжэ Чжунг в задумчивости постучал кончиками пальцев по рулю.  
Дверца со стороны пассажира открылась, и в салон проскользнул Чжанг Су.  
\- Ну что, накатался?  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Чжэ.

Чанг Мин не понимал, что с ним происходит. Почему ему так плохо. Почти физически больно. На консультации он был невнимателен. Он не слышал, что говорил преподаватель о предстоящем экзамене. Ему было не наплевать, но он просто не мог сосредоточиться.  
«Что он за человек? Этой ночью…»  
Мин уткнулся лбом в стол.  
«Этой ночью он… и я… а утром… при мне заигрывает с какой-то девушкой?!»  
Чанг Мин не понимал, почему так злится. Но сейчас он был очень зол.  
«Нужно это прекратить! Сегодня же поговорю с ним. Мне нужно знать…»  
Но что знать? Он и сам не понимал, что хотел узнать. Как Чжэ к нему относится? «Я для него всего лишь игрушка. Щенок, с которым он забавляется.»  
\- Эй, Мин, тебе что, плохо? – шепотом спросил его сосед. – Ты какой-то бледный.  
\- Всё… всё хорошо, - еле выдавил из себя Мин. Но, подумав минуту, он решил, - Я, пожалуй, пойду в медпункт.  
Он извинился перед преподавателем и, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, покинул аудиторию.  
Он пулей вылетел из здания университета, если так можно было назвать его осторожную поступь - тело всё еще напоминало о том, что не стоит перенапрягаться. И кинулся на поиски Чжэ Чжунга. Чанг Мин решил положить всему конец. «Если хочет над кем-нибудь поиздеваться, пусть выберет себе кого-нибудь другого!»  
\- Чанг Мин! – окликнул его проходивший мимо Чон Хи. – Куда ты идешь?  
\- Я… мне надо…  
\- Это так неотложно? – улыбнувшись, спросил парень. – Может быть, у тебя найдется минутка выпить со мной по чашке чая?  
Чанг Мин разрывался. Он не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось как можно быстрее покончить с этой связью. С другой стороны, Чон Хи - его друг, и к тому же, когда Чжэ всё расскажет, то возможно у Мина больше не будет возможности так просто посидеть в кафе вместе с Чон Хи. Мин колебался минуту и затем согласно кивнул.

В кафе было душно, да и чая не хотелось. Но Мин был готов терпеть духоту и медленно тянуть свой нестерпимо горячий чай, чтобы побыть немного с Чон Хи. Ему нравилось болтать с ним ни о чем. О том, как жарко этим летом, какие были трудные экзамены, да даже о не получавшейся работе Мина к конкурсу.  
Всё вроде бы было как обычно, но что-то шло не так. Как ни пытался Мин отвлечься, но его голову никак не покидали мысли о Чжэ.  
«Где он сейчас? С этой девушкой?» Он тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть все мысли о парне. Но ничего не выходило. Эти вопросы как будто жужжали в его голове, не позволяя сосредоточиться на том, о чем говорил Чон Хи.  
«Почему? Почему мне так плохо? Почему я никак не могу…»  
\- Мин, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты какой-то растерянный, - озабочено спросил Чон Хи.  
\- Я… у меня всё хорошо, - пробормотал Мин. – Как прошли экзамены?  
\- Отлично. Знаешь, сегодня случилась забавная история…  
Но Мин уже не слушал его. Он продолжал мучить себя вопросами, на которые у него не было ответов.

Впервые за всё время общения с Чон Хи, Мин обрадовался тому, что их встреча прошла достаточно быстро.  
\- На тренировку? – спросил Чанг Мин, когда они покидали кафе.  
\- Нет. У меня был последний экзамен. А теперь каникулы. Пойду собираться, поеду к родителям. А ты куда-нибудь собираешься?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Мин. – Может быть, съезжу к матери. Но каникулы проведу здесь. К тому же у меня еще не готова конкурсная работа. Буду думать, что с ней делать.  
\- Смотри не переусердствуй, - рассмеялся Чон Хи. – Кстати, Мин, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Тебе лучше не сближаться с Чжэ Чжунгом. До добра это не доведет. Сам не заметишь, как он втянет тебя во что-нибудь.  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
У ворот университета он увидел черную машину, на которой Чжэ привез его.  
«Да, я хотел с ним поговорить.»  
Чанг Мин хотел было подойти к машине, постучать в окно и серьезно поговорить с Чжэ. Но тело как будто не слушалось его. Да и сам он, казалось, не очень хотел говорить. За проведенное время с Чон Хи, Чанг Мин понял, что Чжэ больше не вызывает у него чувства омерзения или негодования. По большей части теперь эти чувства заменил интерес. Ему было интересно, какой на самом деле Чжэ. Что ему нравится, что ему не нравится, почему он прогуливает уроки, почему он поступает так, как поступает. От размышлений его отвлек звонкий женский смех. Он посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда шел звук и увидел, как девушка садится в машину.  
«Уже другая… он популярен у девушек.» от этих мыслей Мину стало хуже, чем утром.  
Чанг Мин, понурившись, побрел к университетским воротам.  
\- Эй, мелкий, ты чего такой грустный, - окликнул его Хён У.  
\- А… я… ничего. Всё хорошо, Хён У, - тихо сказал Мин, поравнявшись с парнем стоявшим около ворот.  
\- Тебе Чжанг Су нужен был?  
\- А? – Мин непонимающе уставился на парня.  
\- Ну, ты так на его машину смотрел, как будто тебе что-то от него нужно было.  
\- Так эта машина не Чжэ Чжунга? – Мин сам не понял, почему так обрадовался этому факту, что в машине был Чжанг Су.  
\- Ага. Чжэ ненавидит машины. Он признает только мотоциклы. Я слышал, сегодня утром он приехал и одолжил у него машину. Уж не знаю, кого ему нужно было охмурить, что он сел за руль машины, - рассмеялся Хён У. – Ты в универ?  
Мин кивнул.  
\- Пойдем вместе.  
\- Хён У, Тыква сказал, что ты когда-то давно побил Чжэ Чжунга. Это правда?  
\- Ага, - весело сказал парень.  
\- За что?  
\- Ну, знаешь дело молодое. Мы тогда ни чем не отличались от обычной шпаны. Было весело ввязаться в драку. Побить какого-нибудь хилятика. Разбить чью-нибудь машину. Ну, сам понимаешь.  
Чанг Мин кивнул. Он боялся даже слово сказать. Боялся не потому, что Хён У навевал на него страх как раньше. А просто боялся, что он может отвлечься и заговорить уже не такую интересную для Мина тему.  
\- Ну и как-то вечером мы тусовались на улице и думали, чем бы себя занять. А тут идет. Ботаник ботаником. Тощий. Ну вылитый заучка. Он был так поглощен своими мыслями, что нечаянно толкнул Чжанг Су. Ну и пошло поехало. Я, как самый борзый, навалял ему за будь здоров. Если присмотришься, то заметишь небольшой шрам над его левым глазом.  
Хён У почему-то рассмеялся.  
\- А он псих такой, мало того, что получил, так еще когда валялся на асфальте ржал как безумный.  
Чанг Мин удивленно смотрел на смеющегося парня.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, я сильно в голову не бил. Хотя, если задуматься над твоим положением сейчас, кажется, я двинул ему хорошо в череп. О! Я уже пришел.  
Мин ошарашено уставился на Хён У. Они стояли перед учебным корпусом.  
\- А?..  
\- У меня экзамен. Последний.  
-А?.. – казалось Мин от удивления больше ничего не мог произнести.  
«Эти парни еще и учатся?»  
\- Ты что думаешь, что мы тут только ради семейных советов собираемся? Периодически мы еще и учимся. И даже экзамены сдаем.  
\- И-извини…  
\- Да, ничего. Ты забавный. Я кажется, понимаю, почему Чжэ всё время держит тебя при себе, - парень веселился вовсю. – У тебя всё на лице написано. Ты хоть раз в жизни кому-нибудь врал?  
\- Я… - Мин на мгновение задумался.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты пытался, - Хён У заливисто рассмеялся, - и ничего у тебя из этого не вышло.  
\- У меня что, действительно всё на лице написано?  
\- Ага. Кстати, кажется Чжэ должен уже закончить со своим экзаменом. Если не поторопишься свалить отсюда, то опять нарвешься на его подшучивания.  
\- А он?..  
\- Точно. Он тоже учится. И если тебе это так интересно, то ты можешь поинтересоваться в секретариате, кто лучший ученик на факультете экономики. Ну всё, бывай.  
Хён У снова рассмеялся и пошел в сторону дверей университета.  
«Лучший?»

Повинуясь своему любопытству, Чанг Мин нашел ту аудиторию, в которой проходил экзамен Чжэ Чжунга. Ему повезло, что кабинет находился на первом этаже.  
«Я могу посмотреть краем глаза и уйти, чтобы никто меня не заметил,» - решил мальчик и осторожно пробрался к окнам аудитории. Ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы найти знакомую макушку. Мин наделся увидеть Чжэ в новом амплуа усердного студента. Но не тут-то было. Чжэ Чжунг, не обращая внимания ни на кого, спал лицом на столе.  
«Как?! Даже тут?!» Чанг Мин был ошарашен.  
Неподалеку послышались голоса. Мин прижался теснее к ближайшему дереву и прислушался. Было бы неудобно попасться кому-нибудь из преподавателей на глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел в окно аудитории, он встретился с насмешливым взглядом Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ встал из-за стола и направился к выходу.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг, куда это вы направляетесь? – попытался остановить его преподаватель.  
\- Если ты об этом? – Чжэ помахал листами с экзаменационной работой перед лицом удивленного преподавателя. – То держи.  
Он пихнул ему в руки листы и вышел из аудитории.  
Чанг Мин не знал, что делать. Он понимал, что нужно бежать как можно скорее. Ведь не так давно он решил игнорировать Чжэ Чжунга, а сейчас сам пришел к нему. И не просто пришел, а узнавал о нем у его друзей.  
«А если он об этом узнает?» Мальчика охватила паника. И только он повернулся к дорожке, чтобы сбежать, как носом уткнулся в грудь Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Так быстро соскучился? – насмешливо произнес Чжэ. – Или всё же решил подарить поцелуй на удачу?  
Мин был краснее рака. Он попытался что-то сказать, но получилось лишь какое-то нечленораздельное бормотание.  
Внезапно Чжэ Чжунг схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Чанг Мин даже не смотрел, куда Чжэ его ведет. Он всё еще корил себя за то, что пришел сюда. Чжэ затолкал его в какое-то зданьице, и не давая опомниться, впился в его губы поцелуем. Напоминая себе и Мину о том, что было этой ночью. За небольшим окошком, находившимся за спиной Мина, раздался какой-то шум и голоса, но мальчик уже ничего не слышал. Внезапно всё вокруг для него потеряло хоть какое-то значение. Лишь бы только эти руки прикасались так же нежно, а эти губы целовали так же неистово страстно.  
То, что происходило на улице, мало интересовало Чжэ, но он всё же мельком взглянул в окно. Трое парней, скорее всего третьекурсники, били какого-то мальчишку. Но тут же его отвлек Мин, прижавшийся сильнее, словно требовавший обратить на него больше внимания. Краем глаза Чжэ заметил, что один из парней подошел к мальчику и что-то у него забрал. Рассмотреть что, Чжэ не удалось, потому что Мин уже нетерпеливо цеплялся за его плечи, притягивая к себе.  
Раздался звонок мобильного Чжэ Чжунга. Он нехотя оторвался от мальчика и посмотрел на экран телефона. Номер был ему не знаком.  
\- Да, - раздраженно сказал Чжэ.  
\- Ну что, мальчик, ты готов со мной поговорить?  
Чжэ не знал его номера и голос слышал всего один раз, но он понял кто это. Это тот самый человек, который хотел разрушить то, что Чжэ и его друзья создавали так долго.  
\- Где и когда? – коротко ответил Чжэ.  
\- Завтра в девять, на пристани за китайским кварталом.  
Чжэ Чжунг ничего не ответив, повесил трубку.  
\- Как бы печально это ни звучало, но нам придется отложить, - сказал Чжэ Мину.  
Мальчик посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, не понимая, о чем говорит Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунг посадил мальчика на мат и вышел.  
Чанг Мину потребовалось несколько минут для того чтобы прийти в себя. Он не понимал, что снова с ним произошло. Что он делал в комнате, где хранился спортивный инвентарь. Что с ним снова сделал Чжэ Чжунг. Почему он снова не смог ему отказать. Продолжая обвинять себя и свое тело, он понуро побрел в общежитие.

Следующий день выдался не лучше предыдущего. Утром в комнату Чанг Мина постучался Канг У и сообщил о том, что из-за болезни преподавателя последний экзамен Мина переносится на другой день. Чанг Мин даже немного обрадовался тому, что у него появилось время получше подготовиться к экзамену. Ведь Чжэ со своими выгулами так и не дал ему подготовиться. Мин взглянул на соседнюю кровать.  
«Зачем ему комната в общежитии, если у него есть квартира?»  
\- И вообще, почему мне это интересно? – спросил у себя Чанг Мин.  
Он выглянул в окно. На улице ярко светило солнце, и от этого настроение мальчика значительно улучшилось. День обещал быть хорошим. Но как бы то ни было, Мину предстояло провести весь этот день за учебниками.

Пристань находилась достаточно далеко от дома Чжэ. Сначала нужно было доехать до китайского квартала. Но это всего лишь название. Китайский квартал был слишком огромен для своего названия. Тот район, который Чжэ насильно присоединил к ним, был лишь малой частью китайского квартала. За ним в сторону причала простирались улицы, а за ними трущобы, и всё это принадлежало китайцам.  
Выехав на пристань, Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что его уже ждут.  
\- Опаздываешь, - недовольно сказал мужчина, стоявший рядом с машиной.  
\- Начальство не опаздывает, начальство задерживается, - усмехнулся Чжэ, подойдя ближе к мужчине. – Зачем звал?  
\- Всё по той же причине. Ты согласен присоединится к нам?  
\- А в прошлый раз мой ответ был непонятен? – нагло поинтересовался парень. – Если нет - повторю. Нет. Мы не собираемся присоединяться к вам, и, тем более, мы не позволим вам распространять ваше дерьмо на наших улицах.  
\- Ох ты посмотри какой идеалист.  
\- Нет, что ты, - усмехнулся Чжэ. – Просто я люблю высыпаться. А нарики - шумные ублюдки.  
\- Я дам тебе еще несколько дней для раздумий. – Мужчина подошел ближе к Чжэ Чжунгу. – А затем я спрошу с тебя по полной. И поверь мне, ты будешь сожалеть и умываться кровавыми слезами из-за того, что не согласился. Но это будет в том случае, если ты дашь неправильный ответ. Если же за то время, что я тебе даю, у тебя появится разум и ты дашь правильный ответ, то ты сможешь и дальше спокойно учиться. Но мой тебе совет, мальчик, хорошенько подумай над своим ответом. И знай, ты ввязался не в детские игры. Мы тебе не пара тощих хулиганов.  
Мужчина сделал шаг вперед, едва заметное движение корпусом, и его кулак угодил под дых Чжэ. Он уже и забыл, что это такое - получать хороший удар. Парень согнулся пополам, но не произнес ни единого звука, лишь сильнее стиснул зубы.  
\- Поверь мне, тебе лучше последовать моему совету.  
Мужчина развернулся и пошел к машине. Как только машина исчезла из поля зрения, Чжэ позволил себе сесть на асфальт и застонать от боли.

Вот уже несколько дней Чжэ Чжунг не появлялся в университете. Чанг Мин всё чаще ловил себя на мыслях о том, что волнуется о нем. Не случилось ли с ним что-нибудь.  
Подготовка к экзамену была отвратительной. Как ни пытался Мин, но никак не мог заставить себя запомнить ничего из учебников. Он мог часами сидеть за открытой книгой и ломать голову над тем, куда же пропал Чжэ Чжунг. Мин не мог понять, что за щемящее душу чувство появилось, и откуда. Почему все мысли только о Чжэ. Как назло, за всю неделю он не видел никого из друзей Чжэ Чжунга. Конечно, ведь все они сдали экзамены.  
« Он тоже сдал последний экзамен. Может быть, он тоже уехал куда-нибудь отдохнуть?» Но почему-то в это Мину не хотелось верить. Ему не хотелось верить в то, что Чжэ уехал куда-то и даже не предупредил, а просто забыл о нем. «Нет, такого не могло произойти. Он говорил о чем-то с Чжанг Су. А вдруг случилось что-то страшное? А я даже не знаю, у кого спросить.»  
Экзамен прошел не лучше, чем подготовка. К концу второго часа на белом листе появилось всего два предложения. Большую часть времени Мин потратил на свои мысли.  
Выйдя из здания университета, Мин решил, что нужно освежиться, проветрить голову, и пошел прогуляться до ближайшего кафе. Рядом с воротами он увидел Чжанг Су и мужчину в полицейской форме.  
«Что-то случилось.» Эта мысль как будто пришпилила мальчика к асфальту. Он хотел было пойти к Чжанг Су и спросить, что произошло. Почему полицейский в университете? Но никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Тело не слушалось его.  
Чжанг Су повернулся и увидел ошарашенного Чанг Мина, стоявшего неподалеку. Он подошел к мальчику и взял его за плечи.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил парень, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Я… Я… Что?.. – Мин не мог даже слова произнести.  
\- Чанг Мин, с тобой всё в порядке? – мягко спросил Чжанг Су  
\- Чжэ Чжунг. Где он? Что с ним? Что-то случилось? Почему здесь был полицейский? Что-то страшное случилось? С ним? – внезапно мальчика как прорвало. Он не мог остановиться и задавал Чжанг Су мучившие его всё это время вопросы.  
\- Эй, успокойся. Всё хорошо. Полицейский здесь был по делу. С Чжэ всё в порядке. Жив-здоров. Просто сейчас работает много.  
Услышав ответы парня, Мина как будто отпустило. Его тело обмякло, и если бы Чжанг Су его не придержал, то он наверное упал бы.  
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Мин не своим голосом. Он даже не почувствовал, как по щекам потекли слезы.  
\- Эй, Мин, ты чего? – испугался парень. – Что с тобой? Ты чего плачешь? Если ты так о нем волнуешься… - Чжанг Су задумался на мгновение. – Вот, - он быстро написал на конверте адрес и протянул его Мину. – Это нужно отнести Чжэ, заодно повидаешься с ним. Сам убедишься, что с ним всё в порядке. Его смена начинается в десять.  
Чанг Мин тыльной стороной ладони вытер слезы, взял конверт и на негнущихся ногах побрел в сторону общежития.


	9. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 08.01.2009

Время тянулось бесконечно долго. Мин лежал на кровати и смотрел на часы, как будто это могло заставить стрелки двигаться быстрее. Он не понимал, почему так разволновался за Чжэ. Не понимал, почему сейчас так волнуется и ждет того момента, когда часы покажут ему, что уже пора выходить.  
Чанг Мин вскочил с кровати и начал нервно расхаживать по комнате. Он не понимал, что за чувство гложет его. Мин пытался списать эти странные чувства на беспокойство за друга. Но как ни крути, Чжэ и не был другом для него. И всё же Мин волновался.  
Наконец-то стрелки часов приблизились к девяти. Чанг Мин подумал, что если идти до этого места пешком, то путь займет примерно час. Он быстро оделся и вышел на улицу.  
На улице стремительно темнело. Люди торопились в свои светлые и теплые дома. К своим семьям. А Мин брел по тихой улице. Он не был уверен, что идет в правильном направлении, и пару раз уточнял дорогу у прохожих. Этот вечер ему напомнил о тех недавних вечерах, когда Чжэ выводил его на «прогулки». На мгновение странное щемящее душу чувство отступило.  
Мин преодолел очередной поворот и понял, что заблудился. Он оказался в небольшом тупике, по одну сторону которого была проволочная сетка, выполнявшая роль забора, а по другую - небольшая железная дверь и несколько мусорных баков. Мин не заметил несколько фигур сидевших около стены. И как только он собрался выйти из тупика и попробовать найти тот дом, адрес которого написал ему Чжанг Су, как его окликнули.  
\- Эй, малыш, не подсобишь деньжатами?

Рабочая ночь началась как обычно. Чжэ Чжунг работал в магазине для взрослых. Хозяин почему-то решил, что его магазин должен работать круглосуточно. Чжэ не разделял его взглядов, так как после двенадцати покупателей почти не было. С другой стороны, Чжэ это было даже на руку. Он мог спокойно позаниматься.  
То, что преподавали в университете, Чжэ уже знал, благодаря заботливому папочке. Но вот от привычки заниматься самообразованием Чжэ Чжунг никак не мог отделаться. Поэтому ночи коротал за книгами и учебниками.  
Чжэ принял товар, но не стал его расставлять по полкам, ведь ночь достаточно длинная, и этим можно заняться под утро. Он достал учебники из сумки и уселся за прилавком. Но он никак не мог сосредоточиться на том, что написано. Он перечитывал раз за разом одну и ту же строчку, но смысл слов никак не доходил до него. Все его мысли были заняты этим мальчишкой. Чанг Мином. Чжэ не мог отрицать того, что он слишком привязался к мальчику. Ему было не по себе от новых ощущений. Ощущений того, что ему нужен кто-то. И этот кто-то тощий, несуразный мальчишка, беспробудно влюбленный в другого.  
В попытках избавиться от этих чувств, Чжэ Чжунг не появлялся в университете. Но это не помогло. Ему было еще хуже.  
\- Чёртов мальчишка! – Чжэ Чжунг злился больше на себя, чем на Мина.  
Всю свою жизнь Чжэ избегал привязанностей. Но сейчас глупая шутка превратилась в нечто большее.  
На улице что-то загромыхало. Чжэ подошел к задней двери магазина и услышал приглушенные голоса.  
\- Вот ублюдки!  
Чжэ был зол, очень зол. И сама судьба предоставила ему прекрасный шанс выместить злобу на хулиганах, которые судя по звукам пытались кого-то ограбить. Чжэ не торопясь прошел к прилавку, взял из-под него бейсбольную биту, которую в свое время привез хозяин магазина для защиты имущества, и вышел в дворик, находившийся за небольшой железной дверью.  
Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть то, что представилось его глазам.

Чанг Мин обернулся и увидел трех парней. Мин испуганно попятился, но один из парней стоял уже за его спиной.  
\- Куда собрался? Ну что, будешь делиться деньжатами или нам самим забрать?  
\- Я… Я… у меня ничего нет, - промямлил Мин.  
Один из парней схватил его за грудки и, легонько приподняв, приложил его спиной о ближайшую стену.  
\- А если я проверю? – прошипел он.  
Мин попытался открыть рот, но страх как будто схватил его за горло и не давал выдавить из себя ни звука. Удар болью обжег щеку. На мгновение Чанг Мин потерял равновесие и рухнул на стоявший рядом мусорный бак. Мин почувствовал вкус своей крови во рту.  
\- Ну что, теперь посговорчивее будешь?  
Парень который ударил Мина, подошел к нему, поднял словно тряпичную куклу и поставил на ноги. Он хотел снова ударить мальчика.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – послышался спокойный и тихий голос.  
Мин поднял голову и увидел Чжэ. Если бы его щека так не болела после удара, то он открыл бы рот от удивления.  
Черные джинсы подчеркивали стройные ноги, а белый свитер тонкой вязи с широким воротом, открывал длинную шею. Даже бейсбольная бита, которую он, казалось, тащил волком, как будто добавляла к общему образу какой-то хрупкости. А слегка взъерошенные волосы и очки в тонкой черной оправе делали его каким-то по-домашнему уютным.  
\- Что уставился? Иди в магазин! – приказал Чжэ. В его глазах сверкнула ярость, которая никак не вписывалась в общий хрупкий образ юноши-студента.  
Мин не мог заставить себя шевельнуться. Он, как завороженный, смотрел на Чжэ Чжунга. Но тот как будто уже и не замечал его.  
\- Вас, мальчики, не учили не трогать чужие игрушки? – угрожающе тихо спросил Чжэ.  
\- Каждый зарабатывает, как может, - сказал один из парней.  
\- Рассказать вам несколько фактов, почему вам всем сейчас стоит завалить ебало и отправиться восвояси? Во-первых, вы на моей территории. Во-вторых, вы шумите и мешаете мне работать. В-третьих, вы только что обидели мою любимую игрушку.  
\- А мне плевать, чья это территория! – завопил один из них и кинулся на Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунг уклонился от удара и врезал открывшемуся противнику битой по ребрам. Тот громко охнул и согнулся пополам. Его друзья не заставили себя долго ждать. Всё тело Чжэ напряглось, как перед прыжком. Он знал, что сейчас перед ним слабые противники. Но он был слишком зол для того, чтобы остановиться. Кулаком под дых - один парень согнулся, другому повезло меньше - он получил битой по ключице. Чжэ Чжунг не слышал вопль боли от сломанных костей. Ярость всё еще кипела в нем, заглушая все звуки вокруг. Чжэ взял за волосы согнувшегося парня и с силой ударил его лицо о свое колено. Чуть ли не с рыком он повернулся к другому парню, который всё еще держался за свой бок. Скорее всего, у него было сломано несколько ребер.  
\- Если сейчас же не уберетесь, убью на хер всех. Забирай своих дружков, и проваливайте отсюда. И запомни, сука, - Чжэ буквально подлетел к парню и схватил его за грудки, - если еще раз увижу здесь, вам точно не жить.  
Парни, кряхтя, прихрамывая и спотыкаясь, побрели прочь. Злость в Чжэ всё еще кипела опасным коктейлем. Он повернулся и увидел, что Мин всё еще стоит посреди этого маленького дворика.  
\- Какого черта?! Я же сказал тебе идти в магазин! – закричал на него Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я не могу.  
Чжэ непонимающе посмотрел на мальчика. Он выглядел более, чем странно. Разбитая губа еще кровоточила. Взгляд шальной, словно ему не дали в лицо только что, а как будто он прокатился на американских горках, и ему это чертовски понравилось. Чжэ подошел к мальчику и, прислонив биту к стене за ним, начал ощупывать его.  
\- Ничего не сломали? Ты идти не можешь? Куда били?  
Мин отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Нет… я в порядке.  
Чжэ удивленно посмотрел на мальчика.  
\- Я сейчас…  
Мин никак не мог наглядеться на новую для него сторону Чжэ. Каждый раз Чжэ приоткрывал ему завесу, скрывавшую его настоящего, буквально на несколько минут. Сейчас Чанг Мин увидел то, как Чжэ мог быть хрупким и прекрасным, и одновременно опасным.  
\- Пошли, - Чжэ взял мальчика за шкирку и потащил к открытой двери.  
Чжэ Чжунг затолкал мальчика в маленькую подсобку, где была небольшая кушетка и коробки с неразобраным товаром. Чжэ усадил Мина на кушетку и, достав небольшую аптечку, принялся обрабатывать его рану. Чанг Мин поморщился, когда Чжэ прикоснулся промоченной перекисью ваткой к его разбитой губе.  
\- Не ври. Не щиплет.  
\- Есть немного, - улыбнулся Мин.  
Впервые за эту длинную неделю Мину стало спокойно. Он понял, что это за чувство мучило его всё это время. Он просто скучал. И понял, как сильно соскучился, лишь только когда оказался снова рядом с Чжэ.  
\- И не улыбайся, - строго сказал Чжэ, - кровь снова пойдет.  
Чжэ Чжунг отложил в сторону ватку, и Мин воспользовался моментом. Он подался вперед и обнял парня.  
\- Ты чего? – удивленно пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Можно я немного так… и болеть перестанет.  
\- Не престанет, - усмехнулся Чжэ и погладил мальчика по голове.  
\- Уже почти не болит, - прошептал Мин.  
Чанг Мин поднял голову и посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга. Тот улыбался. Мин приподнялся немного и осторожно коснулся его губ.  
\- Нет, - почти простонал Чжэ. - Я не кровопийца, у тебя только кровь остановилась.  
Но, посмотрев на разочарованное лицо Мина, он притянул его к себе и поцеловал за ушком. Мину было так хорошо и спокойно. Он с удовольствием провел бы весь вечер так, в обнимку с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
Чанг Мин не любил и не умел врать. Но больше всего он не любил врать себе. Он понимал, что то, что он чувствовал к Чон Хи было влюбленностью. То, что он чувствовал к Чжэ было чем-то другим. Это было нечто большее, чем просто влюбленность. И шло оно откуда-то из глубины души.  
Внезапно он вспомнил про конверт, который ему передал Чжанг Су.  
\- Тут Чжанг Су передавал, - Мин достал из сумки большой конверт.  
\- Это он тебя сюда отправил? – внезапно разозлился Чжэ. – Чем он думает? И ты что, дурак совсем? Здесь тебе не Дисней Лэнд! А если бы меня тут не было?!  
\- Я… это не он… я сам попросил, - тихо сказал Мин.- Я волновался… ты пропал. А вдруг что-то случилось… и конверт нужно было передать. Поэтому я пришел.  
\- Волновался он, - Чжэ отвесил легкий подзатыльник мальчику и забрал у него конверт. – Я последний человек, за которого ты должен волноваться.  
Брякнул колокольчик на дверях, и Чжэ нехотя пошел в зал, где его уже ждал хозяин магазина.  
\- Всё в порядке? – он непринужденно облокотился на прилавок.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – ухмыльнулся Чжэ. – Лучше не бывает, - не моргнув глазом соврал он.  
Чанг Мин осторожно приоткрыл дверь подсобки, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит в зале. Он увидел, как странный мужчина почти перегнувшись через прилавок, говорит с Чжэ Чжунгом. Слишком близко. Непонятно откуда взявшаяся злость больно кольнула его. Нет, не злость. Это была ревность. Мину не нравилось, что мужчина нагибается слишком сильно, не нравилось, что он слишком близко к Чжэ, ему не нравилось то, как он смотрел на парня. Но тому, казалось, всё равно насколько близко он, и как он на него смотрит.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула. Мин испугался того, что мужчина может услышать это, и отступил от двери.  
\- Чжэ?  
\- А?  
\- Я же кажется тебе говорил не водить сюда девчонок, - он слышал как скрипнул дверь.  
\- А я и не вожу, - невозмутимо сказал Чжэ.  
\- Тогда что это было? – он указал в сторону двери ведущей в подсобку.  
\- Сквозняки, знаешь ли.  
\- Хватит заливать. У нас был уговор!  
\- Я никого сюда не вожу, - отчеканил каждое слово Чжэ.  
Мужчина хотел было что-то еще сказать, но на пороге магазина появилась девушка.  
\- Дорогой, ты долго еще? Мне скучно, - протянула она и обиженно надула губки.  
\- Сейчас. Уже иду, - сказал он ей и тихо добавил, чтобы было слышно только Чжэ Чжунгу. – Тебе повезло, сегодня. Но смотри у меня. Доберусь я до твоей задницы.  
\- Продолжай мечтать, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
Мужчина развернулся на каблуках и, подхватив девушку за талию, вышел из магазина. Чжэ Чжунг дождался того, чтобы звуки мотора стихли, и вернулся в подсобку.  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Чанг Мин. – Я не хотел.  
\- Ну в этот раз повезло, - угрюмо сказал Чжэ Чжунг. – Чтобы больше здесь не появлялся.  
\- Хорошо, - Мин кивнул и добавил. – Если бы обещаешь больше не пропадать.  
\- Это грязный шантаж, - Чжэ подошел ближе к мальчику.  
\- У меня хороший учитель, - прошептал он в губы парня.  
Чжэ закусил губу и стиснул кулаки, чтобы не позволить себе прикоснуться к нему. Всё это время, проведенное вдали от него. Та стена, которую он пытался снова возвести между ними, рухнула в считанные секунды. Стоило ему только взглянуть в глаза мальчика, наполненные какой-то неизвестной ему решительностью. Он толкнул мальчика на кушетку и взял свой телефон.  
\- Чжанг Су, - сказал он после небольшой паузы.- Тут Мин… Да, передал. Су, ты занят?.. когда освободишься, приезжай… Да, ко мне.  
Чжэ швырнул телефон обратно в сумку и сел рядом с Мином.  
\- Любишь ты доставлять мне хлопот.

Чанг Мин сам не понял, когда заснул, но проснулся он от того, что Чжэ Чжунг осторожно отодвинул его и пошел в зал. Мин взглянул на часы. Было уже около двух часов ночи. Мальчик потянулся и наткнулся рукой на папку. Видимо, пока Мин спал, Чжэ изучал эту папку. Он заглянул на первые страницы и понял, что это дело какого-то Чжин И Хана. Он пробежал глазами по строчкам. На первой странице ничего интересного. Фотография и общая информация, рост, вес и прочее. На следующей странице он обнаружил полицейский отчет, где И Хан проходил, как подозреваемый в распространении наркотиков. Мин проснулся окончательно. Подозрение в шантаже, тяжких телесных повреждениях, а так же в убийстве. Но, как понял Мин, у полиции не было достаточно доказательств, чтобы посадить его.  
«Зачем ему всё это?» мальчик удивленно посмотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Чжэ Чжунг, как будто она могла ответить вместо него.  
\- Проснулся? – в комнату заглянул Чжэ. – Собирайся.  
Чанг Мин хотел запротестовать, но Чжэ оборвал его.  
\- Ты не можешь торчать здесь всю ночь.  
Мин медленно одел куртку, взял сумку и вышел в зал. Там его уже ждал Чжанг Су.  
\- Извини, Мин, надеюсь, тебе не очень досталось, - по выражению лица Су можно было понять, что он очень сожалеет о том, что так получилось.  
\- За что? – удивился мальчик.  
Чжанг Су только постучал пальцем по своей губе.  
\- А! Ничего, уже не болит, - попытался улыбнуться Мин.  
\- Хватит любезничать, - угрюмо сказал Чжэ.  
\- Пойдем, - и Мин проследовал за Чжанг Су.  
Чжэ Чжунг как будто о чем-то раздумывал. Он помялся немного, и потом с тяжелым вздохом окликнул друга.  
\- Су!  
\- Да? – Чжанг Су понял, что Чжэ Чжунг принял для себя очень тяжелое решение. Но он не успел даже пошутить по поводу странного лица Чжэ, потому что парень уже кинул ему что-то. Су поймал и раскрыв ладонь, он увидел ключи.  
\- Понятно, - улыбнулся парень.

Чанг Мин не смог сдержать улыбки, когда увидел уже знакомый дом за окнами машины Чжанг Су.  
\- Куда идти, я полагаю, ты знаешь, - Су вручил мальчику ключи. – Не забудь запереть дверь, а то Чжэ мне сердце вырвет. Еще в магазине он был близок к этому. Пожалуй не стоило тебя посылать к нему.  
\- Всё в порядке, - улыбнулся Мин и вышел из машины.  
Поднявшись на нужный этаж и зайдя в квартиру, Мин обрадовался, что этой ночью он оказался именно здесь, а не в своей пустой комнате в общежитии. Мальчик подошел к окну и выглянул. Чжанг Су стоял у машины и смотрел на окна. Мин помахал ему рукой, давая понять, что всё в порядке. Су жестами напомнил мальчику, чтобы тот проверил, заперта ли дверь и ложился спать.  
Мин помахал рукой на прощание и отошел от окна.  
Убедившись в том, что мальчик доставлен, Чжанг Су сел в машину и поехал обратно к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Чжэ сидел за прилавком и изучал папку, которую ему принес Мин.  
\- Ну что? – спросил Чжанг Су с порога.  
\- Ничего хорошего.  
\- А именно?  
\- Су, - Чжэ поднял на него глаза, - дело действительно серьезное. Это тот самый парень, что хочет заграбастать наш район.- Он повернул раскрытую папку к Чжанг Су. Тот быстро пробежал глазами по тексту и понял, о чем ему говорит Чжэ.  
\- Может быть, не будем… - с сомнением произнес парень.  
\- Су, ты помнишь, как долго мы добивались того, чтобы в этом районе хотя бы вечером можно было спокойно выйти из дома? Ты помнишь, как долго мы вычищали улицы от всего этого дерьма? И сейчас ты хочешь вернуться в то время?  
\- Я не знаю, что делать… - Чжанг Су был подавлен. Он понимал, что они не смогут противостоять этому человеку. Но и возвращаться в те времена, когда из дома можно было спокойно выйти лишь при наличии хоть какого-нибудь средства защиты, ему не хотелось.  
\- Как ни крути, всё плохо. Если мы идем против него, достается нашим близким, ну и конечно же, нам. И достается хорошо. Если мы не идем против него…  
\- Чжэ, я действительно не знаю, что делать!!! – закричал Чжанг Су. – Я чувствую себя таким беспомощным, что… - он не смог договорить, лишь швырнул дело подальше от себя.  
\- Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем. Не впервой, - отрешенно сказал Чжэ Чжунг.


	10. Глава 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 22.08.2009

Чанг Мин проснулся от ощущения чего-то тяжелого. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой Чжэ Чжунга. Он подвинулся ближе и прикоснулся к его груди кончиками пальцев, как будто не веря в то, что он тут и что это ему не снится. Чжэ пробубнил, не открывая глаз  
\- Я еще сплю, - и притянув к себе мальчика, обнял его.  
Мин ничего не сказал, лишь только прижался посильнее, словно боялся, что Чжэ может исчезнуть.

В художественный клуб Мин не вошел, он влетел. Он не мог побороть в себе чувство счастья. Вот уже несколько дней вместо того, чтобы идти в свою комнату в общежитии, он шел домой к Чжэ. И пускай они виделись только вечером, до того как Чжэ уходил на работу. Но этого времени Мину хватало для того, чтобы поддерживать внутри огонек счастья.  
В комнате клуба на удивление было много учеников.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он у Нэ Санга.  
\- Помнишь парня с нашего курса? Недели полторы назад его избил третьекурсник и забрал новый телефон, который ему подарила мама.  
\- Кого-то подозреваете?  
\- Конечно, - сказал кто-то из учеников.  
Чанг Мин удивленно уставился на парня.  
\- Я уверен, что это Чжэ Чжунг с третьего курса.  
\- Кто еще может так поступать? Я слышал не так давно он избил трех парней.  
\- Трех? - удивленно переспросили двое учеников.  
\- Да.  
\- Не верю, - скептически сказал один из них.  
\- Он битой сломал одному ключицу.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - не удержавшись, тихо спросил Мин.  
\- Мой брат учится в том же училище, что и пострадавший. Он рассказал, что его избил парень, работающий в том магазине, - парень внезапно смутился, - ну… вы сами знаете в каком. А кто обладает такой репутацией и работает в том магазине? Правильно. Ким Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Уму не постижимо, - вздохнула девушка сидевшая рядом с говорившим парнем. - Такой красавец… Никогда бы не подумала, что он может так себя вести.  
\- Ничего удивительного. Он просто больной ублюдок.  
\- Как… - всю радость Чанг Мина как рукой сняло. - Как вы можете такое говорить?  
\- А что такого? Это правда жизни. Чжэ Чжунг больной на всю голову садист.  
\- Как вы можете такое говорить за его спиной? Как вам не стыдно? Вы как трусы собрались здесь и шушукаетесь! Подойдите к нему и спросите, как всё было. Вы знаете только одну точку зрения. Как вы можете судить о человеке, ничего не узнав? Не узнав его мнения. И вообще… это некрасиво!!! - от негодования у Мина горели щеки. Он сжал кулаки.  
Внезапно лица учеников вытянулись. Раздался громкий стук по открытой двери.  
\- Тук-тук, - насмешливо произнес Чжэ Чжунг, который стоял, облокотившись о дверной косяк.  
Запал студентов быстро прошел. Они замолчали и уставились на непрошеного гостя.  
Чанг Мин, ничего не сказав, вышел. Чжэ еще раз окинул взглядом помещение и собравшихся в нем студентов и вышел вслед за Мином.  
Впервые в своей жизни Мин был очень зол. Он слышал, что Чжэ следует за ним. Мальчик остановился и резко повернулся к парню.  
\- Почему ты им ничего не сказал?! Ведь тогда. В том дворе, ты побил тех парней, потому что защищал меня. Они сами виноваты. Они плохие, а не ты. Они хотели ограбить меня! Почему ты ничего не сказал им?!  
\- Зачем? - улыбнулся Чжэ  
\- Чтобы они не говорили про тебя гадостей!  
\- Без разницы.  
\- Как?..  
\- Они уже давно повесили на меня ярлык. Зачем же их расстраивать? - усмехнулся он. Его взгляд упал на сжатые от злости кулаки Мина.- Кстати, если ты хочешь кого-либо ударить, не советую делать это так.  
Он взял мальчика за запястье и показал ему его же кулак.  
\- Если будешь бить так, сломаешь палец, - он медленно разжал кулак мальчика и затем сложил его пальцы так, как нужно. - Не зажимай большой палец, - прошептал он Мину на ухо.  
Но мальчик уже не слышал, что он говорит - он смотрел, как пальцы Чжэ скользят по его запястью. Потом выше к локтю. Рука Чжэ скользнула на плечо мальчика, а потом резко соскользнула на его талию.  
\- И если уж решил бить, - вкрадчиво сказал Чжэ, - бей не от руки, а корпусом. Удар сильнее.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! - послышался запыхавшийся голос Канг У. - Директор Пак тебя вызывает.  
Мин испугался не на шутку.  
"Вдруг его вызывают из-за этого?"  
\- Чжэ, расскажи ему правду, - тихо попросил мальчик.  
Парень улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Чанг Мин не решился пойти за Чжэ Чжунгом к кабинету директора. Он медленно брел по тихой аллее и не слышал голос за спиной. Всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать - это то, что сейчас происходит там, в кабинете директора. Из мыслей его выдернуло легкое прикосновение к плечу.  
\- Чанг Мин, что с тобой?  
Мальчик обернулся и увидел Чон Хи. По всему его виду можно было сказать, что парень чем-то взволнован.  
\- Чон Хи, привет, - вяло поздоровался Мин.  
\- Что случилось? Хэ Чжин сказал мне, что тут избили кого-то с первого курса. Как вижу, ты здоров. Это хорошо, - облегченно вздохнул парень.  
\- Они обвиняют во всем Чжэ Чжунга. Но он не виноват. И те парни… он тоже не виноват… он не такой плохой, как о нем говорят, - затараторил Мин. - А вдруг его отчислят?  
\- Успокойся, Мин. Ты чего так разволновался? - Чон Хи с подозрением посмотрел на мальчика.  
\- Я знаю, что он не виноват. Я видел всё.  
Мину на мгновение показалось, что Чон Хи разозлился.  
\- То есть… ты видел?  
\- В тот вечер, когда Чжэ избил тех парней, я пришел к нему… мне нужно было ему кое-что передать… Меня чуть не ограбили, а Чжэ просто защищал меня…  
\- Мин! Я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты с ним не сближался! Вот видишь, как получилось. Из-за него ты попал в неприятности. Мин, тебе нельзя с ним общаться. Я слышал, ты завалил последний экзамен.  
Внезапно лицо мальчика просветлело. Он прикинул, сколько времени прошло, и понял, что нападение на первокурсника произошло как раз в тот день, когда у Чжэ Чжунга был последний экзамен.  
\- Точно!  
\- Что случилось? - Чон Хи был ошарашен странным поведением мальчика.  
\- Прости, мне нужно идти.  
И Мин помчался в сторону административного здания, оставив позади удивленного Чон Хи.

Чанг Мин немного не успел. Он поймал Чжэ в тихой аллее, ведущей к общежитию. Мальчик подлетел к парню.  
\- Чжэ, в тот день… тогда, когда избили первокурсника. Ты тогда… - Мин внезапно покраснел, - был со мной. Ты должен сказать правду директору.  
\- И что мне сказать ему? Что в то время, когда избивали этого пацаненка, я хотел тебя трахнуть в кладовке?  
Мальчик густо покраснел.  
\- Н-не так, - заикаясь, сказал Мин.  
\- А что? Так оно и было, - Чжэ подошел вплотную к мальчику и обнял его за талию. - Я собирался трахнуть тебя там. Даже если после этого ты не смог бы ходить неделю, - его рука скользнула ниже.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу рассказать это директору, - вкрадчиво прошептал Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин помотал головой и попытался оттолкнуть Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Отстань от него, - раздался голос Чон Хи.  
Мин обернулся и увидел, что парень смотрит на Чжэ с нескрываемой злобой.  
\- А если нет? - ухмыльнулся Чжэ Чжунг и прижал сильнее к себе мальчика. - Если не отпущу, ты меня побьешь? Неужели Чон Хи научился работать кулаками? Не верю, - Чжэ откровенно издевался над парнем. Его рука скользнула под футболку Мина. - Ты же только задницей умеешь работать, - усмехнулся парень. - И как видишь, мальчик совсем не против.  
Мин не понимал, почему так происходит. Сейчас он должен был убедить Чон Хи в том, что всё в порядке. Но всё его внимание, все его ощущения были прикованы только к нежным прикосновениям.  
Его глаза были прикованы к губам Чжэ Чжунга. Губам, к которым так нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться.  
\- Ты… - прошипел Чон Хи.  
\- Что у вас тут происходит? - изумлено спросил подошедший Чжанг Су. - Во-первых, Чжэ, прекращай. Сам знаешь, с кем говоришь. Во-вторых, есть разговор.  
Чжэ Чжунг хотел взять с собой мальчика, но Чжанг Су предупредил его.  
\- Наедине.  
\- Су! - возмутился Чжэ.  
Он не хотел оставлять Мина с Чон Хи. Он не мог понять, почему. Может быть, чувство ревности. А может быть, что-то другое. Но Чжэ ни в какую не мог позволить остаться им наедине.  
\- Иди домой. Прямо сейчас.  
Он достал ключи из кармана и, сунув их в ладонь Мина, последовал за Чжанг Су.  
Чанг Мин ошеломленно смотрел в спину Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Мин, - тихо позвал мальчика Чон Хи.  
Чанг Мин совсем забыл о том, что Чон Хи был всё это время рядом.  
\- А? Извини, Чон Хи, мне нужно идти… - пробормотал мальчик.  
\- Мин, постой, - парень подлетел к нему и вцепился в его запястье. - Ответь мне на один вопрос. Между вами что-то есть?  
\- Ч-ч-что…  
\- Ты с ним спал?!  
Мальчик мгновенно покраснел.  
\- Ч-что ты такое спрашиваешь… Как?..  
Чанг Мин с трудом выдернул свою руку из железной хватки Чон Хи и, пробормотав извинения, поторопился покинуть эту злосчастную аллею.

Чжанг Су тащил Чжэ Чжунга за собой к выходу с территории университета.  
\- Чжэ, то, что ты задумал, это самоубийство! Хён У всё рассказал мне. У нас не так много людей, Чжэ, мы не справимся.  
\- А нам и не надо напрягаться, - легкомысленно улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг. - Ими займется полиция.  
\- Ты и их в это втянул?!  
\- Ну да. Ты же сам говоришь, нам не справиться. Пусть они немного поработают.  
Чжэ Чжунг увидел, как к воротам приближается Чанг Мин. По его виду можно было понять, что он чем-то удручен. Чжэ нужно было знать. Знать, говорил ли он с Чон Хи, и если да, то о чем.  
\- Извини, - Чжэ Чжунг тут же потерял интерес к разговору с Чжанг Су. - Мне пора.  
Он быстрым шагом нагнал мальчика.  
\- Что случилось?! - интонация получилась слишком злой для такого обычного вопроса.  
Мальчик испуганно уставился на парня, не в силах сказать что-либо.  
Чжэ Чжунг схватил его за руку и потащил к мотоциклу.

Чон Хи видел, как Чжэ Чжунг увез Мина. Парень был так погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как рядом с ним остановилась машина.  
\- Дорогой, ну что ты стоишь там как истукан? Мамочка приехала за тобой.  
Чон Хи повернулся и увидел в окне большой черной машины свою мать.  
\- Не говори со мной таким тоном, - огрызнулся он.  
\- Каким таким? - изумилась женщина.  
\- Так как будто мне пять лет, - злобно сказал он и сел в машину.  
Чон Хи был не в том настроении, чтобы сюсюкаться с матерью.  
\- Дорогой, ты опять расстраиваешься из-за этого мальчика?  
Он промолчал.  
\- Не делай такое лицо, ты напоминаешь мне своего папашу.  
Она не скрывала своей ненависти к бывшему мужу.  
Родители Чон Хи развелись, когда ему было два года. Его мать оказалась очень прозорливой женщиной. И умудрилась оттяпать половину состояния мужа. Удачно вложив деньги, она приумножила свое состояние. Так что Чон Хи вырос в достатке.  
\- Деньги решают всё. Просто купи его.  
\- Такого не купишь.


	11. Глава 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 22.02.2009

Чжанг Су сидел напротив Со Хи и не знал, с чего начать разговор. Он перебирал в голове варианты того, как сказать девушке, что он немного вляпался. Со Хи не одобряла методы наведения порядков Чжанг Су. И уж тем более она будет против, чтобы Су сделал то, что они задумали с Чжэ Чжунгом. Но Чжанг Су никогда не врал своей девушке.  
\- Су, что случилось? - спросила девушка.  
\- Я хочу с тобой серьезно поговорить. Понимаешь…  
Со Хи знала, что именно с такой фразы начинается любой разговор, который заведомо ей не понравится.  
\- Чжанг Су?  
\- Со Хи, тут такое дело, - замялся он. - На нас наезжает один человек. Достаточно опасный человек.  
\- Су! Что ты опять натворил?  
\- Ничего-ничего, - попытался успокоить девушку парень. - Мы…  
\- Если "мы", значит, в этом замешан Чжэ Чжунг, - констатировала факт девушка.  
\- Не перебивай, - мягко настоял Чжанг Су. - Мы ничего не сделали. Вообще. Он пришел сам и решил установить тут свои порядки. Мы не можем ему позволить… - Су замолчал не мгновение. - Со Хи, ты можешь на время куда-нибудь уехать?  
\- Всё так серьезно?  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, - он коснулся руки девушки.  
\- Су, - устало вздохнула она, - когда же ты завяжешь с этим?  
Парень улыбнулся и сказал.  
\- Только тогда, когда я буду уверен в том, что ты в полной безопасности.  
Тяжело вздохнув, девушка ответила  
\- Хорошо. Чжанг Су, только обещай беречь себя.

Мальчик засыпал под монотонное бормотание телевизора. Чжэ Чжунг изредка поглядывал на него и ломал голову, почему Мин был таким удрученным. О чем он говорил с Чон Хи. Если Мин признался, то не имеет смысла удерживать его рядом.  
Чжэ Чжунг знал об ориентации Чон Хи. И он понимал, что если эти двое поговорят, ему уже будет не удержать мальчика рядом с собой. В любом случае. Даже если Чон Хи не примет его признания.  
Все эти мысли пожирали его изнутри, не давая сосредоточиться на деле. Он злился на себя и на непрошенные и уже давно забытые чувства. Беспомощность, неуверенность и нерешительность.  
В дверь позвонили и буквально через секунду настойчиво постучали. Чжэ посмотрел на часы.  
\- Кого еще принесло?  
Чжэ Чжунг открыл дверь и на пороге обнаружил радостно улыбающегося Хён У.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Пришел сказать, что на следующей неделе будет вечеринка. Я тут подумал, что этот год - первый, когда мы не устроили вечеринку по поводу сдачи экзаменов.  
\- А ты позвонить не мог? - перебил друга Чжэ.  
\- Я всё равно мимо проходил. И мелкого бери. Хотя, наверное, не стоит, потому что он свой последний экзамен завалил. Но ты же его не оставишь киснуть одного.  
\- Завалил? - переспросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ага. Канг У сказал…  
\- Всё всё, я понял. Теперь иди уже.  
\- Ну, Чжэ, хоть пивком угости, - протянул Хён У.  
\- Спать пора, - рассмеялся Чжэ и вытолкал друга из квартиры.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - прокричал Хён У из-за двери.  
Чжэ Чжунг вернулся в гостиную и обнаружил мальчика, свернувшегося калачиком на диване. Парень усадил его и потрепал за плечо. Но Мин отказывался открывать глаза. Он промычал что-то и еще сильнее зажмурился.  
\- Просыпайся, давай.  
Чанг Мин приоткрыл один глаз и, посмотрев на Чжэ, помотал головой. Неожиданно улыбнувшись, мальчик протянул руки к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Ладно.  
Чжэ Чжунг подался вперед, и Мин, не раздумывая ни секунды, обвил его шею руками. Парень осторожно приподнял мальчика и тот, видимо продумав план заранее, как только оказался приподнятым, обхватил ногами талию Чжэ.  
\- Тебя наказать надо, по попе отшлепать, - тихо сказал Чжэ. - А я тебя таскаю.  
Мин уткнулся носом в его шею и хихикнул.  
\- Отложим на завтра, - сказав это, Чжэ Чжунг понес ценный груз в спальню.

Чон Хи отложил в сторону утреннюю газету. Всю ночь и всё утро ему не давали покоя одни и те же мысли. Есть ли между ними что-то? Или нет?  
Чон Хи подозревал, что есть. Ведь так не смотрят на друга. С такой страстью, с таким желанием.  
Но как далеко это зашло, ему было непонятно. Ведь Мин убежал, как только Чон Хи захотел это выяснить.  
"Я должен всё узнать!"  
\- Милый, собирайся! - его мать влетела в столовую, размахивая какими-то бумажками.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мы едем отдыхать, - обворожительно улыбнулась женщина. - Я смотрю, этот мальчик не дает тебе покоя. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и успокоится. А потом уже можно будет всё хорошенько обдумать.  
\- Мама! - Чон Хи грозно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Нет. Никаких "Мам". Мы едем, и точка.  
Чон Хи знал, что этот отдых превратится для него в сущий ад. Ведь он будет слишком далеко, для того чтобы хоть как-то повлиять на развитие событий. Но он знал, что с матерью спорить бесполезно.

Как только Чжэ Чжунг узнал о том, что Мин завалил экзамен, он начал заставлять мальчика учиться и готовиться к пересдаче. Но когда Чжэ был рядом, Мину совершенно не хотелось заниматься. Он то и дело выглядывал из-за учебника и тайком посматривал на Чжэ Чжунга. Мальчик заметил, что ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как Чжэ читает или просто смотрит новости. Он всегда надевал очки, и на время его лицо становилось непроницаемо серьезным.  
И в этот раз Чанг Мин тайком подглядывал за тем, как Чжэ Чжунг читает какую-то книгу. Мальчик так увлекся, что не сразу понял, что звонит его телефон.  
\- Ты трубку возьмешь или так и будешь на меня пялиться? - не отрываясь от книги, произнес Чжэ.  
"Он знал?!" Мальчик густо покраснел и кинулся к сумке. Ему звонили так редко, что он порой совсем забывал о том, что у него есть телефон.  
Чанг Мину звонила мать. Он не успел рта открыть, как Су Ён закидала его вопросами о том, когда же он приедет к ней, хорошо ли он питается, как прошли экзамены, высыпается ли он. Мин попытался остановить словесный поток, но вышло это плохо. В итоге он пообещал матери приехать.  
\- Мне придется уехать.  
\- Ага, - безразлично ответил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я пойду спать. Завтра рано вставать, - тихо сказал мальчик.  
\- Хорошо. - Казалось, что Чжэ совсем не интересует то, о чем говорит ему Мин.  
Чанг Мин понурившись поплелся в спальню. На мгновение ему показалось, что на непроницаемом лице Чжэ проскользнуло облегчение.  
Как только захлопнулась дверь спальни, Чжэ Чжунг отложил в сторону книгу и тяжело вздохнул. С одной стороны, ему совсем не хотелось отпускать мальчика. Но с другой стороны, он был рад тому, что тот уедет. Чжэ опасался, что, сам того не желая, может втянуть мальчика в неприятности, в которые попал сам.

Су Ён уже ждала сына на пороге дома, где находилась их квартира.  
\- Сынок, почему ты не приезжал? Я так за тебя волнуюсь. Всё ли у тебя в порядке?- запричитала мать, как только Мин оказался в ее объятьях.  
\- Мам, задушишь, - мальчик попытался выпутаться из цепких рук матери.  
День, как и предполагал Мин, он провел, отвечая на вопросы матери и подробно рассказывая о новом университете.  
Вечером после ужина Чанг Мин сидел на подоконнике в своей комнате и с тоской смотрел в окно. Ему хотелось побыстрее вернуться к Чжэ. Прошел только день, а Мин уже мечтал о том, чтобы оказаться рядом с Чжэ. Хотя бы тайком поглядывать на него из-за учебника. Просто быть рядом. Но он знал, что мать так быстро его не отпустит.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, и в комнату вошла Су Ён. Она подошла к сыну и присела рядом с ним.  
\- Мини, ты какой-то странный, - улыбнулась Су Ён. - Как будто ты одновременно счастлив и чем-то опечален. Как будто только и мечтаешь о том, чтобы сбежать отсюда.  
Мальчик открыл рот от удивления.  
\- Рассказывай, у тебя появился кто-то особенный?  
\- Нууу… - замялся Чанг Мин.  
\- Значит, есть.  
Мин смущенно посмотрел в пол и, закусив губу, кивнул.  
\- Мам, ты меня не ненавидишь? Ну… потому что я такой…- тихо спросил он.  
\- Конечно, нет. Ты мой сын. Как же я могу тебя ненавидеть? Ты сам выбрал свой путь, и если будешь счастлив ты, буду счастлива и я, - она крепко обняла сына. - Ну что, ты мне расскажешь о нем?  
\- Мам, - смущенно протянул мальчик.  
\- А что такого? - тихо засмеялась женщина. - Я хочу узнать, кого мой мальчик так полюбил, что страстно мечтает удрать из родного дома.  
Чанг Мин хотел провалиться под землю от стыда.  
\- Он хороший… И красивый… Добрый… И сильный…  
\- Ты намекаешь на то, чтобы я не волновалась? Мини, те, кого мы любим всегда самые лучшие. И мы не замечаем их плохих сторон…  
Чанг Мин попытался сдержать смешок, но ничего не вышло.  
\- Знаешь, мама, первое, что я в нем увидел - это были как раз плохие стороны.  
Су Ён изумленно посмотрела на сына.

Заведение было достаточно ветхим. Разбавленное пиво, официантки, раскрашенные как дешевые шлюхи, липкая от грязи барная стойка - всё это вызывало только тошноту. Чжэ сел за самый дальний столик, находившийся в темном углу заведения. К нему подсел парень, улыбнулся и без предисловий начал говорить.  
\- Они очень тобой интересуются. Они ищут твои слабые места. Не знаю, почему, но они решили, что ты самый главный.  
\- Пусть так и думают. Какие планы?  
\- Из-за того, что я еще не так давно с ними, они не разрешают быть на советах, так что я получаю только приказы. Но я слышал, что на следующей неделе он будет с тобой разговаривать.  
\- И Хан?  
Парень кивнул и, не спрашивая разрешения, забрал стакан у Чжэ Чжунга. Тот был не против, так как здешнее поило невозможно было пить.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Сейчас они хотят узнать о твоей семье.  
\- Можешь им помешать? Хоть как-нибудь?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! Вот ты странный человек. Я же говорю тебе, они мне не доверяют. И вообще, то, что я согласился встретиться с тобой - очень рискованный шаг для меня.  
\- Извини, - искренне сказал Чжэ. Он понимал, что парень рискует многим, согласившись на встречу с ним. - Попробуй сделать всё, что в твоих силах. Скоро всё закончится.  
\- Я знаю о том, что ты запланировал. Я не покину их, пока не буду уверен в том, что твой план сработал. У меня большая семья. У меня маленькие братья, я не могу рисковать.  
\- Я понял. Всё будет хорошо. Тебе не о чем волноваться, - улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг.

Уже прошло три дня. И все три дня Чжэ Чжунг с трудом подавлял в себе желание позвонить Мину и приказать, чтобы он возвращался. Парень ловил себя на том, что по привычке краем глаза поглядывает туда, где каждый вечер занимался Мин.  
Чжэ посмотрел на телефон, словно ожидая звонка. Мобильный, словно почувствовав желание хозяина, тихо завибрировал на диване.  
\- Да.  
\- Чжэ, всё готово, - сказал Чжанг Су без предисловий.  
\- Тогда завтра где обычно, - сказав это, Чжэ Чжунг повесил трубку.

На спортивной площадке никто не тренировался, да и в округе было тихо. Каникулы начались, и студенты разъехались кто куда. Кто к родителям, кто к друзьям, кто просто отдыхал все ночи напролет, а днем отсыпался.  
\- Все свободны? - спросил Чжэ Чжунг у собравшихся парней. - Су?  
\- Со Хи уехала к родителям на несколько дней, - вздохнув, сказал Чжанг Су.  
Чжэ Чжунг знал, как Су дорожит своей девушкой, поэтому он настаивал на том, чтобы Чжанг Су предложил ей уехать из города.  
\- Тыква?  
\- У меня всё в ажуре.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Бабушка уехала к подруге, подышать свежим воздухом.  
Родители Ханг Сонна погибли в автокатастрофе, когда тот был еще мальчиком. Его воспитывала бабушка, единственный близкий человек.  
\- Тощий?  
\- Родители с братом уехали в Европу.  
\- Хён У?  
\- Да нормально всё, - отмахнулся парень. - К моим на кривой козе не подъедешь.  
\- Ну смотри, - усмехнулся Чжэ. - Значит так, мне много человек не нужно. Со мной пойдет Тощий, Хён У и Чжанг Су. К нам присоединяться несколько человек от китайцев, как подстраховка, если И Хан притащит с собой много людей. Встреча состоится завтра ночью.  
\- Нет, - разочарованно протянул Хён У. - У нас же завтра вечеринка.  
\- Не сломаешься выйти на пару часов.  
\- Знаю я твои пару часов. Месяц в больнице как минимум. А если говорить о твоем безумном плане, то полгода точно.  
\- Страшно? - улыбнувшись, вкрадчиво произнес Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Нет, - Хён У наигранно насупился. - Вечеринку не хочу пропустить.  
\- В общем, вы поняли, что от вас требуется. Лишний раз не высовывайтесь.  
Чжэ Чжунг отвернулся от ветра, чтобы прикурить сигарету и, подняв глаза, он увидел знакомую фигуру.  
\- Твою ж мать! - выругался Чжэ и бросил сигарету в сторону.  
Он увидел Мина помогавшего тащить такие-то коробки куратору художественного клуба.  
\- На сегодня всё. Встречаемся завтра вечером, как и планировали, на вечеринке.  
Чжэ Чжунг вскочил со своего места и пошел в сторону той дорожки, по которой шел Чанг Мин. Ему не составило большого труда догнать мальчика, ведь тот не замечая ничего, с упоением что-то рассказывал Нэ Сангу. Чжэ не раздумывая, схватил мальчика под локоть и резко повернул к себе лицом.  
\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь?!  
Чанг Мин испуганно таращился на парня.  
\- Я… я…  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. Не буду вам мешать, - не менее ошарашено произнес Нэ Санг и, подняв коробку, которую тащил Мин, удалился.  
\- Разве ты не должен быть сейчас у матери?! Какого черта ты вернулся?!  
\- Я… мне нужно готовиться… А учебники все тут… И еще моя конкурсная работа…  
\- Ты сегодня же уезжаешь обратно. Собирай манатки и, чтобы к вечеру твоего духу здесь не было, - грубо сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я не поеду, - уперся мальчик. - Я не могу, у меня экзамен через два дня. И к тому же Хён У и меня позвал на вечеринку.  
"Как же всё не вовремя." Чжэ Чжунга трясло от негодования.  
\- Чжэ! - к ним побежал Хён У. - О! Привет, мелкий, - парень добродушно потрепал мальчика по голове. - Чжэ, Чжанг Су хочет с тобой еще что-то обсудить.  
\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Чжэ и снова повернулся к мальчику. - Слушай меня внимательно. Раз уж ты не уезжаешь, то ты должен делать всё так, как я тебе скажу. Понял?  
Мин испуганно кивнул. Чжэ Чжунг отпустил его и пошел к друзьям, всё еще злясь на сложившуюся ситуацию.  
Чанг Мин подобрал сумку с альбомом и поплелся на излюбленную полянку, чтобы поработать немного над эскизами. Он не понимал, почему Чжэ Чжунг так разозлился.  
"Что я сделал не так?"

Чанг Мин определился с работой к конкурсу. Он решил рисовать пейзаж. Работа над эскизом шла практически идеально. Линии ровно ложились одна к другой, точно в тех местах, где и должны были быть. Всё было бы просто прекрасно, если бы не мучавший мальчика вопрос. Почему же Чжэ Чжунг так разозлился на него.  
Мальчик потянулся и осмотрелся. Он заметил потерянно озиравшуюся девушку.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Д-да, я была бы признательна. Я тут в первый раз. Я не думала, что территория такая большая. Даже немного заблудилась, - девушка смущенно засмеялась.  
На вид она была ровесницей Мина. Небольшого роста, симпатичная. Ее нельзя было назвать красавицей, но она была милая. Длинные темные волосы оттеняли бледную кожу и большие темные, почти черные глаза.  
\- Кого-то ищешь?  
\- Да, но я теперь и не знаю, как его найти. Тут столько людей.  
\- Ищешь парня? Тогда пойдем к Канг У, может быть, он знает его.  
Мин повел девушку за собой в сторону общежития.  
\- Чжэ говорил, что университет большой, но я даже не могла себе такого представить.  
\- Чжэ? - сердце Мина ёкнуло.  
\- Да, я ищу Чжэ Чжунга. Ты его знаешь? Учится на третьем курсе. Высокий такой. Красивый. Ой, - девушка засмеялась и закрыла рот ладошкой. - Он меня убил бы, если бы услышал, что я назвала его красивым.  
У Чанг Мина не было ни единого сомнения в том, кого ищет эта девушка.  
\- Я знаю, где его найти. Я покажу тебе.  
"Кто она? Его девушка? Или его бывшая девушка? Она хочет его вернуть?" Внутри всё сжалось. В мгновение разболелась голова от хаотично метавшихся мыслей. Он понимал, что рядом с ней у него нет ни единого шанса. Она милая, да еще и девушка.  
Чанг Мин привел ее туда, где обычно бывал Чжэ, на трибуну у спортивной площадки.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Ты такой милый, - девушка улыбнулась и потрепала мальчика по щеке.  
\- Руки! - послышался голос Чжэ, сидевшего неподалеку.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг!  
Мин увидел, как меняется лицо Чжэ при виде девушки. Когда он только увидел их, он был хмурый, но сейчас… Сейчас что-то поменялось в нем. В его глазах как будто промелькнуло что-то. Нежность? Эти перемены в Чжэ больно резанули Мину по сердцу.  
\- Пойдем, - девушка схватила мальчика за руку и потянула в сторону сидевшей на трибуне компании.  
Парни начали присвистывать и улюлюкать.  
\- Какая хорошенькая.  
\- Чжэ, это твоя девушка?  
\- Чжэ, познакомь нас.  
\- Всем резко замолчать и радостно отправляться по своим делам.  
\- Ну, Чжэ, - протянул Хён У.  
\- Никаких "ну". Валите, я сказал!  
Понурив голову, парни разбрелись кто куда. Мин тоже хотел уйти. Он был не в силах находиться рядом с этими двумя.  
\- Тебя никто не отпускал.  
"Это что новое наказание? За что? Почему?" Мин был готов разрыдаться от обиды. Девушка села с Чжэ и усадила Чанг Мина рядом с собой.  
\- Что-то случилось? - бесстрастно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Нет. Я просто соскучилась, - девушка улыбнулась и обняла Чжэ за плечи. - А это твой друг?  
\- Чанг Мин, мой щенок.  
\- Какая прелесть! - воскликнула девушка. - А мне разрешишь с ним поиграть?  
\- Нет, - достаточно грубо отрезал Чжэ.  
\- Фу, собственник! Ну, хоть на денек?  
\- Через мой труп.  
\- А в твоем присутствии? - не унималась девушка.  
\- Успокойся и расскажи, зачем ты сюда пришла.  
\- Чжэ, какой же ты всё-таки пессимист. Разве обязательно что-то должно было случиться, чтобы я пришла повидаться с тобой? Говорю же, я просто соскучилась. Мы так давно не виделись. Это вполне естественно - скучать по человеку, которого любишь.  
Девушка улыбнулась и повернулась к Мину.  
\- Мы так и не познакомились нормально. Я Су Мин, - девушка протянула руку.  
Мин пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Приятно познакомиться.  
Су Мин не отпуская руку мальчика, притянула его к себе и обняла.  
\- Ты такой милый. Я так рада.  
Мин краем глаза заметил, что Чжэ злился. "Она ему так нравится, что он… даже… ревнует?"  
\- Су Мин!  
Су Мин отпустила мальчика и, как ни в чем не бывало, предложила:  
\- Пойдемте в кафе.  
\- Ты проделала весь этот путь сюда, чтобы позвать меня в кафе? - недоверчиво спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- А почему бы и нет? - девушка хитро улыбнулась. - К тому же, ты мне должен.  
\- Ничего я тебе не должен.  
\- Ты обещал угостить меня коктейлем в честь окончания школы. Но ты как обычно, - Су Мин тяжело вздохнула. - Ты обманул меня. Вот я и пришла забрать должок.  
\- Обойдешься, - угрюмо сказал Чжэ Чжунг, всем своим видом давая понять, что на задушевные беседы за стаканчиком коктейля он не настроен.  
Чанг Мину почему-то стало немного жаль девушку, обиженно надувшую губки. Он знал, что Чжэ сейчас не в духе, и не в духе он из-за него.  
\- Завтра будет вечеринка, - тихо начал мальчик, - может быть, ты придешь на нее? И вы будете в расчете, - он попытался улыбнуться, но это у него не получилось, потому что он увидел как нахмурился Чжэ Чжунг.  
"Чем ты недоволен? Она же тебе нравится. Почему ты ее не пригласил?"  
\- О! Ты такой добрый и милый, - девушка снова принялась обнимать мальчика. - Чжэ нужно брать с тебя пример, - она повернулась к парню и показала ему язык. - Конечно же, я приду.  
Узнав адрес, девушка, чмокнув в щеку сначала Чжэ, а потом Мина, покинула спортивную площадку.  
\- Не было печали, - задумчиво произнес Чжэ Чжунг.


	12. Глава 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.04.2009

Кафе находилось недалеко от дома Чжэ Чжунга. Небольшое семейное кафе со множеством маленьких столиков и одним большим, для торжеств, за которым и устроилась вся компания. Хотя порой казалось, что по всему кафе расположилась компания Чжэ Чжунга. Люди вставали со своих мест, подходили к большому столу, присаживались и с кем-то разговаривали. За столом тоже на месте не сидели. От постоянного движения у Чанг Мина закружилась голова. Он посмотрел на Чжэ. Тот выглядел взвинченным. Он то и дело пытался отобрать стакан с алкоголем из рук Су Мин. Но мальчик видел, что Чжэ нервничает не из-за девушки. Он осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к запястью парня. Чжэ повернулся к мальчику и странно на него посмотрел. В его взгляде читалось одновременно растерянность, удивление, решительность и что-то еще. Что-то совсем неуловимое, чего не мог понять Мин.  
\- Есть хочешь? – зачем-то спросил Чжэ. Он и сам не понял, почему спросил это.  
«Зачем ты вернулся? Именно сейчас.» Вот что больше всего интересовало Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чанг Мин открыл рот, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, но не мог произнести этого вслух.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! – над столом навис какой-то парень и в считанные секунды завладел вниманием Чжэ.  
\- Проводишь меня? – шепнула мальчику Су Мин.  
\- Да… Да, конечно, - улыбнулся Мин.  
У дверей ее ждал мужчина в строгом черном костюме.  
\- И когда он только успел, - поморщила носик девушка. – Подожди в машине.  
Мужчина поклонился и сел в машину. Су Мин ни с того ни с сего обняла мальчика.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я рада. Я так рада, что ты появился. Знаешь, Чжэ никогда ни с кем не сближался. Это долгая история. Но ты… - девушка широко улыбнулась. – Пожалуйста, не бросай его. Ему нужен человек, которому он мог бы доверять… - девушка не успела ничего договорить, как за ее спиной появился Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Вали уже, - он потрепал девушку по макушке и улыбнулся. Слишком добро. Слишком нежно для того, чтобы Мин не смог этого заметить.  
\- Это ведь ты позвонил, - Су Мин кивнула в сторону машины.  
\- Да. Не место тебе тут.  
\- Я так и не смогла с тобой поговорить… Чжэ, скоро…  
\- Я в курсе. И ты знаешь мой ответ.  
\- С тобой бесполезно разговаривать! Чжэ!.. Ты…  
Чанг Мин уставился на них. Он не понимал, о чем они говорили. Но эта перепалка выглядела так… как будто они уже очень давно друг друга знают. Как будто ссорятся муж с женой.  
Су Мин схватила Чжэ Чжунга за руку и, быстро сказав «пока», запрыгнула в машину. Чжэ раскрыл ладонь и увидел там конфету.  
\- Зачем ты так с ней? – тихо спросил Мин. – Почему ты не хочешь с ней поговорить?  
«Может быть, у вас все наладилось бы. Может быть, вы были бы вместе. Разве ты не хочешь этого?» Чанг Мин понимал, что не сможет тягаться с девушкой. К тому же, если сам Чжэ к ней относится с таким трепетом.  
\- Долгая история. Не волнуйся, она не обиделась, - Чжэ лукаво улыбнулся. – Закрой глаза и открой рот.  
Мин ошарашено уставился на парня.  
\- Что ты мне обещал вчера? Ты будешь делать так, как я скажу. Я жду.  
Чанг Мин подчинился. Тихо зашуршала обертка от конфеты, и Мин почувствовал сладкий вкус карамели. Он распахнул глаза и еще более удивленно уставился на Чжэ.  
\- Я не ем сладкого. Но мне захотелось попробовать, - он осторожно, пробуя, поцеловал мальчика. В первый раз за свою жизнь он попробовал те конфеты, что Су Мин всегда пихала ему в ладонь.  
То ли от легкого привкуса алкоголя вперемешку со сладким вкусом конфеты, то ли от самого поцелуя у Мина закружилась голова. Он вцепился в плечи парня, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Не сейчас, - почти простонал Чжэ, с трудом оторвавшись от мальчика. И, как оказалось, вовремя. Чжанг Су позвал Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Чжэ, твой телефон, - он протянул вибрирующий мобильный парню.  
\- Да, - Чжэ Чжунг помолчал немного, слушая то, что ему говорили. – Понятно, - сказав это, он повесил трубку и повернулся к Чжанг Су.  
\- Мне пора. Скажи Тощему, Тыкве и Хён У, чтобы завязывали с праздником. Ты остаешься.  
\- Что?! Чжэ…  
\- Иди за стол, - Чжэ Чжунг легонько подтолкнул Мина к залу, где проходила вечеринка. Как только он убедился в том, что мальчик ушел, он продолжил. – Присмотри за ним. Когда закончите здесь, отвези его в общежитие. Побудь с ним, пока всё не закончится. Чжанг Су кивнул и пошел в зал искать друзей.  
Чжэ Чжунг понял, что Су не понравился такой поворот событий. Но на кого он мог еще оставить мальчика, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что с ним всё будет в порядке.  
\- Началось, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ пустой улице, закуривая сигарету.

И Хан выбрал странное место для встречи. Безлюдная улочка на окраине города. Не так далеко от китайского квартала, но достаточно далеко от того места, где остались остальные друзья Чжэ.  
Начал накрапывать дождь. Чжэ Чжунг нахмурился. Он ненавидел активные телодвижения в мокрой одежде. Казалось, что всё против этой встречи. Но он не мог ни отказаться, ни тянуть больше. Нужно решить всё раз и навсегда.  
План был не идеален, но, как и рассчитывал Чжэ, И Хан взял с собой не так много людей.  
\- Ну что, мальчик, ты всё еще будешь отбрыкиваться? Мне кажется, я дал тебе слишком много времени для раздумий. Пора принимать решение.  
\- Мой ответ всё тот же, - процедил сквозь зубы Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Тогда пеняй на себя.  
Чжэ видел как люди И Хана готовятся к предстоящей драке. Он видел, как сжались их кулаки, как напряглись мышцы.  
\- Ну что, девчонки, потанцуем?

Чанг Мин сидел в своей комнате, Чжанг Су листал какой-то журнал, сидя за столом Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Почему ты привез меня сюда? Что случилось? Куда пошел Чжэ Чжунг?  
Су тяжело вздохнул. Мальчик уже битый час пытался хоть что-нибудь выведать у него. Чжанг Су всё еще помнил, что с ним случилось, когда Чжэ долго не появлялся в университете. Поэтому он не хотел лишний раз волновать мальчика.  
\- Мин, всё в порядке. Чжэ Чжунг скоро приедет и сам всё тебе расскажет. Хорошо? А ты ложись спать.  
\- Я не хочу. Я лучше подожду.  
Чанг Мин схватил первую попавшуюся книжку и уткнулся в нее взглядом, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от своих мыслей и подозрений.  
Телефон Чжанг Су нарушил воцарившуюся тишину в комнате.  
\- Я слушаю, - коротко ответил Су.  
\- Су, слушай, - послышался дрожащий голос Ханг Сона. – Тут Чжэ…  
\- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил Чжанг Су, совсем забыв о мальчике сидевшим рядом.  
\- Ему сильно досталось. И Тощему тоже. Но Чжэ…  
\- Говори, Тыква, твою мать!  
\- Мы сейчас едем в больницу. Су, я боюсь за него…  
\- Какого черта ты меня, зараза, хоронишь раньше времени?! – послышался голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Чжэ… ты жив? – Тыква в момент забыл о том, что говорил по телефону.  
\- Нет, блин. С тобой говорит мой дух. Дай трубку.  
\- Су, кажется, я зря волновался.  
В трубке послышался шорох и голоса, принадлежавшие Чжэ и еще кому-то.  
\- Да отвали ты от меня!  
\- Молодой человек, не дергайтесь так. Возможно у вас переломы.  
\- Бля, ты врач и сам не знаешь, есть у меня переломы или нет? Мне не передать свой восторг. Тыква, ты мне трубку даешь?  
\- Выключите мобильный, - взбунтовался врач.  
\- Уймись!  
Послышался приглушенный писк и шорох.  
\- Охренеть, Чжэ, ты врезал врачу!!!  
\- Дай трубку или тебя ждет то же самое.  
Как видимо Тыква решил не искушать судьбу, так как в трубке послышался голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Су, - Чжэ говорил с трудом. Кажется, все его силы ушли на отвоевывание личной свободы и телефона. – Отвези Мина к матери. Завтра у него пересдача. Заедешь за ним, подождешь окончания экзамена и отвезешь его обратно. Понял? Пускай побудет пока у матери. Я сам его заберу.  
\- Хорошо, - как только Су сказал это, Чжэ Чжунг повесил трубку.  
Чжанг Су повернулся к мальчику.  
\- Мин, ты поживешь, какое-то время у матери. Хорошо?  
\- Что случилось? – серьезно спросил мальчик.  
\- Чжэ… - Су замолчал на мгновение. Но, решив не обманывать мальчика, продолжил. – Чжэ попал в больницу.  
Чанг Мин взволнованно смотрел на Су и не мог ничего сказать.  
\- Мин, не волнуйся, это не в первый раз. Всё будет в порядке. Просто ты поживешь немного у матери, а Чжэ потом тебя заберет. Пойдем.  
Но мальчик не шелохнулся.  
\- Я хочу увидеть его.  
\- Не сейчас. Я же говорю, с ним всё в порядке. Мин, пойдем! – Су схватил мальчика за руку и потащил из комнаты. Тот упирался, как мог, но парень был значительно сильнее его.

Дома Мина встретила обеспокоенная мать.  
\- Мини, сынок, что случилось?  
Чанг Мин смотрел себе под ноги и не слышал расспросов матери.  
\- У нас в общежитии делают ремонт. Краской пахнет в каждом закоулке. У Мина закружилась голова, вот я и подумал, может быть лучше он пока дома поживет, - соврал Чжанг Су.  
\- Да, конечно. Сынок, что же ты сразу не позвонил?  
Но Мин не мог ничего сказать. Всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать, так это о Чжэ Чжунге.  
Су Ён поблагодарила Чжанг Су и, попрощавшись с парнем, легонько подтолкнула Чанг Мина в квартиру. Мальчик ничего не замечал вокруг.  
\- Мини, может быть, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? - обеспокоенно спросила Су Ён.  
\- Я… лучше к себе пойду, - запинаясь, пробормотал Мин.  
Мать разволновалась сильнее.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может вызвать врача?  
Но Чанг Мин ничего не ответил. Он обреченно поплелся в свою комнату.

Чжэ Чжунг лежал на кровати и изучал потолок. Он ненавидел больницы. Из-за своего характера и сложившейся так жизни он часто бывал в больнице, и каждый раз находил новую причину для ненависти.  
\- Ты как? – спросил тихо вошедший Чжанг Су.  
\- Как видишь, живее всех живых. А ты?  
\- Чжэ! – возмутился Су.  
\- А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – язвительно спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- С тобой бесполезно разговаривать. Раз уж ты не хочешь мне сказать, как ты, тогда расскажи, как всё это произошло?  
\- Обычная потасовка.  
\- И Хан?  
\- Его забрала полиция. Ты думаешь, я бы здесь валялся, если бы полицейские не прибыли в самый горячий момент, - усмехнулся Чжэ.  
\- То есть ты?..  
\- Ну, всё было как по плану, мне даже заявление писать не нужно было. Они приехали в самый разгар заварушки, как и договаривались, Тыква увел Тощего. Полиция приезжает и видит, как компания здоровых быков метелит подростков. Они делают нужные мне выводы и хватают И Хана под белы рученьки.  
Чжэ рассмеялся.  
\- Чжэ, ты хоть знаешь, что он потом сделает с тобой?! – закричал на него друг.  
\- Я не знаю, сколько он пробудет там, но у нас есть хоть какое-то время придумать план получше.  
\- Это того не стоило, - тяжело вздохнул Су.  
Чжэ Чжунг помолчал немного.  
\- Как он? – тихо спросил Чжэ.  
\- Хорошо. Скучает, - улыбнулся Чжанг Су. – Почему ты не позволяешь ему навестить тебя?  
\- Еще чего, - фыркнул Чжэ. – Он же здесь пропишется.  
Парень, игнорируя боль, отвернулся от друга. Не хотелось, чтобы тот заметил, что Чжэ тоже тоскует по мальчику.

Чанг Мин как обычно сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно. Иногда он поглядывал на часы, но казалось, что стрелки перестали двигаться вообще.  
Дома было до отвращения скучно и плохо. Скучно днем, пока все домочадцы на работе, и невыносимо вечером, когда его тетка возвращалась домой. Она никак не могла оставить мальчика в покое. И каждый вечер повторялось одно и то же. Мин сидел в гостиной и выслушивал обвинения и оскорбления. Он ничего не отвечал, так как уже слишком привык к этому. Его спасала только одна мысль - Чжэ Чжунг придет и заберет его отсюда.  
Каждый день его навещал Чжанг Су. Но как только Мин начинал расспрашивать его про Чжэ, Су вспоминал о каких-то неотложных делах и убегал.  
Чанг Мин продолжал считать дни и мучить себя вопросами.  
Больше всего Мин не любил выходные. И это выходной день получился таким же, как всегда.  
\- Ты чего так долго?! – кричала на него Ёнг Ран. – Или по дороге кого-нибудь встретил? Ты помнишь, что тебе отец твой говорил? Чтобы ты не позорил больше нашу семью!!! Хотя ты позоришь нашу семью одним своим существованием.  
И так изо дня в день. Но Чанг Мин почти не слушал ее. Он считал. Считал время, проведенное вдали от Чжэ.  
«Семнадцать дней, пятнадцать часов и три минуты.»  
\- И как таких извращенцев земля только носит?! – не унималась тетка.  
«Семнадцать дней, пятнадцать часов и четыре минуты.»  
\- Молчишь? Тебе и сказать нечего!  
Она заглянула в пакет с продуктами, который принес Чанг Мин.  
\- Ты молока не купил! Что за бездельник! Ничего попросить нельзя. Что не попросишь, всё делает не так!  
«Семнадцать дней, пятнадцать часов и восемь минут.»  
\- Иди в магазин! И не забудь, зачем я тебя послала!  
Женщина буквально вытолкала мальчика за порог.  
Чанг Мин считал ступеньки, считал пуговицы на рубашке домовладельца, считал все, что угодно, лишь бы не считать дни. Но он никогда не сбивался. Он точно знал, что к окончанию лестницы он не видел Чжэ Чжунга уже семнадцать дней, пятнадцать часов и восемнадцать минут. Около своего дома он увидел мать. Женщина что-то говорила высокому молодому человеку. Мину потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы узнать его. И тут он сбился со счета. Он забыл обо всем и кинулся к Чжэ Чжунгу.

Чжэ Чжунг уже начал сомневаться в том, что идет в верном направлении. Он знал адрес, но сам никогда там не был. По дороге ему встретилась милая женщина, согласившаяся проводить его до этого самого дома, ведь ей было по пути. Как только Чжэ решил попрощаться с женщиной, он почувствовал как тонкие руки обвили его талию. Парень еле сдержал стон боли.  
\- Эй, осторожнее! Сломаешь, - рассмеявшись, сказал Чжэ.  
Но Чанг Мин не желал отпускать его. Он еще сильнее прижался к парню.  
\- Чанг Мин! – изумленно воскликнула женщина.  
\- Вот чёрт, - пробубнил Чжэ.  
И лишь только Чанг Мин не замечал ничего вокруг. Кроме тепла тела Чжэ Чжунга и биения его сердца.  
Чжэ с трудом отцепил от себя мальчика. Он улыбнулся и поклонился его матери.  
\- Меня зовут Чжэ Чжунг, и мы с Мином учимся в одном университете.  
Су Ён широко улыбнулась и тоже представилась.  
\- Су Ён, мама этого проказника, - она кивнула в сторону Мина. Но тот всё так же не обращал внимания на окружающий мир.  
Он продолжал всматриваться в лицо Чжэ Чжунга. Сколько раз он ни пытался вспомнить его лицо во время разлуки, но ничего не получалось. Чанг Мин заметил, что Чжэ немного похудел и побледнел. Но эта бледность лишь подчеркивала его темные глубокие глаза.  
\- Может быть, ты пообедаешь с нами? – улыбнувшись, спросила Су Ён.  
\- Не откажусь, - Чжэ Чжунг легонько подтолкнул Мина к дому.

\- Это тот самый мальчик? – спросила Су Ён, когда Чанг Мин помогал ей на кухне.  
Мин немного смутился.  
\- Вижу, что именно он. Симпатичный, - улыбнулась женщина. – Была бы я помоложе, - мечтательно произнесла она.  
\- Мам!  
\- А что такого? Стройный, высокий, красивый, в моем вкусе, - женщина подмигнула сыну.  
\- Мам! – казалось, Мин от смущения забыл все остальные слова.  
\- Хотя, как мне кажется, мне с тобой не тягаться, - улыбнулась она. – Но если без шуток. Я думаю, он хороший мальчик.  
Чанг Мин смутился еще сильнее. Он схватил тарелки и ринулся накрывать на стол, чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов матери.  
Пока все были заняты приготовлением обеда и подготовкой к нему, Чжэ Чжунг пошел искать комнату Чанг Мина. Найти ее не составляло труда. Чжэ стоял перед дверью и был точно уверен, что эта неказистая дверца ведет в комнату мальчика. Он осторожно толкнул дверь. Конспекты и учебники, лежавшие на полу, подтвердили его подозрение. Чжэ Чжунг вошел в комнату и осмотрелся. Небольшое окно с широким подоконником, письменный стол, небольшой комод с фотографиями и прочей мелочью и книжные полки. Чжэ посмотрел на полки, все книги были расставлены по жанрам и чуть ли не в алфавитном порядке.  
\- Ему действительно нечем было заняться.  
Чжэ подошел к комоду и взял одну из фотографий. Со снимка на него испуганно смотрел пятилетний мальчик.  
«Почти не изменился», - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Он всегда был тихим мальчиком. Не любил фотографироваться и очень смущался, когда привлекал к себе внимание.  
Парень обернулся и увидел на пороге Су Ён.  
\- Когда он сказал, что будет жить в общежитии, я немного испугалась. Так далеко от семьи… Но я рада, что появился ты.  
Она помолчала немного и тихо произнесла.  
\- Позаботься о нем, пожалуйста.

За обедом Су Ён расспрашивала Чжэ Чжунга об учебе, о Мине, обо всем, что не смогла вытянуть из сына. Ёнг Ран всё время морщилась и недовольно поглядывала в сторону парня. Как только обед закончился, и Су Ён ушла на кухню мыть посуду, тетка снова накинулась на Мина. Под раздачу попал и Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Если вы можете провести мою наивную сестру, то меня не проведете. Ты, - она ткнула пальцем в Мина. – Мало того, что сам извращенец, так еще в наш дом тащишь таких же, как ты. Вы все мне противны. Вы думаете, я не заметила, как вы всё время прикасались друг к другу во время обеда?! Чертовы извращенцы! Устраиваете в нашем доме не пойми что!  
Чжэ Чжунг ухмыльнулся. Чанг Мин испуганно посмотрел на парня - он знал эту ухмылку. И знал, что ничего хорошего не стоит ждать.  
\- Так-так-так, - с насмешкой произнес Чжэ. – Старая дева?  
Ёнг Ран вспыхнула.  
\- Ты всё время живешь в зависти. Ты завидуешь своей сестре. У нее был муж, она была счастлива, у нее есть сын. У нее есть цель. У нее есть смысл в жизни. А ты? Что ты оставишь после себя? Когда тебя не будет, поверь мне, никто о тебе даже и не вспомнит. И уж точно не твои родственники.  
Ёнг Ран бессильно открывала рот и ничего не могла сказать. Она привыкла к тому, что ни сестра, ни племянник не могли ей ответить.  
\- И заметь, я совершенно прав. А теперь извини нас, нам пора.  
Чжэ Чжунг встал и, прихватив с собой Мина, потащил его на кухню.  
\- Госпожа Шим, мы пойдем. Если вы позволите.  
\- Уже? – Су Ён немного расстроилась.  
\- Мы обязательно еще зайдем к вам, - Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся своей самой обаятельной улыбкой.

Чанг Мин не смотрел, куда тащил его Чжэ Чжунг. Он все ещё не мог поверить в то, что Чжэ пришел за ним. Он то и дело прикасался к нему, чтобы убедиться, что всё это ему не снится. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что Чжэ затолкал его в автобус. Для него было самым важным сесть рядом, чтобы чувствовать тепло его тела.


	13. Глава 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 09.06.2009

Вечер приближался слишком быстро, а Чжэ Чжунг хотел сбежать из этого города. Чтобы не досаждали друзья своим волнением. Чтобы не напоминать себе о больнице, в которой было проведено слишком много, по мнению парня, времени. Чтобы забыть обо всём и хоть немного насладиться остатками летних каникул.  
Чжэ привел Мина в их комнату в общежитии.  
\- Собирайся.  
Чанг Мин на мгновение вышел из своей счастливой прострации и удивленно посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- А?  
\- Собирай вещи. Или ты хочешь остатки каникул провести здесь? – усмехнулся парень.  
Чанг Мин широко распахнул глаза и кинулся собирать вещи.  
Чжэ Чжунг тихо вышел из комнаты. На первом этаже он прочитал расписание занятий на следующий семестр. Свободных дней осталось совсем немного.  
Чанг Мин буквально скатился вниз по лестнице.  
\- Я готов, - выпалил он, оказавшись рядом с Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунг обнял мальчика за плечи и потащил из общежития.

Когда они сели в автобус, Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что Чанг Мин ведет себя слишком тихо. Он был немного задумчивым.  
\- Расскажи мне, чем занимался, - тихо попросил он, чтобы отвлечь мальчика от ненужных мыслей.  
Мальчик быстро залопотал что-то. Чжэ Чжунг повернулся к окну и посмотрел на пролетающие мимо пейзажи. Чанг Мин продолжал что-то тараторить, но Чжэ почти не слушал, что говорит Мин. Он повернулся к мальчику и, протянув руку, коснулся ладонью его щеки. Тот замолчал на мгновение, а потом прижался щекой к теплой ладони.  
\- Я так скучал, - сказал он, закрыв глаза. – Я так боялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.  
Чжэ Чжунг притянул к себе мальчика и обнял его.  
\- М-мы в автобусе, - смущенно пробормотал Мин.  
Парень окинул взглядом соседей по автобусу - дремлющего старичка и девушку, читавшую книгу.  
\- Никто и не заметит.  
Он склонился к мальчику и поцеловал его в шею.

До места они добрались далеко за полночь. Чанг Мин периодически потирал глаза и жмурился. Чжэ Чжунг видел, что мальчика вымотала дорога. Но летний дом его семьи так и не приближался. Чжэ точно знал, что не заблудился, хоть и не был в этом месте уже десять лет.  
Наконец-то они оказались перед нужным домом. Чжэ Чжунг толкнул ворота и вошел в просторный двор.  
\- Кого еще принесло? – послышался усталый голос.  
\- Санг Рёль, это я! – громко крикнул Чжэ в сторону небольшого здания.  
\- Молодой господин?  
Чанг Мин непонимающе взглянул на Чжэ. Что это за место? Кто этот старик, выбежавший на встречу Чжэ Чжунгу? В этот самый момент Мин понял, как мало он знает о Чжэ Чжунге. Чжэ никогда ему не рассказывал о себе, а Мин и не спрашивал.  
Почувствовав взгляд мальчика, Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел на него и, лукаво улыбнувшись, приложил палец к губам, предостерегая того от лишних вопросов.  
\- Молодой господин! Как же я рад вас видеть!  
\- Санг Рёль, мы устали от долгой дороги. Давай все вопросы завтра, а сегодня мы спать пойдем.  
\- Но дом… холодный… и если бы вы хоть предупредили, я бы подготовил его к вашему приезду.  
Чжэ Чжунг широко улыбнулся и, махнув рукой, сказал.  
\- Не волнуйся, мы сами справимся.  
Не дожидаясь очередной волны кудахтанья, Чжэ Чжунг схватил Чанг Мина за руку и потащил в сторону большого летнего дома, в котором Чжэ, будучи еще ребенком, проводил каждое лето.  
Парень усадил мальчика на большой диван, а сам пошел смотреть, насколько плачевно состояние их нынешнего жилья.  
Чанг Мин потерянно озирался. Он не знал, где он. Не знал, зачем. Но он был счастлив от того, что он рядом с Чжэ. Он улыбнулся, когда услышал тихие ругательства, видимо из подвала. Мин снова впал в счастливую прострацию. Он не сразу обнаружил, что Чжэ Чжунг сидит рядом.  
Чжэ обнял мальчика и притянул к себе.  
\- Устал?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой, сильнее прижимаясь к парню. Его рука скользнула по груди Чжэ Чжунга. Он нерешительно провел кончиком пальца по пуговице на рубашке Чжэ. На мгновение мальчик задумчиво закусил губу, всё еще думая о чем-то о своем. Но в то время его пальцы скользили по пуговицам, попутно расстегивая их.  
\- Эй, - Чжэ поймал его за руку. – Я только что из больницы вернулся, - прошептал он, целуя мальчика в висок.  
Но это легкое прикосновение губ словно придало Мину решительности. Он немного отодвинулся от парня, но тот не успел удивиться, как мальчик уже перекинул через него ногу и уселся сверху. Он осторожно прикоснулся к губам Чжэ Чжунга, словно боясь, что тот его оттолкнет. Но постепенно робкий поцелуй перерос в более страстный. Руки мальчика скользили по груди парня, стягивая с него рубашку. Буквально на мгновение они оторвались друг от друга, лишь для того, чтобы стянуть остатки одежды. Чжэ немного подвигал бедрами. Мальчик застонал в голос, чувствуя как возбужден парень.  
Чанг Мин с трудом встал с Чжэ и ушел в коридор, где осталась его сумка. Чжэ Чжунг с интересом наблюдал, как мальчик вернулся, стянул с себя джинсы и подошел ближе к нему. Дрожащими пальцами Мин расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Чжэ и стащил их.  
\- Не надо, - улыбнувшись, прошептал Чжэ, - не заставляй себя…  
Но в глазах мальчика читалась решительность. Неумелость мальчика компенсировалась его страстью. Он не знал, что и как делать, но дал волю фантазии. И услышав стон парня, он понял, что делает всё как надо.  
\- Хватит, - задыхаясь, прошептал Чжэ.  
Он подхватил мальчика и снова посадил на себя. Его рука скользнула по возбужденному члену Мина. Его губы ловили стоны и вздохи мальчика.  
Чанг Мин буквально на доли секунд позволил себе оторваться от парня, лишь только для того, чтобы вложить в его ладонь то, зачем он ходил к своей сумке. Чжэ Чжунг усмехнулся, но отступать было слишком поздно.  
Мальчик нетерпеливо елозил, не давая Чжэ подготовить его. Стоило только Чжэ попытаться упокоить Мина, как он почувствовал его ладошку на своем члене. И через мгновение Чанг Мин сидел на нем. От ощущений у Чжэ перехватило дыхание. Пытаясь совладать с ощущениями, он вцепился в мальчика, царапая его кожу. Но тот не дал ему опомниться и начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, привыкая, вспоминая, а затем быстрее. Словно пытаясь забрать и отдать себя полностью. Чанг Мин насаживался на него резко, задавая темп. На мгновение Чжэ задумался: он мальчика или мальчик его. Но вид возбужденного Мина не давал ему сосредоточиться ни на чем другом.  
Одной рукой Чанг Мин цеплялся за плечо парня, а другой ласкал себя. Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как напрягся мальчик. Он начал двигаться еще резче, еще сильнее. Чжэ стал толкаться ему навстречу, заставляя мальчика что-то бессвязно шептать.  
Чжэ почувствовал, как тело мальчика напряглось, а потом обмякло. Парень ощутил, как его мышцы почти болезненно сжали его. Еще несколько толчков, и Чжэ кончил.  
Чжэ Чжунг прижал к себе затихшего Мина и уткнулся носом в его шею. Шевелиться совсем не хотелось. Он не знал, сколько времени они просидели так на диване, лениво изучая кончиками пальцев тела друг друга.  
\- Замерз?  
Чанг Мин непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
Чжэ подхватил Мина и понес его в спальню.  
\- Ты готов для еще одного раунда? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил он.  
Чанг Мин, улыбнувшись, промычал согласие. Дело было не в сексе, а в том, чтобы быть как можно ближе к нему.

Чжэ Чжунг скользнул взглядом по темному камню.  
\- Слишком хорошая погода для годовщины, - хмыкнул парень.  
Он не заметил стоявшую неподалеку девушку. Она тихо подошла к нему.  
\- Я знала, что ты сюда придешь, - произнесла девушка. Она посмотрела на могилу и печально улыбнулась. – Знаешь, иногда я думаю, каким бы он был. Вот сейчас. Был бы он похож на отца или смог бы остаться собой. И какими были бы мы. Какой была бы наша жизнь, не сделай он этого.  
Чжэ Чжунг молчал. Он думал об этом. Раньше. Когда был младше. Когда он еще ждал помощи от других.  
\- Я когда-то думал об этом… - тихо начал он. – Но когда я понял, почему он так поступил, я перестал думать об этом. Это случилось, и уже ничего не поделаешь, - он улыбнулся сестре. – Не забивай себе голову. Он умер десять лет назад, и думай не думай, уже ничего не поправишь.  
Он встал с травы и направился к дому. Чжэ Чжунг слышал шаги Су Мин. На пороге дома Чжэ резко развернулся, и девушка чуть не налетела на него.  
\- А ты вообще чего сюда приехала? – улыбнувшись, спросил он.  
\- Ну… я знала, что ты обязательно сюда приедешь. Повидаться хотела, - промямлила она. – И, кстати, у меня тоже каникулы, а этот дом не только твой. Я решила отдохнуть, - Су Мин победоносно подняла вверх указательный палец.  
Чжэ Чжунг потрепал сестру по макушке.  
\- Ты же останешься здесь до конца лета? Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, - взмолилась она. – Ты так редко появляешься. Только на мой день рождения… Я так боюсь за тебя. А вдруг с тобой что-нибудь случится. Вдруг я тебя больше не увижу! Вдруг ты пропадешь… Пожалуйста…  
\- Да что со мной случится? – широко улыбнулся Чжэ и обнял сестру. – Что же я без вас буду делать, - прошептал он и легонько поцеловал сестру в лоб.  
Чанг Мин проснулся от голосов. Он попытался потянуться, но по всему телу растеклась ноющая боль. Словно он очень долго занимался спортом. Мальчик натянул джинсы и решил посмотреть на говоривших. Он осторожно выглянул в коридор и увидел, как Чжэ обнимает девушку. Мальчик зажмурился и тряхнул головой. «Этого не может быть… Мы вчера… Нет, мне всё это снится.» Но когда он открыл глаза, он увидел, что эта девушка – Су Мин.  
«Почему она приехала? Зачем?»  
Чанг Мин хотел было уйти, но девушка заметила его.  
\- Мини? Чжэ, почему ты не сказал мне, что Чанг Мин здесь?  
\- А надо было? – буркнул парень. - Ты все равно приехала.  
\- Пойдем купаться? – предложила Су Мин.  
Мальчик испуганно взглянул на Чжэ. Мин понимал, что купаться ему сегодня не стоит, ведь он передвигается с трудом. Но Чжэ… Чжэ мог согласиться. Чанг Мин не понимал, что между ними происходит, но не хотел, чтобы что-то произошло у него за спиной. Он понимал, что если Чжэ Чжунг захочет быть с девушкой, он выкинет мальчика. Но Мин хотел знать. Хотел хоть подготовиться к страшному для него будущему.  
\- Мин точно сегодня не пойдет, - Чжэ Чжунг подошел к мальчику и подхватил его на руки. – У него сегодня постельный режим.  
Су Мин непонимающе взглянула на брата, но тот только хмыкнул.  
Чжэ Чжунг осторожно опустил Мина на кровать.  
\- Тебе действительно стоит сегодня полежать.  
Он легонько поцеловал мальчика и собрался уже уйти, как тот вцепился в его руку. Чжэ Чжунг изумленно посмотрел на мальчика. Но тот просто испуганно уставился на парня и ничего не говорил.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Тогда, может быть, ты отпустишь мою руку?  
Мальчик снова покачал головой.  
Чжэ Чжунг вздохнул и присел рядом с ним на кровать.  
\- Я никуда не уйду.  
Только после этой фразы Чанг Мин ослабил свою хватку, но руку парня не отпустил, словно боялся, что тот сразу же уйдет.

Жаркие летние дни лениво сменяли друг друга. Чанг Мин уже не нервничал из-за того, что приехала Су Мин. Может быть потому, что Чжэ Чжунг большую часть времени проводил с ним. А может быть потому, что Су Мин оказалась интересной девушкой. Она постоянно что-то рассказывала Мину. Иногда о Чжэ. Иногда о себе. Иногда просто свои мысли и свои мечты. В такие моменты Мин очень удивлялся, ведь девушка относилась к нему как к лучшему другу. Точнее, как к подружке.  
\- Он такой милый, - улыбнулась Су Мин, наблюдая за тем как Чанг Мин, усевшись под деревом неподалеку, рисует что-то. - Я уже давно не видела тебя таким счастливым. Он что-то дает тебе?  
Чжэ улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Хотелось бы мне знать что…  
\- Спокойствие, - тихо сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Су Мин изумленно подняла бровь.  
\- Всё это время… Всегда я хотел только одного - чтобы меня оставили в покое. Чтобы не лезли ко мне со своими лживыми нравоучениями. Чтобы не навязывали мне свое мнение. А с ним мне спокойно. Даже когда он сидит рядом и мелет всякую чепуху. Даже когда вокруг суета, а он просто рядом.  
Чжэ посмотрел в сторону, как будто пытаясь там найти нужные слова, для того чтобы описать всю ту гамму чувств, которая просыпается в нем, когда мальчик рядом.  
\- Может быть радость… Сила. Целостность…  
Парень резко повернулся к девушке и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Этот идиот не умеет врать. Ты представляешь себе? Он тут же краснеет до мозга костей и на его лице написано: «Я вру. Вот прямо сейчас я говорю неправду.» - он рассмеялся, но тут же замолчал и тихо добавил.- А также он не врет себе. Никогда. Он знает, что хочет, что чувствует, и не скрывает этого.  
\- Я так рада за тебя! – воскликнула Су Мин и обняла парня.  
Чанг Мин обернулся посмотреть, почему кричала Су Мин, но увидев, что она обнимает Чжэ, он быстро отвернулся. Он привык к девушке, но никак не мог заставить себя спокойно относиться к тому что она все время обнимает Чжэ Чжунга. Всякий раз когда она так делала, был как нож в сердце. Чанг Мин стиснул зубы и снова вернулся к рисунку, чтобы не расплакаться.

Чжэ Чжунга разбудил звонок мобильного телефона. Он хмуро посмотрел в сторону тумбочки. Он совсем забыл, что вчера вечером включил его. На все «каникулы» он выключил телефон, чтобы ему не докучали друзья, а включил лишь для того, чтобы вызвать водителя Су Мин, чтобы тот забрал девушку.  
Телефон замолчал. Но тут же зазвонил снова. Чанг Мин промямлил что-то во сне. Чжэ понял, что так просто от него не отстанут. Он взглянул на мальчика - не проснулся ли тот - осторожно выпутался из его тонких рук и, схватив телефон, вышел в другую комнату.  
\- Да, - раздраженно сказал он в трубку.  
\- Чжэ, это я. - Это был Чжанг Су.  
\- Су, какого ж хрена?  
\- Чжэ, возвращайся.  
По интонации друга он понял, что если бы всё было спокойно, Чжанг Су не позвонил бы ему.  
\- Что?  
\- И Хан… Тебе лучше вернуться.  
Чжэ Чжунг ничего не ответил и положил трубку. Он тихо вошел в спальню и, подойдя к кровати, легонько коснулся губами щеки мальчика.  
\- Придется нам с тобой вернуться.  
Он так же тихо подошел к сумкам и начал собирать вещи.

Чанг Мин почти не расстроился, когда Чжэ сообщил ему о том, что пора возвращаться, ведь семестр вот-вот должен был начаться.  
\- Жаль, конечно, - сказал Мин, подходя к дверям квартиры Чжэ Чжунга. – Там было так хорошо.  
\- Можем еще как-нибудь туда съездить, если захочешь, - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- О! – воскликнул мальчик. – Это было бы так здорово! К тому же, в сентябре еще не так холодно.  
Чжэ улыбнулся, видя как обрадовался мальчик.  
\- Чжэ… тут какой-то конверт на двери, - сказал Мин, указывая на тот самый конверт, приклеенный тонкой полоской скотча к двери.  
Чжэ Чжунг сорвал его и открыл дверь.  
\- Иди, распаковывай вещи.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и скрылся в спальне.  
\- И не смей бросать половину вещей в сумке, найду – получишь, - крикнул ему парень вслед.  
Закрыв дверь и облокотившись на нее, Чжэ повертел в руках конверт. Его друзья не стали бы писать письма и приклеивать их к двери. Он вскрыл конверт и оттуда выпали фотографии. Он взял в руки снимки и, быстро просмотрев их, спрятал обратно. На всех фотографиях были они с Чанг Мином. В разное время. В разных местах.  
Сердце Чжэ ухнуло вниз. Внезапно кто-то или что-то высосало воздух из легких. Он пытался вздохнуть, но не мог.


	14. Глава 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 26.07.2009

За две последующие недели Чжэ Чжунг писем больше не получал. Чжанг Су сообщил ему, что И Хана выпустили, но тот пока не предпринял попыток связаться с ними. Он часто ловил встревоженный взгляд Чанг Мина на себе, но ничего не говорил мальчику. Ни о письме, ни о том, что беспокоит его. Он не знал, что делать, если Мин спросит его. Врать не хотелось, но и говорить правду он не собирался.  
Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что Чанг Мин чем-то удручен.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- М?.. А, нет. Ничего, - попытался соврать Мин, но Чжэ сразу же заметил, что он врет.  
\- А если честно?  
\- Я сегодня был в художественном клубе… и увидел свой рисунок… у другого. Он подал его на конкурс.  
\- И ты ничего не сделал?  
\- Н-нет… что я могу сделать? Он всем сказал, что этот рисунок его.  
\- Мин, ты должен был сказать. Ты должен отстаивать то, что принадлежит тебе. Ты должен бороться, а не складывать руки и тяжело вздыхать.  
\- Н-но…  
\- Ну хочешь, я ему разъясню, что он поступил некрасиво? – ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Чанг Мин, вспомнив методы которые использует Чжэ Чжунг для разговоров. – Не надо. Я другой нарисую.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - парень сделал вид, что его сильно расстроил отказ от его услуг.  
\- У нас, кстати, еда закончилась, - попытался перевести разговор в другое русло Чанг Мин.  
\- Пойдем? – улыбнулся Чжэ и потащил за собой мальчика.

После магазина Чанг Мин заявил, что очень хочет есть и не дойдет до дома.  
После сытного ужина, немного сонный, но довольный Чанг Мин помогал Чжэ Чжунгу разбирать покупки по возвращению домой. Чжэ с ужасом обнаружил, что половиной продуктов были сладости.  
\- Что? Ты собираешься этим питаться?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - Чанг Мин довольно улыбнулся и, достав шоколадку, принялся ее уплетать.  
\- Мин! У тебя попа слипнется от такого количества конфет!  
Чжэ Чжунг попытался вырвать из рук Мина шоколад, но тот был проворнее и сбежал из кухни. Чжэ погнался за мальчиком, поймав его и отобрав уже уполовиненное лакомство, отпустил его.  
\- Чжэ!  
\- Спать пора. Иди ванну набери, – сказав это, Чжэ Чжунг вернулся на кухню.  
В дверь позвонили.  
\- Я открою, - крикнул мальчик и кинулся к дверям.  
На пороге стоял какой-то парень.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся он Мину. – Позови, пожалуйста, Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чанг Мин пожал плечами и крикнул в сторону кухни.  
\- Чжэ, тут к тебе пришли!  
Парень вышел, недовольно морщась. На пороге он увидел того самого китайца, информатора Ву Сяня.  
\- Мин, ты помнишь, что ты должен был сделать? – Чжэ многозначительно взглянул на мальчика.  
\- Хорошо. Только ты недолго. Ладно?  
\- Хорошо.  
Чжэ Чжунг начал говорить только после того, как услышал, что дверь в ванную закрылась, и зашумела вода.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? Это слишком опасно, и не только для тебя!  
\- Сегодня я с тобой встречаюсь на законных основаниях. И Хан прислал меня к тебе. Он передавал тебе привет и интересовался, получил ли ты его послание?  
\- Передай ему, что получил.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, а теперь послушай меня. Он пока еще не очень уверен, что для тебя этот мальчик значит и насколько он ценен в этой войне. Но я тебя уверю, скоро он всё узнает. И мой тебе совет - уезжай из города и увози мальчика, если ты хочешь, чтобы он был жив-здоров.  
\- Как много он знает о нем?  
\- Пока еще не очень много. Только то, что ты не выпускаешь его из виду.  
Чжэ Чжунг сжал зубы. Он подозревал, что этим могло закончиться, но старался об этом не думать.  
\- И поверь мне, Чжэ Чжунг, - продолжил китаец, - этого ему вполне хватит, чтобы надавить на тебя через него.  
\- Я понял. Спасибо.  
\- И кстати… вот, - парень протянул Чжэ Чжунгу конверт.  
Чжэ даже не нужно было смотреть на то, что внутри, он и так прекрасно знал, что там очередные фотографии.  
\- Это его метод запугивания? – как ни в чем не бывало ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
\- Своего рода, - пожал плечами китаец. – Мальчика сложно будет спрятать.  
Парень развернулся и, перед тем как уйти, бросил через плечо.  
\- Будь осторожен.  
После того, как дверь за китайцем захлопнулась, Чжэ Чжунг открыл конверт и понял, что хотел сказать ему парень. На фотографиях были опять они с Мином, но во время каникул. Он понял, что просто увезти и спрятать Чанг Мина в загородном доме не удастся.  
\- Чжэ?  
Парень только сейчас понял, что после ухода китайца он так и остался стоять, прислонившись спиной к двери.  
\- Ты идешь? – робко улыбнулся мальчик.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Чжэ. – Иди, мойся и сразу спать! - грубо бросил он.  
Чанг Мин непонимающе уставился на парня. Он не понимал, почему Чжэ Чжунг так злится. Что ему сказал тот человек? Он хотел бы задать эти вопросы, но никак не решался сделать этого. Он боялся того, что Чжэ сразу же оттолкнет его. Он боялся, что сам нарушит то хрупкое счастье, что появилось в его жизни.  
\- Ты не слышал меня? – прорычал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Мин опустил глаза и кивнул. Он не мог не повиноваться.

Осень наступила слишком быстро. Некогда по-летнему яркое солнце превратилось в большую блеклую дрянь в небе, что выползала порой, чтобы напомнить о своем существовании. Зарядили дожди.  
Чжэ Чжунг вошел в бар «Мышка» и, увидев за стойкой Чжанг Су, сел на один из высоких стульев.  
\- А! Пришел! Тебе как обычно? – широко улыбнулся другу Су.  
Чжэ кивнул и осмотрелся.  
\- Что-то народу у вас маловато.  
Чжанг Су поставил перед Чжэ стакан. Парень недоверчиво покосился на него, подозревая, что там не «как обычно», а очередной плод фантазий Чжанг Су. Но возмущаться сегодня Чжэ Чжунгу совсем не хотелось.  
\- Да, в такую погоду я и сам не выходил бы из дома, - усмехнулся Су.  
Чжэ Чжунг слабо улыбнулся. Ведь эта погода идеально подходила под его настроение.  
После той встречи с информатором Ву Сяня, Чжэ не переставал думать о том, что происходит и о том, что может произойти, если он продолжит бездействовать.  
\- Чжэ, что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Всё нормально, - отмахнулся от него Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Чжэ, я всё вижу! Что-то случилось. И я знаю тебя. Сейчас ты обмозгуешь всё сам, а меня поставишь в известность в последний момент. Рассказывай.  
Чжэ Чжунг устало улыбнулся и успокоил друга.  
\- Что бы ни произошло, это не касается ни нашей компании, ни тебя. Это мое личное дело. Так что тут как ни крути, мозговать придется только мне.  
\- С тобой всё время так! - Чжанг Су махнул рукой на друга.  
Парень хмыкнул и, помолчав немного, тихо спросил.  
\- Су, скажи ты смог бы пожертвовать безопасностью Со Хи только ради своего эгоизма. Ради эгоистичного желания быть рядом.  
\- Ты чего? – удивленно спросил Су.  
Чжэ Чжунг промолчал.  
\- Я думаю, что нет. Я сделал бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы она была в безопасности.  
\- И это единственный правильный ответ, - Чжэ странно улыбнулся и поднял свой стакан.  
\- Чжэ…  
\- Бармен, налей-ка мне еще своего нового пойла, - парень протянул Чжанг Су пустой стакан.

Впервые в жизни Чжэ Чжунг был последним посетителем в «Мышке».  
\- Чжэ, тебя подбросить? - спросил его Чжанг Су.  
\- Нет. Пойду, проветрюсь.  
\- Долго не гуляй, а то Чанг Мин будет волноваться, - сказал ему на прощание Чжанг Су.  
Дом Чжэ Чжунга находился не так далеко чтобы за время прогулки можно было проветриться, но этого времени было достаточно чтобы подумать. Он знал, что делать, но не знал как объяснить это Мину.  
Разве не для этого он был последней мразью в глазах окружающих? Разве не для того, чтобы обезопасить всех тех, кто мог бы быть ему дорог. Ведь всё, что он видел за всю свою жизнь - это то, как страдали люди, хоть сколько-нибудь близкие ему.  
В квартире было темно и тихо.  
«Спит.»  
Для Чжэ это было хорошо. Ведь мальчик не мог задать ему вопросов, на которые Чжэ Чжунг не хотел отвечать. А утром? Утром Чанг Мин встанет раньше него и уйдет в университет. Чжэ Чжунг сможет отодвинуть тяжелый для него разговор хотя бы на один день.  
Тихо пройдя по квартире, Чжэ Чжунг зашел в ванную и включил воду. Скинув с себя одежду, Чжэ встал под теплые струи воды. Он закрыл глаза и, подставив лицо под воду, продолжил обдумывать принятое им решение.  
Неделя без него? Месяц? Два? Чжэ не знал, сколько сможет выдержать, чтобы не сойти с ума. И сколько будет нужно времени, чтобы И Хан позабыл о мальчике.  
Год? Два? Может быть, вся жизнь. Ведь так будет лучше. Мин закончит университет. Пойдет работать. Найдет себе кого-нибудь. Кто лучше, спокойнее. Более достойный. С кем будет безопаснее.  
Так будет лучше.  
Чжэ Чжунг не услышал, как щелкнул замок двери. Он только почувствовал руки, обвившие его талию.  
Чанг Мин стоял позади него, уткнувшись лбом в его спину. Пижама моментально намокла, но мальчик не обращал на это внимания.  
\- Чжэ… ты не можешь решать всё сам…  
Чжэ Чжунг вздрогнул от того, как подходили его слова к сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Ты не можешь… и не должен решать всё сам. У тебя есть друзья, на которых ты можешь положиться. Они всегда помогут тебе. Просто поговори с ними.  
Чжэ расцепил пальцы мальчика и, повернувшись, обнял его.  
«Они не смогут мне помочь.»

Чжэ Чжунг не ожидал, что сам проснется раньше Мина. Обычно всё происходило наоборот. Но сегодня он проснулся, как только начало светать. Он лежал в кровати и смотрел на спящего мальчика.  
Он увидел, как ресницы Мина затрепетали. Как он медленно открыл глаза. Как он сонно улыбнулся, увидев Чжэ Чжунга. В этот самый момент Чжэ принял решение. Окончательное и бесповоротное.  
\- Не хочешь прогулять сегодня учебу? – тихо спросил он.  
Чанг Мин ничего не ответил. Вместо ответа он прижался к груди Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ понимал, почему делает это. Для того, чтобы оставить еще одно светлое пятно в своей жизни. Первым была мать. Потом была сестра. Теперь этот мальчик. Всё это порой помогало ему помнить о том, кто он на самом деле. И почему людям стоит держаться подальше от него.

В парке было не очень много посетителей. Мало у кого появлялось желание погулять в пасмурную погоду. Но ни погода, ни закрытые аттракционы, ни что-то еще не смущало мальчика. Чанг Мин шел рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом, крепко держась за его руку. Он что-то говорил, иногда сбиваясь с мысли. В эти моменты Чжэ не мог сдержать улыбки. Потому что Мин, насупившись, пытался вспомнить к чему он начал говорить и в этот же момент вообще терял нить разговора.  
Внезапно Чанг Мин замолчал и посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Пойдем посмотрим! – воскликнул мальчик и потащил его в сторону пруда.  
В пруду плавал один-единственный лебедь. Остальных то ли загнали в вольер, то ли они улетели в более теплые места. Но только один остался плавать в пруду.  
«Почему он остался?»  
\- Смотри! – Мин принялся неистово дергать Чжэ за руку, тыкая пальцем на другой берег.  
Чжэ Чжунг присмотрелся и увидел рядом с берегом небольшую утку. У нее было ранено крыло, и она не могла улететь со своими собратьями. И видимо из-за нее лебедь остался в пруду.  
\- Смотри, они похожи на нас, - Чанг Мин широко улыбнулся. – Я уточка, а ты красивый лебедь.  
«Нет, ты лебедь, которого я должен отпустить.»  
Чжэ Чжунг крепко обнял мальчика и поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Надеюсь, у них все будет хорошо, - прошептал Мин.  
«Я тоже.»

Когда они добрались до дома, уже было темно. Чжэ Чжунг достал ключи, но подойдя к двери, он обнаружил, что они не потребуются. Замок на двери был практически выдран, сама же дверь кособоко висела на одной петле.  
\- Что случилось? – испуганно прошептал Чанг Мин.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
Чжэ осторожно вошел в квартиру. Там царил хаос. Казалось, что не осталось ни одной целой вещи. Всё, что билось, было разбито. Всё, что ломалось, было разломано. Вещи, книги валялись на полу.  
\- Н-нужно вызвать полицию, - мальчик был такой же белый, как и потолок. Единственная часть квартиры, до которой не добрались «грабители».  
\- Я сказал, что всё в порядке! – рыкнул на него Чжэ Чжунг. – Иди собери вещи!  
Но Мин, казалось, не слышал того, что сказал ему Чжэ.  
\- Собирай вещи! – прикрикнул на него парень.  
Как только Мин скрылся в комнате, когда-то служившей им спальней, Чжэ Чжунг сел на край дивана и схватился за голову. Какая-то часть его все еще билась в конвульсиях, эгоистично желая не делать того, что задумал Чжэ Чжунг. Эта часть сегодня вселила в него надежду на то, что всё обойдется, что всё наладится. Но то, что случилось, разбило все надежды. И помогло принять последнее решение.  
Чжэ Чжунг достал телефон и набрал Чжанг Су.  
\- Су, срочно приезжай.  
Не прошло и получаса, как приехал Чжанг Су. Увидев, что случилось с квартирой Чжэ, он не смог сказать ни слова.  
\- Чжэ…  
Парень хотел было сказать «Я так и знал, что этим всё закончится», но как только увидел лицо Чжэ, он не смог этого произнести. Таким он друга еще никогда не видел. Подавленным. Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни произошло, Чжэ Чжунг всегда цеплял на лицо фирменную ухмылку и шел дальше, несмотря ни на что. Сейчас же перед ним сидел совершенно другой человек. Именно человек. С чувствами, эмоциями, со своими страхами, со своими мыслями.  
\- Чжэ… - уже более тихо повторил Чжанг Су.  
\- Увези… его… отсюда… - казалось, что слова давались ему с трудом.  
\- Куда?..  
\- Да хоть к черту на рога! – Чжэ Чжунг вскочил с дивана.  
\- Хорошо.  
Су зашел в спальню, где Чанг Мин стоял у окна и смотрел на ночной город.  
\- Мин, нам пора, - тихо сказал он.  
\- А Чжэ? – не поворачиваясь, спросил мальчик.  
\- Ему нужно разобраться с этим, - Су кивнул на беспорядок. – Поехали, Мин.  
Чанг Мин повернулся к парню и, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнул.

Чжэ Чжунг снова пропал. Сколько бы ни звонил ему Чанг Мин, Чжэ не брал трубку и не перезванивал. Даже Чжанг Су, который, по всей видимости, виделся с Чжэ, не мог успокоить мальчика.  
После лекций Мин решил зайти в небольшое кафе и купить немного булочек. На стоянке университета он увидел знакомый мотоцикл. Сердце на мгновение остановилось, ухнуло вниз, но как только оно оказалось на месте, заколотилось как бешенное.  
«Он здесь!»  
Чанг Мин помчался к общежитию, сердце стучало так громко, что он не слышал ничего, кроме него. Он только почувствовал, как сильные руки схватили его.  
\- Мин! Постой!  
Чанг Мин оглянулся - это был Чон Хи.  
\- Привет, - рассеяно пробормотал мальчик.  
\- Мин, что с тобой? Ты не рад меня видеть? – удивленно спросил Чон Хи. – Не знаю, как ты, но я по тебе соскучился.  
Парень широко улыбнулся и обнял Чанг Мина.  
\- Я-я тоже… Но, Чон Хи, я сейчас немного тороплюсь. Пожалуйста…  
Но казалось, что он не слышит Мина, или не хочет слышать. Он еще сильнее прижал к себе мальчика.  
\- Чанг Мин, как ты? Надеюсь, он ничего с тобой не сделал… Прости, что меня не было рядом…  
\- В… все в порядке, - ошарашено пробубнил Чанг Мин.  
\- Обещай мне, что ты больше не будешь общаться с Чжэ Чжунгом. Мин, поверь мне, ничем хорошим общение с ним не заканчивается. Я понимаю, ты ищешь хёнга, ведь у тебя так мало друзей. И совсем никакой защиты перед старшекурсниками. Чанг Мин, знай, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Я помогу тебе…  
Чанг Мин осторожно погладил Чон Хи по спине. Сейчас, как никогда в своей жизни, он почувствовал, что у него действительно есть хороший друг. Краем глаза он заметил знакомую фигуру неподалеку. Он повернул голову и увидел, как Чжэ Чжунг уходит. Чанг Мин с трудом вырвался из объятий Чон Хи.  
\- Прости, Чон Хи, но мне действительно нужно идти. Давай встретимся завтра и сходим в кафе.  
\- Мин…  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, просто сейчас я немного занят…  
Мальчик резко развернулся и помчался в сторону общежития, куда, скорее всего, ушел Чжэ Чжунг.

Чанг Мин влетел в комнату и наткнулся на спину Чжэ Чжунга. Он хотел было обнять его, но тот откинул его руки.  
\- Что это было? – холодно спросил он.  
\- Что?.. – Мин непонимающе хлопал глазами.  
\- Стоило мне отвернуться, как ты бросился в объятья к своему ненаглядному Чон Хи?!  
\- Что?.. Что такое ты говоришь?.. – Чанг Мин с трудом понимал, что происходит. Он был готов извиниться перед Чжэ, объяснить, что всё не так, как ему показалось.  
Чжэ Чжунг старался не смотреть на Мина. Он лишь был благодарен судьбе за такой шанс. За шанс закончить всё вот так.  
\- И знаешь что…  
Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы нанести последний удар.  
\- Я ненавижу таких, как ты. Вы все одинаковые. Маленькие, слабые, беспомощные. Цепляетесь за тех, кто сильнее вас. Вам всем нужна нянька, чтобы сопли вытирать.  
\- Но… - слабо попытался возразить мальчик.  
\- Что «но»? Хочешь сказать, ты не такой? Ты такой же, как и все. Сначала был этот высокомерный ублюдок. Сильный, красивый, умный. Да? Ведь так. Нашел себе долбанного защитничка.  
\- Н-нет… это не так… он…  
\- Вот и иди к нему, чтобы он тебе сопли вытирал. Забирай свое письмо и иди к нему. Скажи ему, что тебя обидел злой дядя Чжэ Чжунг. Поверь мне, он сможет тебя утешить.  
Чжэ вытащил из ящика своего стола конверт и пихнул его в руки Мина.  
«Всё это время конверт лежал там… я мог его сам забрать. Он не боялся того, что я это сделаю. Он был уверен во мне. Он верил мне.» Каждая мысль словно отбивала кусочек сердца. Всё это время он верил ему.  
\- Я не могу пойти к нему… - прошептал Чанг Мин. – Ты… тебя… я…  
Чжэ сжал зубы, чтобы не дать вырваться рыку. Он видел, как больно сейчас делает мальчику. Он видел его покрасневшие глаза, его дрожащие губы. Он знал, что сейчас ему скажет Мин. Он не хотел этого слышать. Он не мог позволить себе проявить слабость. Он знал, если услышит это, то всё будет напрасно. И он уже не сможет защитить его. Чжэ резко повернулся к мальчику и прикрыл его рот ладонью.  
\- Не стоит сотрясать воздух лишний раз. Спасибо, я наигрался. Теперь ты свободен.  
Он отпустил Мина и вышел из комнаты.  
Мальчик осел на пол.  
\- Я не хочу такой свободы, - прошептал он сквозь слезы, покатившиеся по щекам. – Я не хочу свободы… без тебя.  
Внутри как будто что-то разбилось. Пустым взглядом он обвел комнату. «Его нет.»  
Он подошел к кровати и лег на нее. Чанг Мин разрыдался в голос. Он больше не мог скрывать всё то, что было у него внутри.  
Чжэ стоял за дверью и слышал, как плачет мальчик. Он сжал кулаки крепче, чтобы ногти впившись в кожу, причинили как можно больше боли. Чтобы удержать себя здесь. За этой дверью.


	15. Глава 14

Проснувшись утром, Чанг Мин долго не открывал глаза. Он надеялся, что то, что произошло вчера, всего лишь плохой сон. А так же то, что произошло в последние дни. Угрюмый, потерянный Чжэ, разгром квартиры, последний разговор. Всё это просто кусочки ночного кошмара.  
Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на соседнюю кровать. Она пустовала.  
«Нет. Я просто еще сплю», - решил для себя Чанг Мин.  
Он накрылся одеялом с головой и, снова закрыв глаза, забылся беспокойным сном.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел в пустой квартире. После разгрома не осталось ничего из той мебели, что была раньше. Сейчас тут был только матрас, на котором он спал. А снова обживаться на старом месте ему не хотелось.  
В душе было так же пусто, как и в жилище.  
«Это пройдет», - уговаривал он себя.  
Чжэ Чжунг не жалел о том, что сделал. Он знал, что так будет лучше для всех. Осталось только одно - уйти из университета. Чтобы окончательно уйти из его жизни. Чжэ знал, как на это отреагирует Чжанг Су. Он знал, что друг будет его отговаривать. Но другого выхода у него не было.

Чжэ Чжунг почти не слушал, о чем говорили ребята, когда снова собрались на спортивной площадке.  
\- Я собираюсь уходить из университета, - громко сказал Чжэ.  
\- Что?  
\- Что за бред?!  
\- Чжэ, скажи, что ты шутишь? Неужели ты отдашь первое место этому выскочке Чон Хи? – возмутился Хён У.  
\- Мне надоело, - с безразличием сказал Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, давай поговорим об этом наедине, - предложил Чжанг Су. И Чжэ уже знал, что за этой фразой стоят многочасовые наставления, чтения морали и прочие бредни, которые Чжэ на дух не переносил.  
\- Предлагаю вернуться к тому, что происходит в нашем районе с тех пор, как И Хан вышел, - продолжил Су.  
\- О! Смотрите, кто пришел! – радостно воскликнул Хён У, увидев Чанг Мина.  
Чжэ нехотя повернулся и равнодушно посмотрел на мальчика.  
\- Ты что сюда пришел? В детском саду каникулы? – жестко произнес Чжэ.  
\- Я… я хотел п-поговорить с тобой, - почти прошептал Мин.  
\- Мне кажется, или мы уже обо все поговорили? Возвращайся в свой детский сад и не беспокой взрослых, - с издевкой произнес Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ… - Чанг Мин не смог больше ничего сказать. Он чувствовал, как на глаза наворачивались слезы.  
\- Чжэ, как ты можешь так говорить с ним? – возмутился Чжанг Су. – Он ведь и наш друг.  
Чжэ Чжунг раздраженно хмыкнул и поднялся со своего места.  
\- Если хотите нянчиться детским садом - вперед. Без меня.  
Он достал сигарету и пошел прочь с площадки.  
Парни проводили Чжэ недоуменными взглядами.  
\- Мин, что случилось? – спросил Чжанг Су. Но мальчик в ответ только всхлипнул.  
Су подошел поближе и обнял его.  
\- Расходитесь, - приказал он остальным.  
Он видел, что еще немного и Чанг Мин расплачется. Он не хотел, чтобы остальные были свидетелями этой сцены.  
Чжанг Су не мог отрицать, что все они привязались к мальчику. Для них он стал полноправным членом компании. Он осторожно погладил Мина по спине.  
\- Успокойся… Тише… давай присядь, и мы поговорим.  
Чжанг Су усадил мальчика на скамейку и взглянул на него. Только сейчас он заметил темные круги под глазами, которые сильно контрастировали с бледной кожей. Казалось, Мин немного похудел.  
\- Что случилось? Ты можешь сказать мне всё. Обещаю, я никому ничего не скажу. А если получится, то и помогу.  
Чанг Мин громко всхлипнул, и слезы покатились по его щекам.  
\- Я… я… н-не знаю… он просто ушел… он не хочет меня видеть… он сказал… он наигрался…  
Чжанг Су снова обнял мальчика и успокаивающе погладил по спине.  
\- Всё наладится… Ты же знаешь его, он просто не в духе.

Дни шли медленно. Но для Чанг Мина они слились в один. По ночам он уже не плакал, но он так же не мог заснуть  
Чжанг Су, как мог, присматривал за Мином. Как назло, ему не удавалось поймать Чжэ Чжунга, чтобы поговорить с ним, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Су было больно видеть Мина таким.

\- Привет, Мин, - Чжанг Су как обычно пришел повидаться с мальчиком.  
\- Привет, - Чанг Мин выдавил из себя улыбку. Он видел, что Су волнуется за него, и изо всех сил старался показать ему, что уже всё в порядке. Но все его попытки ни к чему не приводили. Он прокалывался на мелочах. Таких как сэндвичи, которые вчера принес Су. Они так и остались лежать там же, куда он их и положил.  
\- Ты вчера так и не съел их?  
-А? – Мин растерянно посмотрел на упаковку бутербродов. – Что-то не хотелось, - соврал он, чтобы Чжанг Су не понял, что Мин их даже не заметил. – Сегодня обязательно съем.  
Чжанг Су облокотился на дверной косяк и, внимательно посмотрев на мальчика, спросил.  
\- Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
\- Сегодня, - потупив взгляд, соврал Мин.  
Он пытался как можно быстрее собрать учебники, чтобы поскорее уйти из комнаты. Чтобы Чжанг Су не смог больше задавать вопросы, в ответ на которые Мину приходилось врать.  
Больше всего Су боялся, что Чанг Мин натворит каких-нибудь глупостей.  
\- Куда ты идешь?  
\- Учиться. Знаешь, у меня всё еще есть пары. Су, со мной всё в порядке. Честно.  
\- Не похоже, - буркнул себе под нос парень и спросил, - а что у тебя?  
\- Зарубежная литература.  
\- Мин, если бы всё было в порядке, то ты шел бы в сторону учебного корпуса, а не в сторону кортов.  
Чанг Мин поднял глаза и вздрогнул.  
«Еще один прокол. Он теперь никогда от меня не отстанет.»  
Мальчик молча развернулся и пошел в правильном направлении.  
\- Просто задумался, - пробормотал Мин.  
Ни лекции, ни забота Чжанг Су, ни внезапно повысившееся внимание окружающих не могло заполнить пустоту внутри. Прозвучал звонок. Чанг Мин остановился перед дверьми. На мгновение, просто перевести дух. В аудитории, где проходили лекции Мина, был последний экзамен Чжэ Чжунга.  
В момент воспоминания вихрем захватили его мысли. Сначала теплые и приятные. О лете, проведенном вместе, о вечерних прогулках. Потом тяжелые. Последний разговор. Пустота внутри снова дала о себе знать. Она ныла, разрывала болью на части. Чанг Мин схватился за грудь, словно пытаясь остановить эту боль. Не позволить ей распространится. Ведь в последние дни Мину удалось спрятать её подальше. Удалось отвлечься.  
\- Мин, что с тобой? - послышался знакомый голос.  
\- Я в порядке, - машинально ответил Чанг Мин.  
Чон Хи покачал головой и сказал.  
\- А выглядит всё не так. Может быть, тебе стоит прогулять сегодня занятия? Тут недалеко я нашел очень милое кафе. Пойдем, выпьем кофе, и ты мне всё расскажешь.  
Чон Хи мягко улыбнулся мальчику.  
На мгновение Мину показалось, что боль отступает. Но он был не готов рассказать правду о том, что его гложет, Чон Хи. Особенно Чон Хи.

Чжэ Чжунг наблюдал, как Чен заигрывает с одним из посетителей бара. Не то, чтобы ему было интересно, поддастся ли мужчина обаянию китаянки. Ему просто было скучно. И, как назло, ни одной симпатичной девчонки, которая смогла бы спасти его от недовольного взгляда Чжанг Су.  
\- Чжэ, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - начал Су.  
\- А мне - нет, - меланхолично заявил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Чжэ, скажи мне, что происходит?  
\- Доллар поднимается и падает? Сильные магнитные бури? Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
\- Чжэ, я о Мине. Скажи мне, что происходит?  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Чжэ, почему ты это делаешь?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он меня ненавидел. Ненавидел всей душой, - не выдержал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он помолчал немного и продолжил.  
\- Если он будет так же смотреть на меня, я никогда не смогу его отпустить.  
Чжанг Су тяжело вздохнул.  
\- И Хан?  
Чжэ Чжунг промолчал. Почему Су не может проглотить ту ложь, которую ему говорит Чжэ? Почему он лезет и пытается всё наладить, когда в этом нет смысла?!  
\- Чжэ, ты идиот.  
\- Отвали.  
\- Не собираюсь! Ты бы видел его! Он сам не свой.  
\- Меня, как видишь, это совершенно не интересует.  
\- Чжэ, послушай меня. Ты должен был ему всё рассказать. Расскажи ему. Скажи, почему ты так поступил.  
\- Я, кажется, уже говорил отвалить от меня! – Чжэ со злостью ударил стаканом по барной стойке, так что тот разбился в его руках. Он не обращал внимание на то, что из небольших порезов потекла кровь. – Я не нуждаюсь в твоих нравоучениях! Я поступал и поступаю так, как считаю нужным. Я поиграл с этим мальчишкой, а теперь он мне надоел. Что делают с надоевшими игрушками? Выбрасывают! И если тебя все равно не устраивает этот ответ… меня это не касается. Просто отвали от меня.  
Чжэ вскочил со стула и направился к выходу. Чжанг Су нагнал его у дверей.  
\- Чжэ, впервые в жизни у тебя появился действительно дорогой тебе человек. Не отрицай этого, я же вижу, как ты к нему относишься. Чжэ, теперь я понимаю, почему ты это делаешь. Он не понимает. Расскажи ему. Открой рот и скажи! Просто скажи.  
\- Отстань… от меня… - тихо сказал Чжэ.

На следующее утро Чжэ Чжунг решил пойти к директору. Хён У поймал его у самых дверей.  
\- Ты чего? Опять вызывали?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – Хочу покончить с этим раз и навсегда.  
Хён У только пожал плечами. В последнее время Чжэ Чжунг вел себя очень странно.  
Чжэ влетел в кабинет директора без стука.  
\- Привет, - беззаботно сказал он.  
\- Тебя не вызывал, - буркнул Пак и снова уткнулся носом в бумаги.  
\- Слушай, тут такое дело… Помнишь, на меня вешали инцидент с избиением парнишки?  
\- Ага, - сказал директор, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Хочу признаться тебе. Это был я. Я избил парнишку.  
\- И что ты у него отобрал? – впервые Пак посмотрел с легкой тенью любопытства.  
\- Да какая разница? Я тебе тут признаюсь, а ты допрос устроил. Сам хотел выкинуть меня пару месяцев назад. Я пришел. Сознался. Выкидывай.  
\- Только после того, как ты скажешь, что именно ты отобрал у этого мальчика.  
\- Уже продал.  
\- Зарплаты не хватает? – Пак поцокал языком.  
\- Погоди. Ты сейчас надо мной издеваешься? Три чертовых года я у тебя был козлом отпущения! А сейчас ты не хочешь ничего мне сказать, кроме того, как посочувствовать моей маленькой зарплате?!  
\- Мне очень жаль, что тебе платят так мало, как я понял. Но сейчас я попросил бы тебя убраться из моего кабинета. У тебя лекции, а у меня дел полон рот.  
\- Ты меня, преступника, отправляешь дальше терроризировать учеников?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, я знаю, что ты этого не делал. Во-первых, ты даже не можешь сказать, что отобрали у мальчика. А во-вторых, я уже знаю о твоем алиби.  
\- От кого? – Чжэ уже знал ответ, просто хотел убедиться.  
\- Не так давно приходил Чанг Мин, он сказал, что в это время ты помогал ему готовиться к экзамену. Я же могу сказать лишь только одно. Я безумно рад тому, что ты взялся за ум. Я заметил, что в последнее время ты ведешь себя более или менее спокойно. Во всяком случае, денег на реставрацию кабинетов стало уходить меньше. Я доволен тем, как влияет на тебя дружба с этим мальчиком. Я посоветовал бы тебе держаться выбранного пути. А теперь иди учиться. И забудь об уходе.  
Выругавшись, Чжэ Чжунг резко развернулся и вышел из кабинета.

Голоса и шум превратились в серый гул. Чанг Мин не понимал, о чем говорит преподаватель, что говорят однокурсники. И сейчас, выйдя из аудитории, Мин не слышал ничего, кроме гула. От этого бесконечного шума голова начинала болеть, и мальчик подумывал о том, чтобы прогулять последнюю пару. Сквозь завесу гула прорвался один голос. Тот, который он так давно хотел услышать. Он не успел обрадоваться, так как почувствовал удар спиной об стену и теплые пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на его шее.  
\- Ты! – прошипел Чжэ Чжунг. – Ты прекратишь лезть в мою жизнь?  
Он еще сильнее сжал пальцы.  
\- Не лезь в то, что тебя не касается! Мне не нужна твоя чертова помощь!  
\- Я… лишь не хотел… чтобы ты… - просипел Мин.  
\- Мне плевать, чего ты хотел. Мне плевать на тебя. Я хочу лишь одного - чтобы ты держался от меня подальше. Иначе я не отвечаю за себя, - он сжал пальцы еще немного.  
\- Эй ты! Убери от него свои руки! – послышался голос Чон Хи.  
\- А вот и твой верный защитничек, - процедил сквозь зубы Чжэ. – Иди к нему со своим «хотел».  
Чжэ Чжунг расслабил пальцы, отпуская мальчика, и повернулся к парню.  
\- А ручки-то вот они где, - он усмехнулся и, достав сигарету, направился к выходу из учебного корпуса.  
Чанг Мин рухнул на колени и попытался отдышаться. Он еще помнил тепло этих рук, помнил, какими сильными они могут быть. И сейчас он чувствовал себя немного мазохистом, потому что он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он хотел как можно дольше чувствовать его прикосновения. Пусть даже такие грубые.  
\- Мин, ты в порядке?  
Чанг Мин кивнул, так как сил ответить у него пока не было.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - Чон Хи помог мальчику подняться и повел его прочь от столпившихся ротозеев.

В воздухе витали ароматы шоколада, корицы и ванили. Официанты бесшумно передвигались по залу. Мужчина в деловом костюме пил свой эспрессо, около окна сидела парочка влюбленных, у обоих большие чашки капучино с узором из шоколадного сиропа; напротив сидели две девушки, периодически хихикавшие, и потягивали латте. Чанг Мин был готов рассматривать этих людей так долго, как мог, лишь бы избежать разговора с Чон Хи.  
\- Мин, ты слушаешь меня? Что произошло там, в коридоре? Скажи мне…  
Мальчик повернулся к парню и тихо сказал.  
\- Ничего особенного. Ты же знаешь… мы друзья. А друзья периодически ссорятся.  
\- Мин! Это не было похоже на обычную ссору друзей. Он собирался убить тебя. И я не удивлюсь, если бы ему это удалось. Он же уголовник, Мин. Пусть и будущий, но всё же уголовник.  
\- Он не такой… - слабо попытался возразить Чанг Мин.  
\- А мне плевать, какой он. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал! Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но я хочу узнать. Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. Ты же знаешь, ты всегда можешь рассказать всё мне. Ты мне нравишься, и я волнуюсь о тебе.  
Мин поднял голову и непонимающе взглянул на Чон Хи.  
\- Да, Мин, ты мне нравишься.  
\- Ты тоже хороший друг, - невпопад ответил Чанг Мин.  
\- Ты мне нравишься не только как друг, - мягко улыбнулся Чон Хи.


	16. Глава 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 23.11.2009

Как обычно в будний день посетителей было мало. Чжанг Су оглядел полупустой зал и вернулся к своему занятию. Когда парню нечего было делать, он принимался протирать стаканы, бокалы, рюмки. В общем, всё подряд. Это помогало скоротать такие тихие вечера, как этот. Чжэ Чжунга не было видно уже несколько дней. Он не появлялся в баре, не появлялся в университете.  
\- Эй, бармен, налей-ка мне пива, - послышался знакомый голос.  
\- Чжэ! Куда ты пропал? – Чжанг Су хотел было еще что-то сказать, но запнулся. – Что с тобой?!  
Чжэ Чжунг выглядел не лучшим образом. На лице синяки и ссадины, кожа на костяшках пальцев содрана.  
\- Все просто замечательно, - широко улыбнулся он.  
\- Действительно! – позади него показался Хён У. Вид у него был такой же потрепанный.  
\- Что с вами произошло? – Су ошалело переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- По дороге сюда наткнулись на дилера.  
\- Мы попросили его покинуть наш район, - сказал Хён У.  
\- Но он отказался, - продолжил Чжэ.  
\- И мы ему наваляли! – совсем весело закончил Хён У.  
\- Тут пришли его друзья, - сказал Чжэ.  
\- Но мы наваляли и им! – широко улыбаясь, сказал Хён У.  
\- Вы идиоты? Вы представляете, что вам устроит И Хан?  
\- Насрать, - беззаботно сказал Чжэ Чжунг. – Я не намерен больше прятаться и смотреть, как медленно, но верно разваливается все то, что мы сделали.  
\- Чжэ, ты мог бы хоть посоветоваться с остальными.  
\- Су, прекрати. Самое страшное, что может случиться, так это то, что он мне будет угрожать.  
\- Чжэ, ты видел его дело, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что он и за меньшее убивал! Я не понимаю тебя. Я не понимаю, что происходит в твоей голове. И ты, Хён У! Я знаю, что Чжэ псих, но ты! Как ты мог пойти на такой необдуманный поступок?  
Парень засмеялся.  
\- Потому что мне, как и Чжэ, надоело ждать того момента, когда этот засранец приберет к рукам наш район.  
\- Но…  
\- Су, - перебил его Чжэ, - нравится тебе это или нет, мы не остановимся и вышвырнем любую мразь из нашего района. А теперь, налей нам пивка.  
Чжанг Су знал, что сейчас ему не переубедить Чжэ. Он знал, что тот его просто не послушает. Су видел, что Чжэ Чжунг был зол и знал почему. Отчасти он понимал Чжэ. Понимал, почему ему хотелось как можно сильнее задеть И Хана. Чжанг Су пожал плечами и налил друзьям пиво.

Чанг Мин быстро осмотрел столовую. Чон Хи нигде не было видно. После последнего разговора с ним Мин избегал парня. Он понял, что тот имел в виду, хоть и сделал вид, что нет. И теперь Мин боялся того, что при следующей встрече Чон Хи снова поднимет эту тему.  
\- Чанг Мин, - послышался голос Нэ Санга, - что ты стоишь? Пойдем обедать.  
Нэ Санг был в приподнятом настроении.  
\- Пойдем, пообедаем вместе, заодно ты мне расскажешь, как продвигаются дела с конкурсной работой.  
Мин совсем забыл о рисунке.  
\- А какое сегодня число? – спросил мальчик.  
\- Сегодня 24 октября, - настороженно сказал Нэ Санг. – Мин, не говори мне, что ты забыл! Выставка уже 20 декабря.  
Чанг Мин ошарашено посмотрел на куратора клуба.  
\- Прости, я действительно забыл.  
\- Ничего, - Нэ Санг похлопал мальчика по плечу. – Я уверен, что ты справишься.  
За столом Нэ Санг продолжил.  
\- Я думаю, для тебя эта выставка будет отличным шансом. На рождественскую выставку обычно приезжают достаточно важные люди. И если твои работы понравятся кому-нибудь из них, вполне возможно, что в следующем году ты сможешь выставляться в известных галереях.  
\- Да ну тебя, - Мин смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- А что?! – кажется, Нэ Санг воодушевился своей идеей. – У тебя отлично получается. Немногие из нашего клуба могут похвастаться таким талантом, как у тебя. Я думаю, в этом году победишь ты, и тебя обязательно заметят!  
\- Нет у меня никакого таланта, - пробубнил себе под нос Мин.  
\- Чанг Мин, с тобой всё в порядке? – внезапно спросил парень.  
\- Да. А что случилось?  
\- Ты собираешься этим обедать? – Нэ Санг указал на «обед» Мина, яблоко и бутылка минеральной воды.  
\- А! Нет, я просто есть пока не хочу.  
\- Всё равно, я бы посоветовал тебе сходить к врачу, ты в последнее время бледный очень. И похудел сильно.  
Чанг Мин только улыбнулся. Он не заметил, как за их стол подсел еще один человек.  
\- Привет, Мин.  
Чон Хи сидел напротив Мина. Чанг Мин готов был застонать в голос. Он так долго избегал встречи с ним и так нелепо попался.  
\- П-привет…  
\- Скажи, чем ты занят после лекций?  
\- Я… мне нужно приниматься за работу на конкурс, - вяло сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Я думаю, пара часов на свежем воздухе никак не повредят твоей работе, - улыбнулся Чон Хи, который, казалось, не был намерен сдаваться. – Ведь так, Нэ Санг?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Мне кажется, ему как раз нужно больше бывать на свежем воздухе, - воодушевленно заметил Нэ Санг.

\- Может быть, пойдем в парк? - спросил Чон Хи.  
Чанг Мин молчал. Он понимал, что этого разговора ему не избежать.  
\- Давай просто присядем? - кивнул мальчик в сторону ближайшей скамейки.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Знаешь, - после небольшой паузы произнес Чанг Мин, - мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить...  
\- Я не хочу торопить тебя, - тихо перебил его Чон Хи. - Если ты сейчас не готов...  
\- Готов! - неожиданно для себя громко сказал Мин. - Я готов поговорить начистоту с тобой. Чон Хи, ты сказал, что я нравлюсь тебе. Я хочу сказать, что ты много для меня значишь, но... прости, я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью.  
\- Может быть, хотя бы дашь шанс? – казалось, что Чон Хи не расстроен, словно он ожидал такого ответа.  
Чанг Мин поежился. Он не хотел этого разговора. И вся ситуация была какой-то неправильной, нелепой.  
Мальчик потеребил рукав куртки и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил.  
\- Чон Хи, было время, когда я был одинок, мне было страшно, и вся жизнь шла наперекосяк. Но появился ты. Ты помог мне в трудное для меня время. Не спрашивай, чем. Просто тем, что стал моим другом. И в какой-то момент мне показалось... хотя нет, так оно и было. Я почувствовал привязанность... можно сказать - влюбленность.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - растерянно сказал Чон Хи.  
\- Я был влюблен в тебя, но я ошибся. Ошибся, перепутав чувство привязанности, дружбы, признательности с любовью. Я и сейчас люблю тебя. Но как друга. Может быть, сложись все по-другому, мы с тобой сидели бы здесь и говорили бы о другом.  
\- У тебя кто-то есть? Кто-то настолько дорогой тебе, что ты даже не хочешь думать о том, чтобы дать мне шанс?  
Чанг Мин промолчал, опустив взгляд, и продолжил теребить рукав куртки.  
\- Это Чжэ Чжунг?  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - тихо сказал мальчик.  
\- Я говорил тебе, не связываться с ним! Говорил. Что он сделал? Поимел тебя и бросил?! – неожиданно закричал Чон Хи. – Это вполне в духе Чжэ Чжунга. Он не человек, и не может быть им. Он грязный ублюдок!  
\- Прекрати! – впервые в жизни Мин почувствовал ярость, прожигающую изнутри. Он сильнее сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержать свой гнев. – Все вы так говорите о нем! Почему?! Что плохого он вам сделал?! Ведь никто никогда не пытался его понять! Почему он так делает? Что им движет? Никто из вас не пытался узнать, какой он на самом деле!  
Чон Хи ошарашено смотрел на Мина, не веря своим глазам. За все то время, что Чон Хи знал его, Мин ни разу не повышал голоса.  
\- Значит, он так важен для тебя, что ты готов защищать его несмотря ни на что?  
Чанг Мин молчал. Он пытался привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок. Голова кружилась, в ушах шумело, сердце колотилось как бешеное.  
\- Хорошо. Только успокойся. Я больше не буду так говорить о нем, если тебя это так задевает. Но скоро ты сам поймешь, что только зря защищал его.  
Чон Хи помолчал немного и встал со скамейки.  
\- Ну что же. Я получил ответ на свой вопрос. Пожалуй, я пойду.  
\- Прости, - совсем тихо сказал Чанг Мин. То ли из-за волнения, то ли из-за чего-то другого ему было тяжело дышать. Казалось, что шум в ушах усилился. – Мы ведь сможем остаться друзьями? – прошептал мальчик.  
\- Теперь я не знаю… дай мне время.  
Чанг Мин уже не слышал шагов уходящего Чон Хи. Из-за шума он не слышал ничего. Ни голоса, что звал его, ни гула улицы, ни биения своего сердца. Он осторожно встал со скамейки и хотел было пойти в общежитие, как мир перед глазами померк.

Чжанг Су увидел Су Мин в коридоре больницы. Девушка сидела на небольшой скамейке и тихо плакала.  
\- Су Мин, что случилось? – Су присел рядом с ней.  
Девушка обняла его и разрыдалась в голос.  
\- Я… я так испугалась… он такой… бледный… я думала, он умер, - сбивчиво начала рассказывать она. – Я приехала… хотела увидеть Чжэ… а Мин… он… я не знаю, что с ним…  
\- Успокойся, - парень осторожно погладил ее по голове. - Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Я-я звонила Чжэ… а он трубку не берет… я не знала, кому еще позвонить… я не знала, что делать… мне страшно…  
Из палаты вышел врач. Чжанг Су осторожно отпустил девушку и направился к врачу.  
\- Как он? Что с ним?  
\- Как я понимаю, вы его друг? – улыбнулся врач. Улыбка у него была добрая, успокаивающая. Такая как должна быть у врача. – Он просто истощен. Мальчику нужен отдых, сон, хорошее питание и как можно меньше волнений. Сейчас он спит, но если вы хотите, то можете зайти проведать его.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Чжанг Су.  
Он взял под руку Су Мин, и они зашли в палату. Чанг Мин спал. Бледный, почти одного цвета с подушкой, на которой он лежал. Он напоминал фарфоровую куклу. Такой же белый и безжизненный. Немного успокоившаяся Су Мин, увидев Мина, снова разрыдалась.

Чжэ Чжунг выкурил очередную сигарету и посмотрел на телефон. Он ждал звонка от Хён У. Теперь вечерами они с еще несколькими людьми вылавливали на улицах дилеров И Хана и избивали их. Идеальное занятие после того, как ночи стали мучительно длинными. Хотя казалось, что скоро и этому развлечению придет конец. В последнее время дилеров было все меньше и меньше. То ли они боялись приходить в их район, то ли так долго лечились. Но Чжэ чувствовал, что в скором времени нужно будет искать новое развлечение.

И Хан сидел за столом и крутил в руках ручку. Он был недоволен. Чертовски недоволен. Часть распространителей была в больнице, а те, что были здоровы, наотрез отказывались идти в этот проклятый район.  
\- Господин Чжин, - на пороге появился китаец.  
\- Слушаю! – рыкнул И Хан.  
\- У меня не очень хорошие вести.  
«Куда уж хуже.» И Хану был не принципиален этот район. Его просто бесила сложившаяся ситуация. Его бесил этот парень и его друзья. Его бесили абсолютно все.  
\- Говори.  
\- Наши люди заметили, что недалеко от наших точек шныряют волчьи выродки.  
Волками называлась организация, на которую в свое время работал И Хан. После небольшой ссоры и присвоенных денег, за И Ханом начали охотиться его бывшие дружки. Он знал, что босс «шавок» достаточно злопамятен и пока не вздернет его, не успокоится.  
\- Придется залечь на дно, ненадолго, - сделал вывод И Хан. Свой зад он ценил куда больше, чем деньги, не полученные за несколько дней простоя. – Но прежде я хотел бы повидаться с этим парнем и научить его вести себя правильно со старшими.  
\- А как мальчишка?  
\- Мне надоели игры! – взорвался И Хан. – Мне нужен этот парень! Я хочу, чтобы вы с ним разобрались.

Телефон тихо завибрировал. Чжэ Чжунг взял трубку, не глядя на номер звонившего.  
\- Хён У, какого черта ты так долго?  
\- Чжэ, это я, - раздался голос Чжанг Су.  
\- Су, я жду звонка. Если ничего срочного, давай поговорим об этом позже.  
\- Это срочно. И это касается Чанг Мина.  
\- Я, кажется, просил меня не беспокоить по этому вопросу?  
\- Чжэ, он в больнице. Из-за тебя! Потому что ты гордый идиот, который не может признаться в своих слабостях. Который не может прийти и поговорить на чистоту.  
\- Су, ему в любом случае пора взрослеть. И понять, что жизнь не сказка, какой ее хочется видеть. И люди не всегда такие, какими нам бы хотелось, чтобы они были.  
\- Чжэ, просто приди и поговори с ним. Что ты теряешь? Ничего. Просто объясни, что так будет лучше.  
\- И дать ему надежду? Надежду на грязное будущее?  
\- Чжэ, ну почему ты так?..  
\- Су, он справится, - тихо перебил его Чжэ Чжунг. – Он обязательно справится. А теперь извини, я жду важного звонка.  
После эти слов Чжэ повесил трубку.  
«Он справится.»  
В дверь позвонили.  
\- Ну если это не ты, Хён У, то тебе не жить!  
Чжэ Чжунг не понял что произошло. Вот он открывает дверь, а через секунду лежит на полу с ноющей челюстью. Он осторожно приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших мужчин. Их было человек восемь. Они встали вокруг Чжэ так, что у него не было ни единого шанса ускользнуть и не получить по почкам. Из-за спин мужчин вышел никто иной как И Хан.  
-Каким ветром вас в наши края? – усмехнувшись, сказал Чжэ Чжунг, быстрее чем И Хан успел открыть рот.  
\- С тобой повидаться. Разговоры поразговаривать.  
\- Ох, и чем же я обязан.  
\- Этот визит исключительно в воспитательных целях. В последнее время, мальчик, ты ведешь себя очень плохо. Хочу рассказать тебе, как нужно это делать.  
\- Тогда может чай или кофе? Ах да! У меня же теперь, благодаря твоим парнишкам, нет стола и стульев.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся И Хан. – Я предпочту сразу к делу.  
Он кивнул своим людям, те подхватили Чжэ Чжунга под руки и подняли с пола.  
\- Ты даже не позволишь мне дать сдачи твоим ребятам? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Чжэ. – Посмотри, я один и тощий, а у тебя их восемь, и все шкафы.  
И Хан побагровел от злости. Даже сейчас, зная, что произойдет, этот мальчишка вел себя слишком нахально. Он словно издевался над ним. И Хан не выдержал и нанес первый удар сам.  
В глазах Чжэ Чжунга на мгновение потемнело. От боли он не мог дышать. Ему показалось, что его внутренности перетряхнули.  
\- Займитесь им, - послышался голос И Хана.  
В это мгновение Чжэ Чжунгу подумалось, что лучше чувствовать физическую боль, чем ту, которая засела глубоко внутри.  
Больше ни о чем думать он не мог, только лишь о боли, распространяющейся по всему телу.

Звонок Хён У застал Чжанг Су по пути от дома Су Мин. Девушка порывалась просидеть всю ночь рядом с Мином, и Су с трудом уговорил ее, что мальчик никуда не денется, если она позволит себе отдохнуть.  
\- Да, - немного раздраженно ответил Чжанг Су.  
\- Су, приезжай в больницу.  
\- Я только что оттуда. Мин спит, так что я не вижу смысла туда возвращаться.  
\- Это Чжэ…  
\- Что с ним? Опять подрался с очередным дилером? Что опять с ним произошло? Если он не умеет решать свои проблемы более мирным методом, причем проблемы, которые даже нас не касаются, то я умываю руки!  
\- Нет, Су, послушай меня, он сейчас в реанимации.  
Чжанг Су резко вывернул руль и направился обратно в больницу.  
\- Я пришел к нему, я задержался буквально на двадцать минут…  
\- Я еду, - коротко сказал Чжанг Су и прервал разговор.

Чжанг Су понял, что все очень плохо, когда врач пригласил его и Хён У в свой кабинет.  
\- Я хотел бы попросить вас связаться с его родственниками.  
\- Я думаю, сейчас это невозможно. Сейчас мы точно не сможем с ними связаться. К тому же, он не поддерживает с ними связи, так что мы даже не знаем, где их искать, - сказал Су.  
\- Сейчас Чжэ Чжунг в очень тяжелом состоянии. Первая ночь будет самой тяжелой. Но не хочу вас обнадеживать лишний раз. Признаюсь честно, что даже эта ночь не показатель, в его состоянии ему нужно выжить в эти три дня. Именно выжить. У него множественные повреждения внутренних органов. Я не говорю об общем тяжелом состоянии. Вообще удивительно, что он до сих пор жив. Поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую вам найти его родственников.  
\- Если он продержится эти три дня?  
\- У него увеличиваются шансы на выздоровление.  
\- Шансы? – не выдержав, воскликнул Хён У и вскочил со стула. – Вы говорите «шансы»?!  
\- Я не хочу обманывать вас. Господин Ким в очень плохом состоянии. Где слово «плохое» равноценно «не совместимо с жизнью». Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю?  
Хён У резко обмяк и опустился на стул.  
\- Офицеры полиции уже прибыли, вам стоит поговорить с ними.

Утром Су Мин пришла проведать Чанг Мина. Но тот еще спал. Девушка оставила на прикроватном столике гостинцы и вышла в коридор. Она не знала, что Чанг Мин притворился, что спит, чтобы не разговаривать с ней. Он не знал, о чем говорить с ней. Как себя вести. Ведь он теперь не помеха для их отношений. От этого становилось еще труднее воспринимать ее как друга.  
В коридоре Су Мин наткнулась на Чжанг Су.  
\- О! Привет! Ты тоже пришел повидаться с Чанг Мином?  
\- Нет, - мрачно сказал Чжанг Су. – Здесь Чжэ.  
Сердце девушки ухнуло вниз. Она смотрела на Чжанг Су, словно тот говорил на другом языке.  
\- Ч-что?..  
\- Чжэ Чжунга вчера избили. Он здесь…  
Су Мин попыталась сглотнуть ком, застрявший в горле, но ничего не получалось, и она только пошептала.  
\- Где он?  
Чжанг Су, подхватив девушку под локоть, проводил ее до палаты.  
\- Никого не пускают.  
Су Мин только взялась за ручку двери, как к ней подлетела медсестра.  
\- К нему нельзя! Пациент в очень тяжелом состоянии.  
\- Мне можно, - она смотрела стеклянным взглядом на дверь.  
\- Девушка, присядьте здесь и дождитесь его лечащего врача.  
\- Мне можно! – выкрикнула она в лицо медсестре.  
\- Девушка, успокойтесь, иначе я вызову охрану!  
\- Я его сестра! И если ты меня, сучка, не пустишь к нему, будешь валяться в соседней палате!!!  
Чжанг Су открывал рот и ничего не мог сказать. Подошедший Хён У так же ошарашено смотрел на сжавшую кулаки девушку.  
\- Если она его сестра, то я не советовал бы вам с ней спорить, – тихо сказал Хён У.  
Женщина отошла и пропустила Су Мин в палату.  
\- Ты знал, что она сестра Чжэ? – спросил Хён У.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда как?..  
\- Она позвонила мне вчера и сказала, что этот номер ей дал Чжэ, на всякий случай.  
\- Вот засранец, - бесстрастно прошептал Хён У.

Для Су Мин три дня тянулись бесконечно долго. Она почти не выходила из больницы. Всё время девушка проводила у постели брата.  
В палату тихо вошел Чжанг Су.  
\- Как он? – шепотом спросил он у девушки.  
\- Врач говорит, что сейчас он более стабилен. Но в больнице ему придется провести еще много времени. А как Чанг Мин? Мне так и не удалось с ним повидаться.  
\- Мне тоже, - тихо ответил Чжанг Су.  
\- Его выписали?  
\- Нет, медсестра сказала, что он сам ушел. На следующий день и ушел.  
\- Что? Ну не идиот ли? – девушка нахмурилась. – Можно попросить тебя об одной вещи? Не говори ему пока, что Чжэ здесь.  
\- Хорошо.

Письмо и некоторые вещи, оставленные Чжэ Чжунгом - только это напоминало Мину о том, что тот ему не приснился. Мин открыл шкаф, посмотрел на висевшие там рубашки и снова закрыл его. Для него это был почти как ритуал. Это давало ему надежду, что в один из дней Чжэ Чжунг вернется. Пускай не к нему, но в эту комнату.  
Мальчик взял альбом в руки, уже зная, что нарисует на этот конкурс.

Чжэ Чжунг медленно открыл глаза. Казалось, что каждая клетка вопила от боли.  
"Твою мать" хотел было сказать он, но что-то инородное в горле помешало ему. Он попытался поднять руку и пощупать то, что мешало ему выказать недовольство, но даже руки его не слушались. Он попытался приподняться на кровати, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит, но тело всё также отказывалось слушаться его. Через мгновение он услышал, как открылась дверь и кто-то вошел. Слева послышался шорох.  
\- Спите, я пришел осмотреть его, - донесся мужской голос.  
\- Только скажите мне, как он, - раздался сонный голос Су Мин.  
«Вот черт», - только успел подумать Чжэ Чжунг, как увидел перед собой лицо врача.  
\- Могу сказать одно – прогресс есть, - мужчина удивленно приподнял брови. – Ваш брат очнулся.  
Через мгновение Чжэ увидел лицо сестры. Ее губы дрожали, а глаза наполнились слезами. Девушка ничего не могла произнести.  
\- То, что он очнулся, хороший знак. Очень. Но самое тяжелое еще впереди. Его ждет длительная реабилитация. Вы, молодой человек, - он обратился к Чжэ, - очень везучий. Мы вас буквально по частям собрали. Думали, не выживете, а вы вон как в жизнь вцепились. Вы продолжайте бороться, а мы вам поможем в этом, - доктор улыбнулся ему.  
«Гори в аду!» - подумал Чжэ Чжунг.

Чанг Мин никогда не любил большие сборища людей. И сейчас куча незнакомцев здоровалась с ним, разговаривала, а он и не знал, куда деваться от всеобщего внимания. Результаты конкурса были объявлены полтора часа назад, и все эти полтора часа Чанг Мин пытался улизнуть из галереи. Но Нэ Санг словно чувствовал, что Мин хочет сбежать, снова и снова ловил его и представлял очередному владельцу очередной галереи.  
Работа Мина в конкурсе не победила. Хотя косвенно его работа и победила. Первое место занял тот самый парень с картиной Мина, которую он нарисовал еще летом. Второе и третье место опять же ему не достались. Хотя его картина была отмечена призом зрительских симпатий.  
Чанг Мин как мог, скрывал то, что все эти симпатии ему абсолютно безразличны.  
\- Мин, это господин Чой, - представил очередного владельца галереи Нэ Санг.  
\- Мне очень понравилась ваша работа. И если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы поговорить с вами о возможности выставить картину в нашей галерее. С возможной дальнейшей продажей. У меня, кстати, найдется покупатель, который может вами заинтересоваться.  
\- Она не продается, - Чанг Мина словно отрезвила фраза мужчины о продаже.  
\- Как вам будет угодно. Но я настаиваю на том, чтобы выставить ее в своей галерее.  
\- Да, конечно. Я подумаю об этом, - улыбнулся Мин, принимая из рук мужчины визитку.  
Мальчик снова посмотрел на дверь. Уже, наверное, в сотый раз за этот вечер. Но тот, кого мальчик хотел бы увидеть, так и не пришел.  
«Конечно, он не придет.»


	17. Глава 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 14.12.2009

Дни для Чжэ Чжунга тянулись мучительно долго. Изо дня в день одно и то же. Боль, врачи, лекарства.  
Каждый день приходила Су Мин. Иногда она просто молча сидела рядом, в те моменты, когда Чжэ Чжунг был слишком зол на себя, на свое тело, что не хотело его слушаться. Иногда болтала без умолку, стараясь отвлечь его. Иногда рассказывала о Мине. И в эти моменты ему очень хотелось, чтобы время посещения закончилось как можно быстрее. Потому что боль в теле уже не отвлекала от той боли, что засела глубоко внутри.

Чанг Мин не заметил, как настал новый год. В полном смысле слова не заметил. Он не видел ничего вокруг. Ни украшений, ни елок. Словно мира вокруг не было. Чжанг Су делал все, что только мог. Он всегда звал Мина с собой, если они с Со Хи куда-то шли, не понимая того, что от этого мальчику становилось еще хуже.  
Как не убеждал себя Чанг Мин, он всё еще не мог забыть Чжэ Чжунга. И каждый день он ждал того часа, когда откроется дверь, и на пороге появится он. Тот единственный человек, который смог бы вернуть краски в его мир.  
Мин заметил, что уже новый год, лишь только когда обнаружил на своей кровати подарок. Небольшая коробка с красивым бантом. Он осторожно открыл коробку и увидел в ней синюю шапку и шарф. Слабо улыбнувшись, он закрыл коробку и улегся рядом с ней на кровать. Мальчик на минуту позволил себе подумать, что этот подарок от Чжэ Чжунга.

Дверь в палату распахнулась и на пороге появилась Су Мин. Девушка громко воскликнула:  
\- Проснись и пой!  
Чжэ Чжунг недовольно поморщился. Он не видел причин для радости. Ведь врачи так и не чесались, чтобы выписать его, и этот день был для него таким же, как и все остальные.  
\- Чжэ, ты мне должен, - заявила девушка. – Я сделала то, что ты просил.  
\- Здравствуй, Су Мин. Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть. Сегодня я чувствую себя прекрасно, - язвительно сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Чжэ, - вкрадчиво начала, - ты помнишь то, о чем ты просил меня недавно?  
На днях Чжэ Чжунг попросил Су Мин найти для него новую квартиру. Ведь в старой квартире не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Воспоминаний о тех днях, когда он был действительно счастлив. Он хотел переехать и забыть. Забыть обо всем, что случилось. Забыть о мальчике, забыть о тех глупостях, что он творил, и попытаться начать всё заново.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, я нашла тебе прекрасную квартиру! Она находится ближе к университету. Теперь ты сможешь дойти до него даже пешком, - девушка аж светилась от радости.  
\- Однозначно не подходит, - безапелляционно заявил Чжэ. – Во-первых, я не собираюсь отказываться от мотоцикла. Во-вторых, я же говорил тебе, что мне нужна квартира подальше от университета. И чем дальше, тем лучше.  
\- Но… но… Чжэ!  
Чжэ Чжунг молча протянул ей газету, где он обвел понравившиеся ему объявления о сдаче квартир.  
\- А теперь – вперед. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня выписали в голые стены. И еще у меня к тебе будет одна просьба. Забери мои вещи из комнаты и сообщи Канг У, что я больше не буду жить в общежитии. Так что пусть распоряжается комнатой, как ему захочется.

Чанг Мин ежился на холодном ветру, сильнее закутываясь в теплый шарф. В этом году весна была слишком холодной. Мальчик быстрым шагом пересек улицу и чуть ли не бегом направился к общежитию.  
Жизнь постепенно налаживалась. Он почти отучил себя ждать Чжэ Чжунга и запер все надежды глубоко в душе. Но он никак не мог отучить себя от привычки заглядывать в шкаф.  
Мальчик зашел в комнату и, сняв куртку, распахнул шкаф. В следующие несколько минут он не мог понять, что происходит. Полки в шкафу пустовали. В груди снова больно защемило, а из легких словно высосали воздух.  
«Он не вернется. Никогда.» - В голове была единственная мысль.  
Чанг Мин на ватных ногах дошел до окна и распахнул его, давая холодному воздуху наполнить комнату. Но всё равно он не мог сделать ни одного вдоха из-за боли, сковавшей всё внутри. Мальчик медленно поплелся к кровати и рухнул на нее. Перед глазами всё помутнело. Он сам не понял, как провалился в темноту беспамятства.  
Ему снился Чжэ Чжунг. Он сидел рядом, нежно гладил по волосам и успокаивал, говоря, что всё наладится. Всё пройдет. Чанг Мин пытался сказать ему, что любит его. Чтобы он возвращался поскорее. Но Чжэ Чжунг словно не слышал его. Он убеждал мальчика в том, что всё будет хорошо.  
Из-за поднявшейся температуры он не видел, что рядом с ним сидела Су Мин.  
\- Мини, всё будет хорошо. Ты только держись.  
Девушка быстро набрала сообщение и отправила его Чжанг Су.  
В этот вечер она решила повидаться с Чанг Мином. Вахтер сказал ей, что Чанг Мин у себя, поэтому она решила заскочить, не звоня ему. После того как мальчик долго не открывал дверь, Су Мин, недолго думая, взломала ее, благо какое-то время назад Чжэ научил ее взламывать простые замки. Она увидела Чанг Мина на кровати. Девушка сразу поняла, что что-то случилось. У мальчика была высокая температура и бред. Во сне он говорил о Чжэ и о том, как ему плохо без него. О том, что он завидует Су Мин, которая теперь может быть с ним.  
\- Ох, милый, потерпи. Сейчас приедет Чжанг Су, и мы поедем в больницу.  
Она погладила мальчика по голове, и тот немного притих.

Чжэ Чжунг осмотрелся. Новая квартира ему нравилась значительно больше старой. Окна здесь были больше, да и сами комнаты попросторнее. Чжэ рухнул на диван и, тяжело вздохнув, громко произнес:  
\- Хорошо быть дома.  
Скорее всего Су Мин что-то нашептала врачам, и те не отпускали его, пока он полностью не восстановился. Чжэ понимал, что его держали в больнице на пару месяцев дольше, чем положено. И это его очень злило. Он знал, о чем будет говорить с сестрой в следующий раз, когда они увидятся. Хотя Чжэ Чжунг знал, что теперь сестра появится нескоро, так как у нее словно было шестое чувство, которое сообщало ей, что Чжэ злится на нее.  
Су Мин ворвалась в квартиру, как буря. Она подлетела к брату и со всего размаху залепила ему пощечину.  
\- М-да. Лучшая защита - это нападение. Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить, - начал он.  
\- Ты! – перебила его девушка. – Ты не сказал ему, что я твоя сестра!!! – закричала она. – Из-за тебя мальчик мучился!  
\- Да тебя и не должно было быть с нами!  
\- Это было первое! А сейчас второе! Как ты вообще мог так с ним поступить?! Как ты мог морочить мне голову?! Ты не сказал мне, что расстался с ним. Ты не сказал, как и почему ты расстался с ним.  
\- Да какое тебе дело?! – взорвался Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Какое мне дело? А вот такое. Например, мой брат спускает свою жизнь в унитаз. Как тебе такое дело? Или еще, у моего брата появился очень важный для него человек, а он его бросает. Он трус. Мой брат струсил перед каким-то хрычом, что напугал его.  
\- Су Мин, попридержи язык!  
\- А вот уж и нет!!! Я вижу, что ты сам не свой. Всякий раз, когда я начинала говорить о Мине. Я видела это в твоих глазах! Я видела, как тебе было больно. Но ты бы видел, что ты сделал с Мином. Из-за тебя он уже второй раз в больнице. Второй!!! Ты слышишь меня?  
\- Су Мин, успокойся и дай сказать мне.  
\- Не хочу даже слушать твои жалкие оправдания!  
\- Су Мин! – прикрикнул на нее Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Дело даже не в том, что меня напугали. Хотя да. Меня напугали. Если тебя смогут защитить, то его никто не сможет.  
\- Кроме тебя! – вставила девушка.  
\- Но я не мог постоянно контролировать его. Это был лучший выход. К тому же… Посмотри на меня. Ты сама сказала, что я спускаю свою жизнь в унитаз. Какое будущее его ждет рядом со мной? Такое, какое никому не пожелаешь. Он талантливый мальчик. Ему не место в нашем грязном районе. Ему не место рядом со мной. Хотя это я не достоин быть рядом с ним.  
\- Ты идиот. Это самое жалкое, что я когда-либо слышала! Чжэ Чжунг, я видела, как ты на него смотришь. Я знаю, как он тебе дорог. Почему ты отказываешься от счастья для себя и для него?  
\- Ему будет лучше…  
\- Брехня! – перебила его сестра. – Чушь! Ему будет лучше с тобой.  
\- Да что ты…  
\- Я много чего понимаю, - снова перебила его Су Мин. – Значит так, я всё рассказываю ему. Всё! Тебе ясно? И про угрозы, и про больницу, и про новую квартиру. К тому же я дам ему твой адрес, и в тот день, когда он придет к тебе, будь добр, открой ему свое сердце. Ты нужен ему, а он тебе. Разве это не важно?

Чанг Мин не понимал, что делает в больнице. Он не помнил, как оказался там. Чжанг Су сказал, что у него была слишком высокая температура, поэтому они с Су Мин решили его отвезти в больницу.  
\- Всё же не стоило, - вяло сказал Чанг Мин.  
Простуда отступила, и мальчик уже чувствовал себя хорошо.  
\- Ну уж нет. Ты только начал поправляться, как снова…  
\- Чжанг Су, а тебе не пора? – Мин попытался ненавязчиво прогнать Су.  
\- Я понял, что ты не хочешь говорить со мной на эту тему.  
\- Эту тему зовут Чжэ Чжунг, - послышалось с порога палаты. – И даже если ты не хочешь говорить, то всё равно придется.  
На пороге стояла Су Мин. Весь ее вид выражал крайнюю решительность, и Чжанг Су решил поскорее убраться из палаты.  
\- Сейчас тебе некуда деваться, - сказала девушка. – И сейчас тебе придется поговорить со мной.  
Она подошла к его кровати и уселась на нее.  
\- Я его сестра, - без предисловий сказала она.  
\- В смысле? – Чанг Мин непонимающе смотрел на девушку.  
\- В прямом. Чжэ Чжунг никогда не говорил тебе, я поняла это, когда ты говорил во сне. Я его сестра. Мне очень жаль… что…  
\- Всё в порядке, - улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Нет, Мини, всё как раз и не в порядке. Я говорила с Чжанг Су. И он мне рассказал причину всего произошедшего.  
Су Мин подошла ближе и села рядом с Мином на кровать.  
\- А сейчас я расскажу тебе всё, и потом будем решать, что делать с Чжэ Чжунгом.

Чанг Мин нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Он покрепче сжал в ладони ключ, будто тот мог выскользнуть сквозь пальцы. Мальчик вспомнил разговор с Су Мин, произошедший накануне выписки.  
\- Значит так, мой брат страдает серьезной формой самоуничижения. Он считает, что виноват во всех несчастьях, происходящих с тем, кто ему близок. Я думаю, это из-за того, что произошло десять лет назад, а может еще в те времена, когда мама покинула нас.  
Мальчик вопросительно посмотрел на Су Мин.  
\- Когда ушла мама, Чжэ Чжунгу было всего шесть лет. Наш отец отличался очень тяжелым характером. Я думаю, мама ушла из-за него.  
\- И вы больше ее никогда не видели?  
\- Нет. Никогда. Чжэ ее помнит, а у меня остались только фотографии. Когда ушла мама, отец начал давить на Иль У, нашего старшего брата. Иль У не выдержал и покончил жизнь самоубийством на глазах Чжэ Чжунга. Мне кажется, с этого момента он и начал винить во всем себя. Он никогда не говорил мне, что чувствовал, потому что он должен был быть сильным для нас обоих. А потом у него появились эти его друзья… И он изменился. Нет, по отношению ко мне Чжэ остался всё тем же заботливым братиком, но после глотка свободы, он начал давать отпор отцу. И тот выгнал его.  
Чанг Мин смотрел на девушку, не моргая. Он и не представлял себе, что пережил в прошлом Чжэ Чжунг. Да такое и представить было сложно. Чанг Мин, выросший в любящей семье, не мог понять, как родители Чжэ могли так поступить с ним.  
\- Я думала, что он так и останется один. Ведь Чжэ никогда никого не подпускал к себе. Боялся, что может принести другим, дорогим ему людям, боль. Но потом появился ты… и у меня возникла надежда на то, что мой брат будет счастлив. Он действительно был счастлив, пусть даже другие этого не замечали. Но, как я недавно узнала у Чжанг Су, ему угрожали. Угрожали расправой над тобой, если он не позволит твориться страшным делам в своем районе. Поэтому Чжэ Чжунг так поступил с тобой. Но его чувства остались неизменными.  
Я не оправдываю его. Я вообще считаю, что он поступил неправильно. Он должен был сказать об этом тебе. Но мне кажется, что страх за твою жизнь и его прошлое сыграли тут не последнюю роль.  
Мин, вот ключ и адрес вашей новой квартиры. Поговори с ним. Расскажи ему о своих чувствах.  
\- А если он не захочет слушать меня?  
\- Заставь его, - отмахнулась Су Мин. Она заметила, что Чанг Мин немного испугался, и поспешила успокоить его. – Не волнуйся, он тебя не ударит, даже если ему не понравится то, что ты скажешь. Он просто не сможет поднять на тебя руку. Он слишком сильно тобой дорожит. И вообще, я не понимаю, как он мог всё решить без тебя!!  
После разговора девушка буквально вытолкала мальчика из больницы, чтобы тот поскорее поехал к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Чанг Мин глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь. В квартире было темно. Из гостиной доносились звуки работающего телевизора. Внезапно стало хорошо и спокойно. Как будто он действительно вернулся домой. Он медленно разделся и направился в комнату. Чжэ Чжунг сидел на диване, уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в экран телевизора. Он даже не заметил, как Чанг Мин вошел в гостиную. Он лишь вздрогнул и удивленно взглянул на мальчика, когда тот уселся рядом с ним.  
\- Я дома, - тихо сказал Мин.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – нахмурился Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин только покрепче сжал кулаки. И правда, чего он боится? Того, что Чжэ ударит его? Но больнее уже не будет. Внезапно внутри словно что-то лопнуло. Мальчик поднял повыше подбородок и, посмотрев в глаза Чжэ Чжунгу, твердо произнес.  
\- Я там, где я хочу быть. Я там, где я должен быть. Рядом с тобой.  
Чжэ Чжунг немного опешил от решительности мальчика.  
\- Что ты не понял из нашего последнего разговора?  
\- Я всё понял. Но даже если ты хочешь сбежать, я не отпущу тебя. Всё это время говорил ты. Теперь скажу я. Я люблю тебя и отступаться не намерен. Даже если ты больше не чувствуешь ко мне ничего, тебе придется заново меня полюбить. И поверь мне, я чертовски решителен!  
\- Следи за языком! – Чжэ Чжунг легонько шлепнул мальчика по губам. – Это во-первых, а во-вторых, я тебя не любил, и любить не собираюсь.  
\- Почему тогда бросил?  
\- Надоел.  
\- Испугался.  
Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что в этот раз мальчика так просто не напугать и не прогнать.  
\- Я всё знаю. Я знаю, что тебе угрожали. И почему ты ничего не сказал мне?  
Парень промолчал, только лишь демонстративно закатил глаза, чтоб показать, как его утомил этот разговор.  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.  
\- Ты можешь просто рассказать, - мальчик вопросительно посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- И что бы я тебе рассказал? – устало вздохнул Чжэ. – О том, что из-за меня тебя могут искалечить? Ты всё равно не отстал бы, и тогда тебя бы искалечили.  
\- А так избили тебя, - заметил Мин.  
\- Потому что это я виноват. Я заварил эту кашу!  
\- Я видел его дело, - спокойно сказал Чанг Мин. – И я думаю, что для таких людей, как он, нет ни правых, ни виноватых.  
\- Да как ты не поймешь?.. – Чжэ Чжунг осекся на полуслове.  
\- Что ты беспокоишься обо мне? – закончил за него Чанг Мин. – Я понимаю это, но я тоже беспокоюсь за тебя.  
Чжэ старался не смотреть на мальчика.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, послушай, - Мин пододвинулся ближе и обнял его. – Что бы ты ни говорил, ты всё равно меня не прогонишь, так что смирись с тем, что я тебя отпускать, не намерен. И что бы ты ни говорил, что бы ты ни делал, я не уйду…  
Чжэ тяжело вздохнул. Казалось, мальчика ничто не заткнет. Он притянул Мина к себе и осторожно коснулся его губ, пытаясь остановить поток уже ненужных слов.  
Чанг Мин прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его лицу, словно не веря в происходящее.  
\- Я так долго ждал тебя, - прошептал мальчик в его губы.  
\- Как видишь, не надо было, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
\- Теперь я буду умнее, - и он снова прильнул к парню. – Ты покажешь мне нашу новую спальню?  
\- Как раз этим я и собирался заняться, - хмыкнул Чжэ Чжунг и, подхватив Мина, направился в спальню.


	18. Глава 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 01.01.2010

Чжэ лениво открыл глаза. На часах было семь двадцать. Рядом он услышал спокойное дыхание Мина. Он повернулся к мальчику, сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе. Чанг Мин пробурчал что-то сквозь сон, сильнее прижимаясь к Чжэ. Он смотрел на спокойное лицо спящего Мина и улыбался. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы это утро длилось как можно дольше. Но он знал, что всего через несколько часов реальность ворвется в его спокойный мир, и опять всё будет как обычно. Грязь, ложь - реальная жизнь. Но сейчас ему было хорошо и спокойно из-за мальчика, спящего у него в объятиях. Чжэ снова закрыл глаза и заснул.  
Второй раз его разбудил звук мобильного Мина. Чжэ открыл глаза и посмотрел на мальчика. Тот даже и не слышал, как надрывается его телефон.  
\- Эй, - тихо сказал Чжэ ему на ухо, - твой телефон.  
\- Перезвонят, - пробубнил он, потягиваясь.  
\- А вдруг что-то срочное? - Чжэ попытался оторвать от себя мальчика, но тот цеплялся еще сильнее. – Мин, он меня раздражает. И если ты сейчас не поднимешь трубку, я клянусь, я выкину твой чертов телефон в окно.  
Чанг Мин жалобно посмотрел на Чжэ Чжунга, но встретив хмурый взгляд, решил не рисковать. Он медленно сполз с кровати, тело болело. Найдя штаны на полу, он вытащил телефон из кармана, чтобы посмотреть, кто ему звонил. Мать.  
\- Привет, ма, - сонно сказал Мин в трубку.  
\- Я так и знала! Ты не забыл, что сегодня ты едешь к отцу? Я звоню специально, чтобы напомнить тебе. Я знаю вас, мальчишек. Всю ночь играли в видеоигры, а сегодня проснуться не можете.  
Мин вспомнил о том, чем они занимались ночью, и покраснел.  
\- Мини, ты меня слышишь? Или ты снова заснул? - не унималась мать.  
\- Да, мам, я помню.  
\- Вот и отлично. Передавай привет отцу.  
Попрощавшись с матерью и положив телефон обратно в карман, а джинсы на пол, он скользнул обратно в постель. Чжэ лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. Долю секунды Мин любовался им. Он расположился прямо на Чжэ, уткнувшись подбородком в его грудь, чем вызвал недовольный возглас.  
\- Эй! Ты тяжелый.  
Пытаясь загладить вину, Мин осторожно коснулся губами шеи Чжэ. Провел языком по тонкой вене. Чжэ застонал.  
\- Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то сегодня из этой квартиры тебе не выйти.  
Мин улыбнулся и, поцеловав его в ключицу, поднял голову. Он встретился взглядом с Чжэ. Тот смотрел на него немного серьезно и с небольшой долей любопытства. Ему было интересно, что дальше будет делать мальчик.  
\- Мне нужно ехать к отцу.  
\- Тебя подбросить? – не раздумывая спросил Чжэ. За что потом мысленно отругал себя.  
\- А лучше поехали со мной? Я познакомлю тебя с отцом. И с мамой.  
\- Я знаком с твоей мамой, - удивился Чжэ Чжунг.  
По мнению Чжэ этот разговор не имел смысла, но ему так не хотелось отпускать мальчика. Его руки блуждали по спине Мина, рисуя незатейливые узоры кончиками пальцев. Мин устроился поудобнее и положил голову на грудь Чжэ. Слушая размеренный стук его сердца, он продолжил.  
\- Сейчас отец с одной женщиной. Ты ей понравишься. Я ее зову мамой. Поехали со мной.  
\- Хорошо, но сначала в душ и завтрак.  
Когда они были в душе. Чжэ в голову закралась мысль о том, что мальчик определенно хочет его изнасиловать. То прикоснется, то прижмется.  
\- Мин, не ерзай, - Чжэ схватил его за плечи и поставил под струи теплой воды.  
Но казалось, ничто не может удержать Мина. Он подался вперед и обнял Чжэ. «Глупо отказываться от такого приглашения.» Чжэ легонько толкнул Мина, так чтобы тот облокотился на холодную стену из кафеля. Мин хотел было возмутиться, но не успел. Чжэ уже завладел его губами. Пока язык Чжэ исследовал рот Мина, его рука скользнула вниз, обхватывая слегка возбужденный член мальчика. Несколько легких движений, и он застонал, требуя большего. Чжэ легко приподнял мальчика, тот, зная, что делать дальше, обхватил ногами его талию. Не разрывая поцелуя, Чжэ нащупал гель для душа. Выдавив немного на пальцы, он коснулся его входа. Палец легко скользнул в него, Мин застонал, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Чжэ. Немного откинув голову назад, он подался телом на Чжэ, чтобы почувствовать его еще глубже. Пара движений и прибавился еще один палец. Мин потерялся в ощущениях, он был слишком возбужден, чтобы трезво думать, и с каждым толчком, с каждым поцелуем, с каждым прикосновением ему хотелось большего.  
Чжэ почувствовал, что Мин уже готов. Он вытащил пальцы и не успел что-либо сделать, так как Мин схватил его и, используя тяжесть своего тела, буквально насадился на возбужденную плоть Чжэ.  
\- Мин… - выдохнул он на ухо мальчику. Чжэ не был готов к такому повороту событий.  
Замерев на долю секунды, Мин уткнулся носом в шею Чжэ, снова привыкая к уже знакомым ощущениям. Но Чжэ уже не мог себя сдерживать. Он начал двигаться, сначала медленно и осторожно. Но Мину, как оказалось, этого было мало. Он начал двигать бедрами, заставляя Чжэ толкаться глубже, сильнее. Чжэ чувствовал, что он на грани. Еще несколько толчков в тесноту хрупкого тела, и Чжэ кончил, прижимаясь к мальчику. Пытаясь прийти в себя, он осторожно опустил Мина. Крепко прижимая его к себе, он чувствовал, как твердый член мальчика упирается в его бедро. Чжэ отпустил Мина и опустился перед ним.  
\- Мы же не хотим это так оставить, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Чанг Мин не смог ответить, потому что его взгляд был прикован к губам Чжэ, которые плотно обхватили его член. Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть ощущениям и умелым губам. Несколько тесных движений, и Мин, не понимая ничего, вцепился в волосы Чжэ и уже сам толкался в его рот. Еще пара толчков, и с громким протяжным стоном Мин кончил ему в рот. Чжэ сглотнул. Он поднялся и поцеловал Мина, давая ему узнать его же вкус.  
Чжэ почувствовал, что у Мина подгибаются коленки. Буквально прислонил его к стенке и принялся намыливать губку. Двигаться было лениво, и будь его воля, он бы по-быстрому вытер мальчика и потащил бы снова в постель. Но он обещал отвезти его. А Чжэ обычно сдерживал свои обещания.  
\- Второй раз имеешь меня, находясь подо мной, - улыбнулся Чжэ, покрывая лицо Мина поцелуями.  
Мин покраснел и промолчал. Он сам не понял, что на него нашло. Он полностью отдался во власть рукам Чжэ. Даже обычные прикосновения мыльной губкой, доставляли удовольствие.  
После водных процедур Чжэ вытер Мина и, упаковав его в большой махровый халат, отвел его на кухню. Чанг Мин сидел на стуле и наблюдал за тем, как Чжэ Чжунг готовит для них завтрак. Он был счастлив. Счастлив, потому что Чжэ позволил ему остаться. Потому что сейчас он сидел здесь, у него на кухне, и Чжэ готовил завтрак для него. Он боялся пошевелиться. Боялся, что всё это ему снится. Ведь нельзя быть таким счастливым. Или можно? Мин попытался выкинуть из головы все мысли и наслаждаться моментом. Но одно его беспокоило. Как долго будет так продолжаться? Когда Чжэ прогонит его? Ему было страшно думать об этом. Он не хотел верить в те слова, что услышал вчера. Он хотел верить в то, что происходило с ним сейчас. Ведь наконец-то Чжэ улыбался ему. Не ухмылялся, как он делал это обычно, а улыбался от души. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Мин не заметил, как перед ним на стол опустилась тарелка с омлетом, рядом с ней стакан свежевыжатого сока, а так же тосты и джем.  
\- Ешь давай, - Чжэ отвесил ему легкую оплеуху, а сам налил себе кофе и, подойдя к окну, распахнул его, впуская в квартиру свежий воздух.  
\- А ты?  
\- Не хочу.  
Чжэ Чжунг сел на подоконник и закурил. Он задумчиво смотрел на улицу. Мин совсем забыл об остывающем завтраке. Он смотрел на спокойное лицо Чжэ. Ему стало интересно, о чем же он сейчас задумался.  
Чжэ насторожился из-за тишины. Он повернулся к Мину и многозначительно посмотрел на мальчика. Чанг Мин удивленно захлопал глазами, не понимая взгляда Чжэ.  
\- Почему не ешь?  
\- А… я задумался, - улыбнулся Мин и с аппетитом принялся уплетать свой завтрак.  
Чжэ наблюдал, как Мин ест, и думал о том, что впервые в своей жизни он позволил себе привязаться к другому человеку. Он не знал, к чему это может привести. И боялся, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Но было поздно. Он сделал так, как посоветовала ему сестра. Он открыл свое сердце этому наивному мальчику.  
Мин отодвинул пустую тарелку и попытался встать, чтобы вымыть ее. Но встать он не смог. Его тело болело. Не так, как в первый раз, но передвигаться было сложно. Он негромко охнул от ноющей боли и сел обратно на стул.  
\- Постарайся сегодня двигаться меньше и медленнее.  
Чжэ подошел к нему и снова отвесил легкий подзатыльник. Он убрал посуду со стола и просто поставил ее в раковину.

Чжэ хотел было вызвать такси, но Мин остановил его.  
\- Я … Я бы хотел…  
Чжэ непонимающе взглянул на мальчика.  
\- Мотоцикл… я бы хотел… чтобы ты отвез меня на нем.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе будет удобно. Но если тебе так хочется, - Чжэ пожал плечами.  
Мин не хотел признаваться ему в том, что ему хотелось быть поближе к нему еще чуть-чуть. Ведь завтра все могло быть по-другому. Завтра он снова мог измениться. Вновь стать тем нелюдимым хулиганом, не доверяющим никому на свете. А сейчас он мог прижаться к нему покрепче, сцепить ладони у него на талии и на мгновение быть ближе.

Мин тихо охнул, слезая с мотоцикла. Чжэ рассмеялся, схватил мальчика за руку и, притянув к себе, коснулся его губ.  
\- Я предупреждал.  
\- Ты что делаешь? Прямо перед домом… - Мин залился краской.  
Он представил себе, что в этот момент кто-нибудь из родных мог их увидеть, и как бы он потом объяснился с ними. Как бы родители ни были терпимы к нему, но он всё равно старался скрывать свои пристрастия.  
\- Не беспокойся, ты всегда можешь всё свалить на меня, - рассмеялся Чжэ. – Это не испортит мою репутацию.  
Чанг Мин видел, как Чжэ Чжунг изменился. Не в лучшую и не в худшую сторону. Просто он открылся. И это доставляло безграничную радость Мину.  
\- Пойдем, - он легонько потянул Чжэ за руку.  
Чжэ осмотревшись, присвистнул.  
\- Неплохой домик.  
Из-за каменной ограды выглядывал двухэтажный дом. Дом был большой и чем-то напомнил ему о родном доме. От этих мыслей он немного поморщился. Пока Чжэ рассматривал дом, Мин уже позвонил, и им открыл мужчина в костюме. Чжэ мельком взглянул на него и сразу понял, что это не дворецкий. У мужика как будто на лице было написано «Охрана». Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, замаскировав это улыбкой бугаю.  
\- Чем занимается твой отец?- спросил Чжэ.  
Он заметил натыканные везде камеры и охрану, патрулирующую прилегающий к дому сад. «Как будто идем в апартаменты президента.» Чжэ не нравилось такое положение вещей. Его всегда смущало обилие охраны. Порой его даже раздражал охранник в его доме. Но от своего никуда не деться, а вот сюда по своей воле он бы уже и не приехал.  
\- Я не вникал, какой-то свой бизнес, - пожал плечами Мин. – Я дома, - крикнул он с порога.  
«Идиллия. Сейчас выбегут родственники, служащие и прочие жители дома, и будут все вместе радоваться приезду сынишки.» Возможно, это были следы детства, а возможно свой отпечаток оставили несколько лет одиночества, но Чжэ всё это было противно.  
Непонятно откуда вышел крупный мужчина. Он широко улыбнулся и, шагнув к Мину, обнял его.  
\- Пап, я хочу представить тебе своего друга. Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Чжэ, это мой отец Шим Чжун Хо.  
\- Приятно познакомится, - Чжэ пожал руку мужчине.  
\- Проходите в гостиную, а я пока скажу матери, чтобы сделала для вас чай.  
Мин светился от счастья. Он схватил Чжэ за руку и потащил в гостиную.  
«Шим Чжун Хо. Шим Чжун Хо. Где-то я слышал это имя.»  
Вскоре к ним присоединился отец Мина.  
\- Мини, сходи к маме и помоги ей.  
Мальчик улыбнулся и ушел.  
\- Надеюсь, он не доставляет тебе много забот.  
\- Нет, что Вы, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – А вот знаете, мне почему-то очень знакомо Ваше имя.  
\- Всё возможно, - пространно сказал мужчина.  
Внезапно Чжэ озарило.  
\- Шим Чжун Хо! Вы глава одно крупного синдиката. Я знаю. Видел в газетах статьи. В чем Вас подозревали? Отмывка денег, заказные убийства…  
\- Это все слухи, - ухмыльнулся мужчина. Его милейшее выражение лица словно смыло. На Чжэ уже смотрели холодные глаза. – И я бы на твоем месте не стал бы говорить о таких вещах в этом доме и при моей семье.  
\- А я бы на вашем месте не стал бы меня запугивать, - оскалился Чжэ. – Пуганый уже.  
\- А ты мальчик непростой, я посмотрю. Ты мне даже нравишься. Только вот научился бы уважению к старшим.  
\- Учителя у меня плохие были.  
Чжэ понимал, что хамить и дерзить такому человеку ему не на руку, но он слишком любил ходить по лезвию. Пожалуй, мужчина ему тоже нравился. Он многое слышал о синдикате Шима.  
\- Чжэ, познакомься с моей мамой.  
Чжэ повернулся, и его сердце как будто остановилось на мгновение. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть именно этого человека. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Не в тот момент, когда ему казалось, что он счастлив. Не в тот момент, когда можно было нарушить то хрупкое равновесие у него внутри. Брякнули чашки на подносе у женщины в руках. И этот звук как будто снова запустил сердце Чжэ. Но вместе с этим разлил холодную ярость по венам.  
\- Мам, это мой друг Ким Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чжэ было сложно держать себя в руках. Ему хотелось закричать. Набросится на эту женщину. Разбить эти дурацкие чашки. Но он только сжал кулаки и произнес излишне холодным тоном:  
\- Ну что же… здравствуй, Ри На.  
Мин непонимающе и немного испуганно посмотрел на Чжэ.  
\- Вы знаете друг друга? – ошеломлено спросил он.  
\- В магазине познакомились, - язвительно произнес Чжэ.  
Женщина опустила голову и дрожащими руками расставила чашки на столик рядом с диваном. Она села на диван и положила руки на колени, стараясь не смотреть на Чжэ.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Чжун Хо. – Ри На, ты знаешь этого молодого человека? Вы не могли познакомиться в магазине. Я сомневаюсь в том, что ты ходишь в такие магазины, мальчик, - нахмурившись, он посмотрел на Чжэ.  
\- А это было давно. Не обращайте внимание. Госпожа Ким… или как Вас теперь называть? Она, наверное, и не помнит меня. Мы познакомились 15 лет назад.  
\- И ты ее запомнил? – удивленно спросил Мин.  
\- Да… и надеялся, что забыл ее навсегда… Мин, покажи мне свою комнату.  
Чжэ срочно нужно было уйти от нее подальше. Чтобы не наброситься на нее с обвинениями. Чтобы не потерять последние капли контроля над собой.  
\- Но… - Мин непонимающе хлопал глазами.  
Чжэ вскочил с кресла, в котором сидел, схватил Мина за руку и силком вытолкал в коридор.  
Женщина закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.

Чанг Мин ничего не понимал. Он видел, что Чжэ разозлился. Того времени, что они провели вместе, ему хватило, чтобы начать разбираться в этом человеке. И он понял, что сейчас Чжэ зол, очень зол. Мин не понимал почему.  
Как только дверь в комнату закрылась, Чжэ толкнул Мина к двери и буквально припечатал его к ней своим телом. Он впился в его губы грубым поцелуем. Мин уперся руками в его грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
\- Чжэ, что случилось? Что на тебя нашло? – задыхаясь, спросил он, когда его попытки разорвать этот бешеный поцелуй увенчались успехом.  
\- Ничего. Просто ничего, - произнес Чжэ, уткнувшись носом в шею Мина. – Просто побудь со мной вот так… немного.  
Он сам не понимал почему. Но всегда… ему всегда было спокойнее рядом с этим мальчиком. Он пытался успокоиться, пытался скинуть с себя вновь навалившийся груз ненависти ко всему в этом мире. Он не хотел, чтобы ненависть к ней, к прошлому, к настоящему хоть как-то отразилась на мальчике.  
\- Пообещай мне одно. Что бы ни случилось, оставайся таким же. Таким же наивным, добрым мальчиком с чистыми глазами и такой же чистой совестью. Будь так же честен перед всем миром, как ты честен перед собой. Будь таким, каким никогда не стану я, - еле слышно прошептал он.  
Чанг Мин не понимал, что происходит, но знал то, что сейчас он нужен Чжэ. Он осторожно обнял его и погладил по волосам, успокаивая.  
\- Обещаю.  
Второй поцелуй был не таким яростным, как первый. Он был нежным, слегка робким.

Когда они вернулись в гостиную, Чжун Хо вопросительно посмотрел на мальчиков.  
\- Извините, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Уже? – Мин испугано посмотрел на него. Он знал, что что-то не так, он знал, что он нужен Чжэ. Но если он сейчас покинет дом, то родители не поймут этого.  
\- Вы позволите, попрощаться с Ри На? – спросил он у Чжун Хо.  
\- Да, конечно. Она на кухне.  
Чжэ понял, что она рассказала ему о нем. Он понял это, как только вошел в комнату, как только увидел глаза мужчины.  
\- Я покажу? – робко спросил Мин.

Ри На стояла у раковины и смотрела на посуду в ней. Она не знала, что делать. Не знала, как смотреть в глаза Чжун Хо, как смотреть в глаза Чанг Мину, как смотреть в глаза сыну. Что делать дальше. Ее сердце разрывалось от боли. Она представляла, что сейчас чувствовал ее сын. Как он ее ненавидел. Она поняла это, когда увидела его глаза. Темные от боли и ненависти.  
\- Здравствуй, мама,- послышался голос за ее спиной. Ри На обернулась. На пороге, облокотившись о дверной косяк, стоял Чжэ. Он снова смотрел на нее с ненавистью.  
\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь я снова произнесу это слово. М-А-М-А. Я уже и забыл, как оно звучит. Но не смог забыть, что оно значит.  
Она открывала рот, не в силах что-либо сказать.  
\- О, ты можешь ничего не говорить, все равно толку мало. Моей мамы не стало 15 лет назад. Она бросила меня и моих брата с сестрой.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептала Ри На.  
\- Прости?! – Чжэ рассмеялся. – Простить за то, что ты бросила своих детей? Простить за то, что оставила нас с этим ублюдком?  
\- Чжэ… сынок…  
\- Не называй меня так!- прорычал он. – Я тебе не сын!  
\- У тебя есть полное право меня ненавидеть…  
\- И как ты видишь, я тебя ненавижу. Кстати, меня беспокоит один вопрос, - язвительно сказал Чжэ.- Понимаешь, - он подошел к ней совсем близко и почти шептал на ухо, - я трахаю этого милого мальчика. Но мне совершенно не нравится формулировка - инцест. Ты уже выскочила замуж за Чжун Хо или еще нет? Если выскочила, то спасибо тебе, что снова разрушила мою жизнь. Если нет, то я тебе не советую этого делать. Так как от него я отказываться не собираюсь.  
\- Чжэ…  
\- Что? Отвечай!  
\- Нет… еще, нет.  
\- И не советую.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Уйти и попытаться забыть о том, что произошло.  
\- Скажи… - она начала говорить тихо в его спину. – Как твои брат с сестрой?  
Чжэ повернулся и рассмеялся ей в лицо.  
\- Тебя интересую дети. Твои дети, - он зло смеялся.- С каких пор тебя вдруг стали интересовать чужие тебе люди?  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Если ты вдруг решишь зайти в тот дом снова, то хозяйка там Су Мин. Но не думаю, что она тебя впустит. Не из-за того, что ненавидит. Она тебя даже и не помнит, я ей завидую. Можешь быть довольна, Су Мин умная и красивая девушка. Но не благодаря тебе.  
\- А Иль У?  
Кровь закипела в Чжэ, снова он почувствовал прилив ярости. Он со злостью ударил по столу. Что-то упало и разбилось, но он не видел ничего кроме красных от слез глаз матери.  
\- Ты!.. Иль У… его нет вот уже десять лет!!! Из-за тебя! Из-за тебя разрушена наша семья! Из-за тебя Иль У умер! Ты виновата в его смерти! Только ты! Ты была единственным человеком, который мог помочь, мог спасти нас от него. От этого ублюдка. Но ты сама испугалась и сбежала. Хочешь повидаться с Иль У? Иди на кладбище!!!  
Чжэ повернулся к двери, на пороге стоял ошарашенный Мин. Чжэ не мог ничего сказать ему, он просто прошел мимо, к выходу из этого дома.  
\- Чжэ…  
Сердце Чанг Мина сжалось. Он хотел его остановить. Но было поздно, когда он добежал до ворот, Чжэ уже вскочил на свой мотоцикл.  
\- Увидимся в понедельник, - бросил он через плечо и, не дожидаясь пока ворота полностью откроются, нажал на газ.  
Мин увидел рядом с собой Ри На.  
\- Что случилось? – он всё еще пытался понять, что произошло у них там на кухне. Когда он услышал, что что-то разбилось на кухне, он рванул туда. Он и сам не понял, за кого он больше волновался, за Чжэ или за Ри На. Он не слышал всего разговора, но то, что он слышал, повергло его в шок.  
\- То, что он говорил… что ты сделала? Почему он так на тебя кричал?- не унимался мальчик.  
\- Он имел на это полное право, Мини. То, в чем он меня обвинял… во всем виновата я.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю…  
\- Это мой сын… мой средний сын… мой любимый Чжэ Чжунг… и он меня ненавидит. Он не простит меня никогда.  
Слезы текли по ее щекам.


	19. Глава 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 21.04.2010

Чанг Мин смотрел на заплаканное лицо Ри На. Женщина всё еще вздрагивала и никак не могла успокоиться. Мальчик сходил на кухню и принес еще чашку чая.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - серьезно сказал он, поставив чашку перед женщиной.  
Ри На знала, что Чанг Мин захочет узнать всё после увиденного и услышанного. Но никак не могла собраться и начать говорить. Она боялась, что Мин осудит ее.  
\- Я… я знаю, о чем ты хочешь поговорить…  
\- Ри На, я хочу узнать, почему ты это сделала?  
\- Понимаешь, мой муж… он был очень тяжелым человеком. Нет, не в те времена, когда мы только познакомились. Тогда он был самым любящим и добрым. Но деньги и власть меняют людей, и он стал совершенно невыносимым, - она тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Почему ты не забрала детей?  
\- А что бы я им дала? Дома меня никто не принял, у меня не было ни денег, ни связей, ничего у меня не было. Я себя-то с трудом могла прокормить. Куда я пошла бы с тремя детьми? У него были все возможности чтобы вырастить их.  
Чанг Мин всё равно не понимал, как она могла так поступить. Осуждать или винить Ри На он не мог. Что было, то прошло.  
\- Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что они были бы рады, если бы ты взяла их с собой, - задумчиво произнес мальчик.  
\- Я не могла обречь своих детей на нищету и позор, - тяжело вздохнула женщина.  
\- Я знаю Су Мин, - зачем-то сказал мальчик. - Хочешь с ней как-нибудь повидаться?  
Женщина закрыла лицо руками и снова расплакалась.

Чанг Мин не стал скрывать от родителей, что ему сегодня хочется быть с Чжэ Чжунгом. Ри На понимала его. Какой-то частью себя она тоже хотела бы быть рядом с сыном, чтобы утешить его. Но также она понимала, что сейчас единственным человеком, которого он послушает, который успокоит его - был Мин.  
Чанг Мин вернулся домой за полночь. В квартире было темно и тихо. Мальчик на мгновение испугался того, что Чжэ Чжунг мог уйти куда-нибудь и вляпаться во что-то нехорошее. Мин прошелся по квартире и заглянул в спальню. Там он и обнаружил Чжэ Чжунга. Тот лежал на кровати, спал. Мальчик, не раздеваясь, забрался на кровать и обнял Чжэ.  
\- Я никогда тебя не брошу. Слышишь? Никогда, - совсем тихо прошептал он.

Утром Чжэ Чжунг проснулся от того, что что-то или кто-то мешал ему перевернуться на спину и развалиться на кровати. Он медленно повернулся и увидел Мина. Тот так и спал не раздевшись. Чжэ Чжунг осторожно убрал прядку волос с его лица.  
\- И когда ты научишься тому, что в кровать в одежде не ложатся, - прошептал он и улыбнулся.  
Чанг Мин промычал что-то во сне и прижался ближе к Чжэ.  
В дверь позвонили. Чжэ Чжунг взглянул на часы. Десять утра. Воскресение.  
\- Кого принесло в такую рань? - пробормотал он, нехотя выбираясь из кровати.  
Стоило Чжэ открыть дверь, как в квартиру ворвалась Су Мин:  
\- Привет, - бросила она на ходу и направилась на кухню.  
\- Су Мин! - окрикнул ее Чжэ. - Су Мин, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты соскучилась по брату, но нельзя же врываться ко мне домой ни свет ни заря.  
\- Почему нет? - удивленно спросила девушка, но тут же потеряв интерес к разговору, заглянула в холодильник. - Сделаешь мне завтрак?  
\- Не сделаю. Су Мин, а если бы я голым расхаживал по квартире?  
\- И что с того? - фыркнула она, доставая продукты. - Кстати, а где Чанг Мин?  
\- Спит!  
Пока Су Мин пыталась вытащить из холодильника одновременно кастрюлю, миску, овощи и закрыть холодильник, крышка с кастрюли слетела и с диким грохотом упала на пол.  
\- Что за шум? - послышался голос Мина. Он стоял на пороге, сонно озираясь по сторонам.  
Чжэ Чжунг недобро посмотрел на сестру.  
\- Прости, я не хотела, - испуганно пискнула она, но тут же расправила плечи и уже бодро заявила. - Раз уж ты проснулся, давайте завтракать.  
Чжэ Чжунг еще некоторое время наблюдал за тщетными попытками Су Мин зажечь плиту. После третей попытки Чжэ не выдержал и отодвинул сестру.  
\- Я сам всё сделаю, - недовольно буркнул он.  
Девушка уселась за стол.  
\- Теперь рассказывай, зачем пришла.  
\- Я пришла к Мину.  
\- В такую рань?  
\- Чжэ, ну какая разница? Я подумала, что чем раньше приду, тем больше времени я смогу провести с вами, - улыбнулась Су Мин.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил вошедший на кухню Чанг Мин. Девушка даже не заметила, как мальчик ушел.  
\- Су Мин хотела с тобой повидаться. И мне до сих пор не понятно, какая сила заставила ее прийти в воскресение утром.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и, подойдя к Чжэ сзади, шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Иди в душ, а я накрою.  
Чжэ Чжунг сжал плотнее губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Его снова накрыло то спокойствие, которое появлялось всегда, когда мальчик был рядом. Чжэ чуть было не повернулся к Мину и не поцеловал его, но вспомнил о присутствии сестры.  
\- Ладно.  
Приняв душ и переодевшись, Чжэ вернулся на кухню. Приготовленная еда так и стояла на плите, а Чанг Мин и Су Мин сидели за столом, о чем-то болтали и похихикивали.  
\- Чанг Мин? - недовольно сказал Чжэ.  
\- Ой, прости! - всполошился мальчик и принялся накрывать на стол.  
\- Ты сильно изменился, - шепнула сестра на ухо Чжэ, когда тот сел рядом с ней.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо? - спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик снует по кухне.  
\- Ты счастлив, и это уже хорошо.

Чжэ Чжунг недовольно озирался по сторонам. За завтраком он узнал, что сестра и Чанг Мин договорились сходить в центр развлечений. И теперь он - Чжэ Чжунг - находился в этом самом центре, где вокруг сновали подростки и дети. Он посмотрел на довольного Чанг Мина, игравшего с Су Мин на каком-то очередном игровом автомате, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Как бы он ни отмахивался от слов сестры, она всё же была права. Чжэ Чжунг действительно был счастлив. Даже в таком месте, как это, где шумно и много народу, ему всё равно было хорошо.  
"Не отпущу. Никогда", - подумал он, снова взглянув на мальчика.  
\- Чжэ! Иди к нам, - крикнул ему Чанг Мин. Он и Су Мин лупили по головам каких-то животных небольшими молоточками.  
Чжэ Чжунг покачал головой, давая понять, что такие развлечения не для него.  
\- Я так и знал, что с мальчишкой не промахнулся, - послышался вкрадчивый голос у него над ухом.  
Чжэ резко развернулся и увидел перед собой никого иного, как И Хана. Всё тело парня напряглось, а внутри всё сжалось от страха. Потому что здесь был И Хан, а также Мин и сестра. И плевать, что вокруг было слишком много народу для того, чтобы мужчина что-то смог предпринять, это всё равно не успокаивало.  
\- Не волнуйся, парень, я здесь не по твою душу.  
Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как кто-то вцепился в его ладонь. Он посмотрел через плечо и увидел бледное от страха лицо Мина.  
\- Идите в кафе, я приду, - шепнул он мальчику. Но тот только покачал головой и руку не отпустил.  
\- Он такой хрупкий, - И Хан откровенно развлекался. - Не боишься, что с ним может что-нибудь произойти? Улицы нашего города такие неспокойные, - он преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Не без твоей помощи, - хмыкнул Чжэ.  
\- Ну, об этом мы поговорим потом, - усмехнулся мужчина. - А пока… отдыхайте.  
Чжэ Чжунг внимательно смотрел в спину И Хана, когда тот уходил. Затем повернулся к мальчику и попытался успокоить его:  
\- Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, - он осторожно потрепал Мина по голове.

Даже в кафе Чанг Мин не хотел отпускать руку Чжэ Чжунга. Только после того, как тот пообещал Мину, что никуда не уйдет, мальчик отпустил её, чтобы Чжэ смог купить им по коктейлю.  
\- Мин, у меня к тебе разговор есть, - прошептала ему на ухо Су Мин. - Я не хотела говорить это при Чжэ, - девушка взглянула на быстро уменьшающуюся очередь, в которой стоял парень. - Мин, ты должен поговорить с ним. Ты должен заставить его придти домой. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что он меня послушает? - удивился мальчик.  
\- У тебя больше шансов достучаться до него.  
\- Всё же я не думаю… - неуверенно начал Чанг Мин.  
Су Мин заметила, что Чжэ Чжунг уже возвращается к их столику, и быстро сказала:  
\- Придумай что-нибудь. Если бы это было не так важно, я бы не стала просить тебя. Пожалуйста, Мин, помоги мне.  
К моменту, когда Чжэ Чжунг подошел к столу, Су Мин весело рассказывала Чанг Мину о том, как провела прошлые летние каникулы.

Как обычно, вечером Чжэ Чжунг собирался на работу. Он уже не удивлялся тому, что так быстро снова привык к присутствию Мина. К тому, что всякий раз тот провожал его на работу, а утром встречал сонной улыбкой, высовываясь из-под одеяла.  
Но сегодня всё было немного по-другому. После парка развлечений, когда, наконец, Су Мин оставила их наедине, мальчик был подозрительно молчалив. Чжэ Чжунг предлагал сходить куда-нибудь еще в надежде развеять эту непонятно откуда появившуюся грусть. Но Чанг Мин отказался и выразил только одно желание - поехать домой. Остаток дня они провели вместе на диване. Хотя Чжэ не мог отрицать того, что ему нравилось даже такое времяпровождение.  
Чжэ Чжунг слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям и своим чувствам. Он встал с дивана, собираясь пойти на работу. Вдруг тонкие руки обвили его талию. Он посмотрел через плечо на мальчика. Тот вцепился в Чжэ, словно не отпускать его было вопросом жизни и смерти.  
\- Ты чего? - ошарашено спросил парень.  
Но Чанг Мин молчал.  
\- Мин, отпусти меня, - Чжэ Чжунг осторожно повернулся к нему и положил руки ему на плечи.  
Мальчик зажмурился и покачал головой.  
\- Тебе страшно? - осенило Чжэ Чжунга.  
Мин кивнул.  
\- Ничего не произойдет, если, конечно, ты не забудешь закрыть дверь. Или хочешь, я позову Тыкву, вы вместе посмотрите какое-нибудь кино и съедите всё содержимое нашего холодильника?  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Ну я не знаю, - Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и он опоздает на работу. - Хочешь, позовем Чжанг Су? Или давай, может быть, позвоним Су Мин? Если ты успел по ней соскучиться.  
Мальчик снова покачал головой.  
\- Мин! - прикрикнул на него Чжэ, пытаясь выпутаться из цепких рук. - Мин, я опаздываю. Отпусти меня.  
Чанг Мин покачал головой, открыл глаза и, посмотрев на Чжэ Чжунга, тихо произнес:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты куда-нибудь сегодня уходил.  
\- Говорю же, всё будет в порядке. Я позвоню Тыкве, он большой и сильный.  
\- Я… за себя не боюсь. Мне кажется, если я тебя отпущу, то обязательно что-нибудь плохое случится с тобой. Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
Чжэ Чжунг прижал к себе мальчика и чмокнул его в лоб.  
\- Да что со мной случится?

От работы всё же пришлось отказаться. Чжэ Чжунг позвонил своему сменщику и сказал, что не приедет. Он знал, что сегодня уже никто не сможет его заменить, поэтому было решено закрыть магазин на ночь, повесив объявление о технических причинах. Чжэ порой практиковал такое, когда ему хотелось смыться с работы пораньше.  
Уложив мальчика спать, Чжэ Чжунг всё же позвонил Чжанг Су. Даже если не присматривать за Мином, то поговорить с другом ему всё равно было нужно.  
Чжанг Су не заставил себя ждать, и уже через полчаса они сидели в гостиной и обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию.  
\- Он угрожал Мину?  
\- И не надейся, он никогда не скажет: "Слышь парень - будешь лезть не свои дела, я почикаю мальца твоего". Но он дал мне понять, что этого мне и стоит ожидать.  
\- Чжэ, а может быть, его спрятать где-нибудь? На время.  
\- Чжанг Су, он не долбаный мешок картошки, чтобы так просто можно было его спрятать. Кинул в подвал и всё, никто не узнает.  
На пороге гостиной появился сонный Мин.  
\- Ты чего не спишь? - спросил Чжэ.  
Мальчик ничего не ответил. Похоже, он еще находился в полудрёме. Он машинально, не открывая глаз, кивнул Чжанг Су и, прошлепав босыми ногами по полу, подошел к дивану, где сидел Чжэ Чжунг. Так же не открывая глаз, он свернулся калачиком рядом с парнем и положил голову ему на колени.  
Чжэ Чжунг задумчиво посмотрел на Мина и погладил его по голове.  
\- Как всё запущено, - тихо сказал Чжанг Су.  
\- Всё очень сложно, - едва слышно сказал Чжэ. - После того, как он увидел И Хана, он не отходил от меня ни на секунду.  
\- Ничего, Чжэ, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Су, я не прощу себе, если с ним что-нибудь случится.  
\- Я понимаю.

Чжэ Чжунг проснулся от того, что тонкие пальцы скользили по его плечу. Он повернулся на спину и медленно открыл глаза. Буквально в тот самый момент, как Чанг Мин исчез под одеялом. Мальчик скользнул губами по его груди. Обвел кончиком языка сосок.  
\- Ох, сейчас кто-то снова переедет в общежитие, - почти простонал Чжэ, когда Мин добрался до его живота.  
Но вместо ответа или хоть какого-то протеста он почувствовал губы мальчика на своем члене. Чанг Мин медленно обвел кончиком языка головку, чем вызвал приглушенный стон. Чжэ Чжунга не устраивало то, что Мин всё делал не торопясь, словно поддразнивал его. Когда же Чжэ попытался толкнуться в его рот, Чанг Мин вцепился в его бедра, не позволяя ему и шевельнуться.  
\- Чжэ, мне надо поговорить с тобой, - послышался голос Мина из-под одеяла.  
\- Не может подождать? - недовольно простонал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он снова почувствовал, как губы Мина обхватили его плоть. Пальцы сами собой зарылись в волосы мальчика, подчиняя того ритму, выбранному Чжэ. Почувствовав, как хватка Чжэ Чжунга усилилась, Чанг Мин отстранился. Парень сразу же перехватил инициативу - притянул к себе мальчика и впился поцелуем в его губы. Но, как оказалось, у Мина были какие-то свои планы. Он отстранился от Чжэ Чжунга. Парень внимательно смотрел, как мальчик взял смазку, выдавил немного на пальцы и начал подготавливать себя. Чанг Мин смотрел прямо в глаза Чжэ Чжунгу. А Чжэ не мог оторвать взгляд от картины, представившейся его взору. Мальчик ввел в себя сразу два пальца и тихо охнул. На мгновение он позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Затем начал медленно двигать пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Он видел, как Чжэ пожирает его взглядом, желая вонзиться в него.  
\- Чжэ, пообещай мне кое-что… - тяжело дыша, сказал Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг не сразу понял, что от него хочет Мин - слишком уж он был поглощен созерцанием.  
\- Слышишь меня?..  
Чжэ Чжунгу совсем не хотелось ничего слушать, ему хотелось только одного. Опрокинуть мальчика на кровать, придавить своим телом и нещадно иметь.  
\- Обещай мне, что сегодня вечером ты заедешь домой, - Мину становилось всё тяжелее говорить и думать. Он хотел того же, что и Чжэ Чжунг. - Ты должен…  
\- Такой шантаж не прокатит, - прошептал Чжэ.  
\- Ладно, - мальчик хитро сощурился и перестал сдерживать себя. Пальцы стали двигаться быстрее, Мин уже стонал в голос, а свободная рука легла на член, лаская.  
\- Чжэ… - выдохнул Мин. В этот момент Чжэ Чжунг был готов пообещать мальчику всё что угодно, лишь бы тот позволил прикоснуться к себе.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо…  
\- Обещаешь?.. - мальчик вытащил из себя пальцы и, приподнявшись немного, положил ладонь на член Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Да…  
Только после этого Чанг Мин осторожно опустился на Чжэ. Оба застонали от нахлынувших ощущений. Мину явно нравилось главенствующее положение. Он начал двигаться: сначала медленно, затем быстрее. А Чжэ Чжунгу не оставалось ничего, кроме того, как любоваться разгоряченным телом мальчика и толкаться ему навстречу, чтобы проникнуть как можно глубже в его тело. Словно что-то сняло любые ограничения, Чанг Мин стонал - поднимался и опускался, получая удовольствие - одной рукой он придерживал равновесие, а другой ласкал себя.  
Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как мышцы мальчика сжимаются, и внутри него становилось всё жарче. Парень толкался в него уже без всякого ритма, желая только одного - кончить.  
Оргазм был почти болезненным, почти до темноты в глазах. Чжэ Чжунг услышал, как мальчик протяжно стонет, почувствовал его сперму на своем животе. Только после этого Мин буквально рухнул на него.  
\- Ты помнишь, что пообещал мне? - прошептал Чанг Мин в его шею. - Ты должен сдержать свое обещание.

За завтраком Чанг Мин ненавязчиво напомнил Чжэ о его обещании. А Чжэ не мог простить себя за то, что попался на такую нелепую уловку.  
Всю дорогу Чанг Мин с интересом вертел головой и ерзал на сидении. Посматривая на него, Чжэ Чжунг порадовался тому, что предложил ехать на такси, ведь такие выкрутасы были бы опасными, отправься они на мотоцикле.  
Уйдя из дома, Чжэ Чжунг не думал, что когда-нибудь вернется сюда. Да он и не вернулся бы, если бы не мальчик. Чжэ мысленно ругал себя и хитроумного мальца.  
\- Ничего себе, - тихо сказал Мин, увидев перед собой огромный дом.  
Чжэ Чжунг договорился с водителем, чтобы тот подождал их. И предупредил Мина:  
\- Заходим, быстро видимся со всеми и уходим - я не миллионер.  
\- А по дому не скажешь.  
Чжэ Чжунг поморщился и процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Это не мой дом.  
Чжэ не сразу заметил фигуру у дверей. Подойдя ближе, он увидел Ри На.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - недовольно бросил он.  
\- Это я пригласил, - вступился за женщину Мин.  
Чжэ закатил глаза и повернулся к двери.  
\- Без разницы.  
Чанг Мин ободряюще улыбнулся Ри На.  
После третьего звонка дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалась Су Мин.  
\- Чжэ! - воскликнула она и кинулась обнимать Чжэ Чжунга. - Спасибо, Мини! - тут же забыв о брате, девушка принялась тискать мальчика.  
Закончив с приветствиями, она повернулась к Ри На. Су Мин долго смотрела на женщину.  
\- М-мама? - робко спросила она.  
Ри На, сдерживая слезы, улыбнулась и кивнула дочери.  
\- Бля, вся семейка в сборе, - недовольно буркнул Чжэ. - Как я понимаю, меня сюда позвали не для того, чтобы наблюдать счастливое воссоединение с семьей. Где этот старый хрен?  
\- Он в кабинете.  
\- Я к ублюдку, а ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Су Мин, - чтоб глаз с него не спускала, - и, оставив Мина сестре, направился в кабинет к отцу.  
Он шел по коридору и понимал, что всё осталось точно таким же, как и в тот день, когда он покидал дом. Всё те же картины видели на стенах, те же вазы и статуи стояли вдоль коридора.  
Не стучась, Чжэ распахнул дверь в кабинет:  
\- И какого хрена я тебе понадобился?!  
На мгновение Чжэ Чжунг замер. Его отец сидел в инвалидном кресле, рядом стояла медсестра, а по другую руку - дыхательный аппарат. Как бы Чжэ ни ненавидел своего отца, сейчас ему было больно видеть некогда гордого и сильного мужчину, в таком состоянии.  
\- Проходи, - улыбнулся Тэ Сонг. - Располагайся, - он указал на кресло напротив.  
Только после того, как Чжэ Чжунг сел, отец продолжил:  
\- Ты должен вернуться в семью.  
\- Ничего я тебе не должен, - огрызнулся Чжэ.  
Но Тэ Сонг не слушал его.  
\- Ты едешь на учебу за границу.  
На мгновение Чжэ Чжунг забыл как дышать.


	20. Глава 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 04.07.2010

\- Прости, что? – с трудом произнес Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Да, ты возвращаешься в семью и едешь за границу.  
\- Никуда я не поеду! И с какой стати мне подчиняться тебе? Разве ты не помнишь наш обоюдный отказ друг от друга?  
\- А теперь, сын, послушай меня, - спокойно начал Тэ Сонг. Этот тихий голос никак не вязался с воспоминаниями об отце из детства. И на мгновение, всего лишь на короткое мгновение, Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что на лице отца промелькнули какие-то эмоции. Но буквально через секунду его лицо приобрело всё то же каменное выражение, как и раньше.  
\- Как ты видишь, мне осталось совсем немного. Наследником компании, дома и всего остального являешься ты. Поэтому ты обязан вернуться в семью.  
\- Ничего я тебе не обязан, - огрызнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Хорошо. Но как же твоя сестра? Я точно знаю: попади Компания в руки кого-нибудь из совета директоров - они тут же разграбят ее и даже не подумают о несовершеннолетней девочке, у которой ничего нет. Су Мин останется на улице. Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Она еще слишком молода, чтобы выйти замуж, к тому же еще не получила должного образования. Разве ты хочешь разрушить ее будущее?  
Чжэ Чжунг молчал не в силах сказать что-либо.  
\- А также как ты планируешь жить дальше с этим мальчиком? Сам подумай, будь у тебя связи, которые есть сейчас у меня, ты бы очень помог ему с его карьерой. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы он стал успешным художником?  
Чжэ Чжунг ошарашено посмотрел на отца.  
\- О, не стоит так удивляться, сын. Ты думаешь, я не в курсе? Я всё прекрасно знаю. Я знаю о том, что ты учишься и достаточно хорошо, чтоб не опозорить нашу фамилию. Знаю, что ты работаешь и оплачиваешь все счета сам. Также я знаю, что у тебя есть некоторые проблемы с одним авторитетом. И о твоей связи с этим мальчиком я тоже осведомлён. Конечно, это не мои проблемы, пока это только между вами. Сам понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Ещё бы, - язвительно прошипел Чжэ, - кому нужен сын-педик?  
\- Не будем сейчас об этом. Чжэ Чжунг, я хочу… нет. Подумай сам о том, что я тебе сказал. В зарубежных университетах есть программы ускоренного обучения. У тебя два года для того, чтобы выучится, вернуться и взять все дела на себя. Сын, подумай как следует. Подумай о тех, кто тебе дорог. Я знаю, что ради меня ты и пальцем не пошевелишь. Но позаботься о сестре и этом мальчике.  
Чжэ Чжунг понимал, что отец знает, на какие кнопки давить, чтобы сын согласился. А также понимал, что не может отказаться от этого. И да, ради сестры, ради Мина. Ради их общего блага. Но сейчас! Когда Чжэ был счастлив. Сейчас он должен был покинуть любимого человека на два долгих года. С этим ему мириться не хотелось. И к тому же И Хан всё еще был опасен для него. Для Мина.  
\- Обещай мне одно.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Ты обеспечишь полную безопасность Мину.  
\- Без проблем, - пожал плечами Тэ Сонг.  
\- Тогда договорились.  
Как бы ни не хотелось говорить эту фразу Чжэ Чжунгу, но другого выхода у него не оставалось.  
\- На следующей неделе ты должен улететь. Думаю, сдать досрочно экзамены тебе не составит труда, - усмехнулся Тэ Сонг. – Ты не ударил в грязь лицом, сын.  
Наверное, это должно было как-то вдохновить Чжэ Чжунга. Но сейчас все его мысли были заняты тем, что ему придется расстаться с Чанг Мином. Не обращая больше ни на что внимания, Чжэ Чжунг медленно развернулся и пошел к дверям.

За пятнадцать лет дом ни капли не изменился. Ри На шла по коридорам, вспоминая счастливые дни. Она не могла забыть и плохие времена, но сейчас она была счастлива. Она в своем доме, со своими детьми. И пусть дом ей уже не принадлежал, и дети сторонились ее. Чжэ Чжунг - из-за обиды, а Су Мин из-за того, что не знала, как вести себя с матерью. Ри На оставила Су Мин и Чанг Мина рассматривать детские фотографии Чжэ Чжунга и решила прогуляться по дому.  
На одной из лестниц она увидела Чжэ. Она помнила, как, когда он был маленьким, если его что-то расстраивало или из-за отца, он всегда прибегал на эту лестницу. Ею не пользовались с самого построения дома. Поэтому место здесь было достаточно уединённое. Ри На медленно поднималась по лестнице, вспоминая, как раньше она приходила сюда, садилась рядом с сыном и успокаивала его. Всегда. И как в те времена, сейчас он выглядел таким же потерянным и печальным. Женщина осторожно села рядом с ним и обняла за плечи. Она была рада, что Чжэ Чжунг не прогоняет ее. Что позволяет ей успокоить себя, как и тогда.  
\- Почему? – тихо спросил он.  
Ри На крепче обняла Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Почему, мама?  
От боли в голосе сына у нее сжалось сердце.  
\- Почему сейчас? Почему тогда, когда я наконец-то счастлив? Когда мне хорошо. Почему именно сейчас я должен отказываться от всего этого? Разве я не достоин быть счастливым? Разве я не могу жить спокойно? Так, как я хочу.  
Ри На ничего не говорила, только крепче обнимала сына и гладила по голове.  
\- Я понимаю, что я должен это сделать. Что должен уехать. Но я не хочу. Не могу. Я хочу быть здесь рядом с ним. Просыпаться и засыпать с ним.  
\- Он дождется, просто верь ему, - тихо сказала Ри На. – К тому же у тебя половинка его сердца.  
Чжэ Чжунг обнял мать. Он вспомнил ту самую сказку, которую она когда-то рассказывала ему. И сейчас всё было как тогда, словно и не было этих пятнадцати лет. Не было ни боли, ни страданий. Была семья.  
\- А у него моя, - прошептал он.

Чжэ Чжунг в нерешительности остановился на пороге своей комнаты. Всё в ней осталось таким же, как и было два года назад. Словно и не было этих двух лет. Словно он просто вышел на пару часов. Чанг Мин заметил Чжэ Чжунга и, вскочив с кровати, заваленной альбомами, кинулся к нему. Мальчик схватил Чжэ за руку и потянул за собой в комнату. После того как парень почувствовал его теплую ладонь, только после этого, он смог переступить через порог своей старой комнаты.  
\- А мы тут фотографии смотрим, - улыбнулся мальчик и снова уселся на кровать, утягивая за собой Чжэ.  
Остаток дня он провел в обнимку с Мином, слушая истории из своего детства, которые рассказывала им Ри На.

Чжэ Чжунг знал, что нужно сказать Мину о принятом решении ехать учиться заграницу. Но он не знал, как это сделать. Как сказать. А также он всё еще не был уверен, что сможет. Он снова посмотрел на мальчика, ковырявшегося в ужине.  
\- Мин, не читай за столом, - сделал ему замечание Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин весь вечер с упоением читал какую-то книгу. И совершенно не обращал внимания на происходившее вокруг. Даже сейчас, во время ужина, он не мог оторваться от чтения.  
Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул и, поднявшись из-за стола, принялся убирать посуду. Он решил не ждать Мина, так как тот навряд ли в скором времени съест свою порцию. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не дочитает книгу. Чжэ снова посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя… - сказал он совсем тихо, словно невзначай, и повернулся к раковине с грязной посудой.  
Через мгновение он услышал, как ложка брякнула об тарелку, и почувствовал, как руки Мина обвили его талию.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень, очень люблю.  
Чжэ медленно повернулся к мальчику и обнял его.  
\- Мне нужно будет уехать.  
Чанг Мин покачал головой.  
\- Мин, так надо.  
Мальчик снова покачал головой:  
\- Я не отпущу тебя.  
\- Я вернусь, - вздохнув, произнес Чжэ Чжунг, – обязательно вернусь. Два года пролетят - и не заметишь, - он больше пытался убедить в этом себя, нежели Мина. – Я буду писать и звонить. Я обещаю.  
Чанг Мин уткнулся носом в его грудь.  
\- Я не хочу… - пробормотал он.  
\- Я тоже, - совсем тихо сказал Чжэ Чжунг.

Если до этого Чанг Мин не отходил от Чжэ, боясь, что с парнем что-то случится, то сейчас мальчик старался провести как можно больше времени с ним. Он старался забрать всё его свободное время. Каждую минуту.  
\- Перевези сюда все свои вещи, - сказал Чжэ Чжунг в один из вечеров. – Я поговорю с Канг У, чтобы он отдал кому-нибудь нашу комнату.  
Чанг Мин непонимающе уставился на Чжэ. Тот улыбнулся и пояснил:  
\- Ты будешь жить здесь - я буду уверен в том, что квартира в порядке, и в том, что мне есть куда вернуться. Туда, где меня ждут.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя здесь, - улыбнулся мальчик и обнял Чжэ.

И Хан устало потер переносицу. Он наблюдал, как парень ходил из угла в угол.  
\- Ты мне должен, - сказал парень.  
\- С какой стати? – хмыкнул И Хан.  
\- А кто тебя из тюрьмы вытащил? Я. Поэтому я считаю, что заслуживаю небольшого одолжения.  
Мужчина тяжело вздохнул. Он не любил иметь дел с подростками, особенно с такими нахальными, как этот. Но сейчас уже было никуда не деться.  
\- И что же ты хочешь?  
На стол легли две фотографии. На одной был Чжэ Чжунг, а на другой - Чанг Мин.  
\- Этот нужен мне, а с другим делай что хочешь.  
И Хан громко рассмеялся:  
\- Ты сын своего отца.

Чжэ Чжунг еще раз осмотрел свой чемодан. «Ничего не забыл», - подумал он и взглянул на часы. Чанг Мин еще утром ушел за вещами в общежитие и до сих пор даже не звонил. Чжэ хотел было сам набрать номер мальчика, но его отвлек звонок в дверь.  
\- Чего так долго? – улыбаясь и распахивая дверь, спросил он.  
На пороге стоял его информатор. Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Чжэ, а его сердцем овладел страх. Он знал, что появление китайца не сулит ничего хорошего.  
\- Он его заберет, - без приветствий сказал парень. – Не знаю когда. Но точно заберет.  
\- Ч-что?..  
\- У меня почти нет времени. Он следит и за тобой, и за мальчиком. В любой удачный момент он его похитит. Увози его.  
После этих слов парень развернулся и пошел прочь от его квартиры, а Чжэ, захлопнув дверь, кинулся к телефону.

Чанг Мин собрал всё самое необходимое в спортивную сумку, которую дал ему Чжэ Чжунг. Остальное же он упаковал в коробки и договорился с Канг У, чтобы тот отправил их по адресу его нового жилья.  
Выйдя из общежития, Чанг Мин обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на то место, где он впервые увидел Чжэ. Мин знал, что теперь в общежитие он навряд ли пойдет. Он знал, где может повидаться с друзьями Чжэ Чжунга, которые стали друзьями и ему. Так что в общежитие возвращаться он не планировал.  
\- Чанг Мин, - окрикнул его знакомый голос.  
Мальчик обернулся и увидел Чон Хи.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся ему он.  
\- Мин, тебя давно не было видно.  
\- Мы же на разных курсах, - пожал плечами Чанг Мин. Он всё еще испытывал некоторую неловкость, разговаривая с Чон Хи. – К тому же… тогда… мне казалось, ты больше не хочешь со мной общаться.  
\- Прости, - он потрепал мальчика по голове и слегка приобнял за плечи. – Тогда я просто был немного не в себе. Надеюсь, ты еще готов принять блудного друга?  
\- Конечно, - широко улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
У него словно камень с души свалился. Мину было очень неловко и грустно, что он не ответил взаимностью Чон Хи. Но сейчас казалось, что всё потихоньку налаживается.  
\- Тогда ты не откажешь мне в чашечке чая?  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
В кафе Чон Хи без умолку болтал о том, как провел каникулы, и вообще обо всем. Мину было интересно, ведь вот так, как в былые времена, они не разговаривали уже давно.  
Мальчик почувствовал, как завибрировал телефон в его кармане.  
\- Извини, - Чанг Мин встал из-за стола и отошел к окну. – Да?  
\- Ты где? – по взволнованному голосу Чжэ Чжунга Мин понял, что что-то случилось.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Пока ничего. Отвечай, где ты сейчас?  
\- Я в кафе неподалеку от университета.  
\- Мин, руки в ноги и езжай домой. Не ко мне. Езжай к своему отцу и носа из его дома не высовывай, пока я не скажу, что можно. Понял?  
\- Да, - Чанг Мин решил не спорить, потому что знал, что Чжэ не шутит.  
Вернувшись к столику, Мин сказал Чон Хи:  
\- Прости, мне нужно идти. Срочные дела.  
\- Допей чай и пойдем, - улыбнулся ему парень.  
\- Хорошо.  
Чон Хи снова как обычно начал рассказывать Мину обо всем, что происходило в последнее время. О друзьях, о спортивном клубе. Только вот мальчику всё больше казалось, что он не понимает слов парня. В ушах словно ваты набилось, и появилась сонливость.  
\- Мин, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Чон Хи.  
\- Не знаю… - промямлил мальчик, пытаясь совладать с уже не слушающимся языком. – Мне что-то…  
Это были последние слова, что он сказал перед тем, как мир померк перед его глазами.

Чжэ Чжунг обеспокоенно поглядывал на часы. Чанг Мин так и не позвонил. Добрался ли он до дома отца?  
\- Где же он?!  
Чжэ набрал номер Мина, но трубка была выключена. Стоило парню нажать на отбой, как его телефон зазвонил. Номер был скрыт, но когда Чжэ услышал голос, он понял, кто ему звонит.  
\- Мальчик у меня. Если хочешь видеть его живым, приходи один, адрес я тебе пришлю. И парень, смотри - без глупостей. Убить этого недомерка для меня не составит труда.  
И Хан явно не ждал ответа, поэтому тут же положил трубку.  
Телефон выпал из руки Чжэ Чжунга. Он остекленевшим взглядом смотрел прямо перед собой, не зная, что делать. Впервые в жизни ему было так страшно. И впервые в жизни он не знал что делать.


	21. Глава 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 10.11.2010

Часы громко тикали, отсчитывая минуты. Так, во всяком случае, казалось Чжэ Чжунгу. Также ему казалось, что Чжанг Су нервно расхаживает по комнате в такт часам. Чжэ даже удивился себе. Обычно его раздражало, когда кто-то маячил перед носом. Но не сейчас. Он удивлялся, что впервые в жизни у него было так пусто в голове. Ни единой мысли. И как ни странно, эмоции, бушевавшие внутри, также бесследно исчезли. Словно его тело и сознание выключилось. Как будто он наблюдал за происходящим издалека - за нервным Чжанг Су, за своим недвижимым телом…  
\- Чжэ, что теперь делать?! Что? Я не знаю. Это мы виноваты в том, что И Хан похитил Мина, - снова начал говорить Су.  
Раз где-то в пятнадцать минут у него начиналась паника, выражавшаяся в словесном поносе. Он корил себя, обвинял Чжэ в том, что произошло.  
\- Что ты скажешь его родителям, если с ним что-то случится?!  
Чжанг Су наконец-то сел на кресло напротив.  
\- Что теперь делать? – как-то вяло спросил он.  
\- Я знаю, что я скажу его отцу, - Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что кто-то другой говорил это. Словно не он сам.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я скажу ему как есть.  
Чжэ даже не стал объяснять ничего Су, он просто схватил куртку и направился к выходу.

Чжэ Чжунг был готов ко всему, когда в кабинете Чжун Хо произнес фразу о том, что его сына похитили. Мужчина долго молчал - пытался совладать с гневом. Чжэ заметил, как у Чжун Хо сжались кулаки. Парень понимал, что его могли побить. Но мужчина медлил.  
\- У меня не так много времени, - спокойно сказал Чжэ.  
Он уже перестал удивляться тому, откуда у него столько спокойствия. По идее, он должен был бы испытывать гнев, как Чжун Хо, или хотя бы находиться в панике, как Чжанг Су. Но эмоции словно забыли включить после того звонка.  
\- И это говоришь мне ты? – рыкнул мужчина.  
\- Вы можете сейчас меня избить, выместить всю свою злость. Но это лишь займет время, да и мне будет проблематично попасть на встречу с похитителями. И то и другое опасно для жизни вашего сына.  
\- Ты ведь пришел не просто за тем, чтобы сообщить мне, что из-за тебя мой сын в опасности?  
\- Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Чжун Хо посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего:  
\- Тебе же сказано приходить одному.  
\- Да. Но ему нужен я, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ваши люди забрали Мина и увезли в безопасное место.  
\- А ты? – подала голос молчавшая до этого Ри На.  
\- А я сам как-нибудь справлюсь.  
\- Сколько тебе нужно людей?  
\- Двух человек вполне хватит, - пожал плечами Чжэ Чжунг. – Один должен будет встретить Мина, когда его отпустят. Второй - быть за рулем, чтобы сразу же его увезти.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал мужчина и, немного подумав, добавил. - А кто тебе угрожает? Ты так и не назвал его имени.  
\- Чжин И Хан.  
\- С тобой поеду я и человек десять моих ребят.  
Предупреждая лишние вопросы Чжэ Чжунга, Чжун Хо сказал:  
\- Я его знаю. И если ты думаешь, что встреча с ним произойдет один на один, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. К тому же этот ублюдок кое-то должен мне.

Вернувшись домой, Чжэ обнаружил у себя всю свою компанию.  
\- А вы тут что делаете?  
\- Чжэ, Мин и наш друг тоже, мы не можем бросить его в беде, - пробасил Тыква.  
\- Идиоты, - улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он не стал рассказывать никому, как прошла встреча с отцом Мина.  
\- Когда выдвигаемся? – бодро спросил Тощий.  
\- Через два часа. Я пойду, - он взглянул на Су и кивнул в сторону спальни.  
Чжанг Су слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, понимая, что Чжэ сейчас хочет побыть один.

Чанг Мин попытался открыть глаза. Его голова раскалывалась, и казалось, что даже от малейшего движения веками она начинает болеть еще сильнее. Глаза мальчик смог открыть только с третьего раза. Он поморщился от боли и тихо застонал. Мин попытался поднять руку, но что-то мешало ему. Он медленно опустил голову и обнаружил, что привязан к стулу. Внезапно внутри всё сжалось от страха. Мальчик услышал приближающиеся голоса. Он попытался освободиться, но любые движения причиняли боль и не только в голове - во всем теле.  
\- Эй, твой спящий друг проснулся, - громкий голос раздался словно эхом в голове.  
Чанг Мин поднял голову, чтоб посмотреть на похитителей. Чтобы понять, где он, и что вообще происходит. Мальчик осторожно осмотрелся. Он находился в каком-то старом ангаре. Но этот ангар явно был действующим - то там, то тут стояли паллеты с каким-то ящиками. У одного из этих паллетов Мин и увидел своего похитителя – широкоплечего мужчину в сером костюме. А за его спиной стоял человек, которого Мин когда-то считал другом. Чон Хи.  
На мгновение в мальчике зажглась надежда, но она тут же погасла, когда он увидел, как Чон Хи смотрит на него. С ненавистью. Как будто желал ему смерти.  
Парень как-то злобно ухмыльнулся и направился к Мину.  
\- Голова пройдет. Я переборщил со снотворным. Мне даже показалось, что ты откинулся, - рассмеялся Чон Хи.  
Парень снова взглянул на мальчика. Лицо Чон Хи исказила гримаса презрения. Он с размаху залепил Мину пощечину.  
\- И не делай тут вид невинной овечки. Достал уже!  
И снова удар, только уже кулаком. По лицу. Затем по ребрам. Чанг Мин уже не чувствовал боли в голове, потому что боль от ударов заглушила её. Только лишь когда парень отошел от Мина, тот смог немного прийти в себя.  
\- Но… но почему? – тихо спросил Мин у Чон Хи. – Почему ты это делаешь? Разве мы с тобой не друзья?  
\- Не льсти себе. Я никогда не считал тебя другом, - рот парня искривился в надменной улыбке. – Знаешь, есть такая поговорка – «держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе».  
\- Но почему?.. я не понимаю…  
\- Ты мне не нужен. Ни как друг, ни как любовник. Мне нужен только он, - парень резко повернулся к Мину и прошипел. - Три года. Три чертовых года я был рядом. Но он не обращал на меня никакого внимания. Я уже почти смирился с тем, что он никогда не будет моим. Но тут появляешься ты! И Чжэ Чжунг тает от непонятно откуда взявшейся нежности. Носится с тобой, как курица с яйцом. И даже готов пожертвовать собой ради тебя.  
Сжав кулаки, Чон Хи отошел от стула, к которому был привязан мальчик. Он еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы снова не въехать ему по лицу.  
\- Что он нашел в тебе? Вот кто ты такой? Учишься так себе. Не красавец. Что есть такого в тебе, чего нет во мне?! А?!  
Из-за его спины послышался смех. Чон Хи резко обернулся и увидел Чжэ Чжунга, сидящего на широком подоконнике.  
\- Ах вот оно как, - рассмеялся Чжэ. – А я ревновал его к тебе как последний дурак. Так бы и сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.  
\- Я не этого хочу.  
\- А чего? – насмешливо спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Тебя.  
\- И зачем же?  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя.  
\- И ты это называешь любовью?  
\- Да, потому что я готов пойти на всё - лишь бы получить тебя.  
Чжэ Чжунг снова рассмеялся.  
\- Скажи мне, - не унимался Чон Хи. – Почему он?  
\- Потому что в нем есть то, чего нет ни у тебя, ни у меня. То, что мне так нужно. И чтоб ты знал, в чем твоя ошибка, я не вещь, которую можно заполучить. Мои желания тоже стоит учитывать.  
\- Так-так, - послышался знакомый голос. – Вы тут, я смотрю, сопли размазываете. Чон Хи, ты можешь быстрей со своими делами разбираться?  
Чжэ Чжунг напрягся с появлением И Хана. Хотя его внимание тут же привлек Чон Хи. Точнее, его отношения с И Ханом. Тот никак не отреагировал на слова мужчины, лишь только огрызнулся:  
\- Не твое дело!.. Кстати, Чжэ Чжунг, познакомься с моим братом. Он любезно согласился помочь мне уладить конфликт с тобой.  
\- А никакого конфликта и нет.  
Чжэ спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к Мину. На его пути тут же появился один из гориллообразных дружков И Хана.  
\- Ты не получишь его, пока не примешь мои условия.  
\- Я ни о чем не собираюсь говорить, пока Чанг Мин тут. Как только ты его отпускаешь, мы говорим.  
\- А если нет? – усмехнулся И Хан, он сказал это прежде, чем Чон Хи успел и рот открыть.  
\- Как я понимаю, лично тебе я не нужен, - Чжэ Чжунг был всё так же спокоен. Особенно теперь, когда он увидел, что Мин жив. Побит, но жив. – Я нужен этому, - он кивнул в сторону Чон Хи, - так что смысла держать здесь Чанг Мина я не вижу. Отпустите его, и будем говорить. К тому же, я выполнил свою часть сделки, - он насмешливо приподнял брови в ожидании ответа.  
\- Пусть идет, - бросил Чон Хи. – Но при одном условии - ты остаешься здесь.  
Чжэ Чжунг заливисто засмеялся:  
\- Ты знаешь, мне уже самому интересно, что ты собираешься предложить. Что такого ты там напридумывал в своей головенке, чтобы совершить всё это.  
Чон Хи кивнул горилле, и тот отошел от Мина. Чжэ спокойно подошел к нему и, стараясь не делать резких движений, принялся отвязывать мальчика.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - едва слышно сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Тебе придется.  
\- Я без тебя никуда не пойду, - уперся мальчик.  
Чжэ Чжунг развязал его и помог подняться со стула.  
\- Если вы не против, - он широко улыбнулся и, поддерживая Мина, повел его к дверям.  
Мальчику явно хорошо досталось, Чжэ Чжунг с болью смотрел на его побитое лицо. Он видел, что Чанг Мин с трудом передвигается.  
\- Идти можешь?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Там за дверями тебя ждет отец, ты поедешь с ним в больницу, а я приеду позже.  
\- Я никуда не поеду, - он еще крепче вцепился в Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Хорошо. Просто будь рядом с людьми отца, ладно?  
Только после этого Чанг Мин слабо кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Чжэ осторожно открыл дверь и передал мальчика в руки одного из охранников Чжун Хо.  
\- Здесь шавки! – послышался крик одного из горилл, следовавшего за ними.  
Чжэ Чжунг только и успел ободряюще улыбнуться Мину, как начался переполох. В ангар вбежали люди Чжун Хо. Кто-то доставал оружие, кто-то с кем-то дрался. А Чжэ казалось, что это происходит не с ним. Словно он смотрит на всё происходящее со стороны. Из-за суматохи он не увидел, как Чон Хи оказался позади него.  
\- Значит, ты его не отпустишь, - послышался голос парня.  
Чжэ обернулся и увидел у него в руках пистолет.  
\- Я понял это, когда ты подошел к нему. Как будто всё перестало что-либо для тебя значить. Как будто нет нас для тебя. И я понял, что после того, как ты выведешь его отсюда, ты и не станешь говорить со мной.  
\- Я готов поговорить, только не люблю это делать, когда в меня тычут пистолетом.  
\- У меня нет другого выхода. От него ты не откажешься, а я не могу допустить, чтобы ты достался кому-то еще. Ты не представляешь, как я обрадовался и огорчился, когда узнал, что ты с ним. Поначалу мне казалось, что ты не хочешь меня, потому что тебе не нравятся парни. Я решил, что с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Но потом появился он и вселил в меня надежду на то, что у меня есть шанс. Но когда я увидел, как ты смотришь на него, все мои надежды рухнули как карточный домик.  
\- Послушай, ты же взрослый человек. Ты должен понимать, что из-под палки у нас всё равно ничего не получится. Я не могу заставить себя внезапно полюбить тебя или еще что-то. Будь взрослым и прими всё как есть.  
\- Я не могу! Не хочу! Ты должен быть моим или ни чьим больше!  
Чжэ Чжунг не успел ничего ответить парню - его левое плечо вдруг пронзила острая боль. Он не хотел падать, но ноги сами собой подкосились.  
\- Это глупо, - усмехнулся он.  
Ему совсем не хотелось умирать из-за всей этой ерунды. Он действительно хотел вернуться к машине, в которой сидел Чанг Мин, уехать отсюда и забыть всё как дурной сон. Он знал, что люди Чжун Хо разберутся с людьми И Хана. Что он здесь совсем не нужен. Чжэ снова почувствовал боль в плече, чьи-то слезы капали на его шею, а тихий голос просил:  
\- Пожалуйста…

Чанг Мин не мог усидеть в машине, и отец приставил к нему охранника, чтобы Мин не вернулся в ангар. Под защитой людей отца мальчик, казалось бы, должен был расслабиться и дать отдохнуть избитому телу, но он не мог. Он не мог отдыхать, пока Чжэ Чжунг находился в ангаре с И Ханом.  
\- Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, - просил он в очередной раз охранника, когда тот в очередной раз поймал его при попытке улизнуть из машины.  
Мужчина ничего не отвечал, лишь только придерживал Мина.  
\- Но мне нужно… я не оставлю его здесь…  
Мальчик хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но раздался выстрел. Сердце упало вниз, а дыхание перехватило. «Чжэ Чжунг…» Чанг Мин пытался отбиться от мужчины, он вырывался, брыкался, но охранник был сильнее. Мальчик вывернулся и засадил коленом в пах этому охраннику и кинулся к ангару. Он почти не чувствовал боли. Словно открылось второе дыхание. Он очертя голову кинулся к дверям, игнорируя окружающих людей. Чжэ Чжунг лежал на полу, а вокруг него растекалась лужа крови. «Нет.» Чанг Мин бросился к нему и попытался зажать рану ладонью.  
\- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста не умирай, - шептал он Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Он не видел, как его отец вызвал Скорую, как его люди схватили Чон Хи. Он видел только алую кровь на своих руках.

То, что происходило дальше, слилось для Мина в какую-то одну большую цветастую картину. Он ни видел лиц людей, ни слышал, о чем они говорили. Он видел только бледное лицо Чжэ Чжунга и кровь. Он даже не понял, как попал в кабинет врача. Только острая боль от накладываемых повязок выдернула его из ступора, который накрыл его в машине Скорой помощи.  
\- Потерпи немного, - послышался мягкий голос над его ухом.  
Чанг Мин попытался осмотреться настолько, насколько позволял ему организм.  
\- Где он? – тихо спросил мальчик у стоявшего неподалеку отца.  
\- С ним всё в порядке.  
Чанг Мин выжидающе смотрел на Чжун Хо, и тот понял, что этим ответом Мин не удовлетворится.  
\- Пуля прошла навылет, жизненно важные органы не задеты, но он потерял много крови. Сейчас он без сознания, но его жизнь вне опасности.  
\- Хорошо, - как-то слишком спокойно сказал мальчик, чем удивил отца.

Чжэ Чжунг медленно открыл глаза. Он не знал, сколько времени был без сознания. Но увидев больничный потолок, сразу понял, где он. «Этого стоило ожидать.» Он осторожно пошевелил рукой, плечо слегка ныло. «Значит, не так всё плохо», - он улыбнулся своим мыслям и попытался устроиться поудобнее на кровати. Но что-то ему помешало, точнее кто-то. Чжэ взглянул и увидел рядом с собой спящего Чанг Мина.  
\- Я пытался увезти его домой, - послышался шепот.  
В углу в кресле сидел Чжун Хо:  
\- Мне кажется, если ты ему скажешь, он послушается, - прошептал тот.  
\- Он мне не мешает, - так же тихо ответил Чжэ Чжунг и, снова взглянув на мальчика, едва уловимо улыбнулся.  
\- И Хан?  
\- Он больше не потревожит тебя.  
\- Чон Хи?  
\- Он тоже.  
\- Надеюсь, он жив?  
\- Ты еще беспокоишься о его жизни, - едва слышно усмехнулся Чжун Хо.  
\- Не хочу, чтоб на моей совести была еще чья-то жизнь.  
\- Не беспокойся. Жив. Но больше вас не побеспокоит. И еще, - после короткой паузы продолжил Чжун Хо, - ты был ранен, когда шел домой. Шальная пуля.  
Чжэ Чжунг изумленно посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Мне абсолютно не нужно участие полиции. Так что, когда они появятся, ты сообщишь, что шел домой и словил пулю. Откуда, не знаешь, ничего не видел, потерял сознание, очнулся здесь. Понял?  
Чжэ кивнул.

Чанг Мин постоянно вертел головой. Никогда в жизни он не был в таком шумном и людном месте. Казалось, в аэропорту людей больше, чем мальчик видел за всю свою жизнь.  
\- Не отставай, потеряешься, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Чжэ, выход 3С, - махнул в сторону табло Чжанг Су.  
Увидев очередь на регистрацию, Чанг Мин еще крепче вцепился в руку Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Мин, - парень мягко вырвался из цепкой хватки мальчика. Он повернулся к остальным провожавшим и широко улыбнулся. – Пришло время прощаться.  
Чжэ видел, как не хотелось друзьям расставаться с ним, не хотелось, чтоб он уезжал, да он сам не хотел этого. Но он обещал.  
\- Значит так, Су, если кто-то будет наезжать на наших, меньше думай. Сразу давай в лоб.  
Чжанг Су слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Вы все ведите себя прилично.  
Чжэ Чжунг снова широко улыбнулся и, приобняв Мина за плечи, отвел его в сторонку.  
\- Я вернусь, я обещаю, - совсем тихо сказал он.  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
\- И знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать? Попробуй только кого-нибудь себе найти. Вернусь - душу вытряхну, - Чжэ Чжунг в шутку нахмурился.  
Мальчик, еще больше насупившись, снова кивнул. Он изо всех сил старался не разрыдаться в таком людном месте.  
\- Перестань, - ласково улыбнулся Чжэ и потрепал Мина по волосам. – Я буду писать тебе. И я обязательно вернусь.  
\- Я буду ждать, - хрипло прошептал Чанг Мин.  
Снова вернувшись к друзьям, Чжэ Чжунг громко провозгласил:  
\- Мне пора.  
Он подхватил свою сумку и направился к пункту регистрации. Основная масса людей уже прошла её, так что перед Чжэ была только одна девушка.  
\- Постой! – он услышал голос за своей спиной. – Постой!  
Он повернулся как раз в тот самый момент, когда Чанг Мин подбежал к нему и крепко обнял.  
\- Пожалуйста… - всхлипнул мальчик, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.  
С лица Чжэ Чжунга тут же стерлась фальшивая улыбка.  
\- Я вернусь… слышишь? Так надо. Но я обязательно вернусь.  
Мальчик кивнул, но Чжэ Чжунга не отпустил.  
\- Отпусти. Мне тоже сейчас нелегко, но я должен это сделать. И ты должен отпустить меня.  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- У тебя есть мой номер. Ты можешь писать и звонить мне. А через какое-то время - ты сам не заметишь, как оно пролетит - я вернусь.  
Работница аэропорта достаточно громко крикнула в сторону Чжэ Чжунга о том, что регистрация заканчивается.  
\- Я вернусь, и у нас будет новая, хорошая жизнь, - улыбнулся Чжэ и, оторвав от себя мальчика, быстро чмокнул его в лоб. – А пока тебе лучше бы сохранить мне верность.  
Он снова потрепал его по макушке и направился к регистрации.  
Чанг Мин еще некоторое время смотрел туда, где только что стоял Чжэ Чжунг.


	22. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая публикация на дайри 10.11.2010

Выйдя из аэропорта, Чжэ Чжунг глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Вот я и дома, - тихо сказал он себе и тут же мысленно поправил: «Почти дома».  
Чжэ Чжунг должен был учиться за границей два года, таково было условие отца. Но Чжэ уложился в год с лишним. Конечно, ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сдать экзамены экстерном. У него практически не было друзей - он почти не выходил из библиотеки. Лишь для того, чтобы вернуться побыстрее домой. Он не решался признаться себе, что возвращаться было страшновато. Он не знал, что его ждет здесь.  
Чжэ не мог не доверять Чжанг Су, с которым изредка созванивался. Но всё же какие-то сомнения у него были.  
Пока Чжэ Чжунг учился, приезжал Чжун Хо. Он приезжал по своим делам, но изъявил желание увидеться с Чжэ Чжунгом. Только тогда, спустя почти год, Чжэ узнал, что произошло с И Ханом, и почему Чжун Хо не хотел иметь дел с полицией. Чжэ Чжунг подозревал, что Чжун Хо скорее всего убил его. Во время той встречи Чжэ узнал практически всю историю. Ему даже понравился тот вечер, спокойный и размеренный, с разговорами и историями из жизни Чжун Хо. Чжэ Чжунгу даже показалось, что он был бы не прочь повторить такой вечер в компании этого мужчины. За бокалом дорого вина и неторопливой беседой. Если бы не сказанные Чжун Хо слова на прощание. Он просто намекнул Чжэ Чжунгу, чтобы тот помнил, что происходит с врагами Чжун Хо. А если парень что-то сделает Мину, то он определенно будет его врагом.  
Пока Чжэ Чжунг ехал в такси, он судорожно обдумывал, как себя вести с Мином, что говорить, что делать. Всё же год прошел с того момента, как они виделись в последний раз. Чанг Мин мог измениться, точнее Чжэ был даже уверен в этом. Но больше всего его пугало не то, что Мин изменился внешне, а то, что могло измениться его отношение к Чжэ Чжунгу. Оказавшись перед дверью в свою квартиру, Чжэ понял, что совершенно не готов ко встрече. Он почувствовал накатившую панику. Только после нескольких глубоких вдохов он решился нажать на кнопку звонка.  
Послышались торопливые шаги, потом грохот, чертыхания, и только после этого дверь открылась. Чжэ Чжунг хотел было улыбнуться. Он даже попытался, но улыбка сползла с лица, как только он окинул взглядом парня, открывшего ему дверь. Длинные стройные ноги, обтянутые джинсами, черная футболка с коротким рукавом, позволявшая увидеть крепкие мышцы на руках, а также лицезреть поджарое тело. Чжэ поднял голову, всматриваясь в лицо парня. «Это Чанг Мин? Мой Чанг Мин?» Только лишь взгляд этого парня напоминал о тощем мальчишке, которым он был когда-то. И то, о чем говорил этот взгляд, заставило успокоиться Чжэ. Он понял, что ничего не изменилось.  
Чжэ Чжунг отодвинул ошарашенного Мина и прошел в квартиру.  
\- И куда этот дядька подевал моего мальчика? – пробормотал себе под нос Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин закрыл дверь, робко подошел к Чжэ и встал позади него, не решаясь прикоснуться. Чжэ Чжунг молчал, да и Чанг Мин тоже. Словно ни один из них не мог подобрать слов.  
\- Ты не предупредил, - нарушил тишину Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг не ответил.  
\- Я бы тебя встретил, - слабо улыбнулся парень.  
\- Сам добрался, - буркнул Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он понимал, что ведет себя совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Но почему-то ему было неловко.  
\- Почему ты не звонил?  
\- Я писал.  
\- Три открытки за всё время… этого было мало.  
Чжэ понимал, что у Мина есть все основания обижаться и злиться на него. Ведь за всё это время он и правда послал ему всего три открытки: на новый год, рождество и день рождения. Пытаясь нарушить сложившуюся неловкую атмосферу, Чжэ Чжунг решил быть предельно честным:  
\- Я боялся услышать твой голос, - он говорил совсем тихо, не поворачиваясь к Мину. Он боялся, что не сможет сказать всего этого, глядя ему в глаза. – Я боялся, что если услышу твой голос, я больше не смогу находиться там. Далеко от тебя. Мне казалось, что если я услышу тебя, то возьму билет на ближайший рейс и вернусь. Но я не мог вернуться… ты же знаешь.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Чанг Мин, делая шаг к Чжэ Чжунгу. Он осторожно коснулся его плеч. – Я понимаю, но... – он замолчал на мгновение, - мне не хватало тебя.  
Чжэ Чжунг решился взглянуть на него. Он медленно повернулся к Мину, чтобы оказаться в его объятьях.  
\- Я скучал, - пробубнил Чанг Мин, уткнувшись носом в его шею. – Очень скучал.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся, крепко прижимая к себе парня.  
\- И чего ты так вымахал?  
Чанг Мин тихо засмеялся.  
\- Пришло время пересмотреть твою позицию в наших отношениях, - прошептал Мин, целуя шею Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ понимал, что Мин говорит о том, что он стал сильнее и теперь ему не нужен защитник. Но его мозг трактовал эту фразу по-своему.  
\- Я… эээммм, Мин, мне нужно поехать повидаться с Су, - он попытался вырваться из объятий Чанг Мина.  
\- Ну уж нет, - ухмыльнулся Мин. – Даже не надейся на то, что в ближайшую неделю я тебя выпущу из спальни.  
«Наверное не стоило уезжать так надолго», - это была последняя осознанная мысль, что успела промелькнуть в голове Чжэ Чжунга до того, как губы Чанг Мина коснулись его губ.


End file.
